Life Note
by Samaz
Summary: Existe un cuaderno que es capaz de revivir a aquellos que han sido eliminados por la Death Note, conocido como: Life Note. Ahora una joven es encomendada a traer de vuelta al que una vez fue Kira para darle una nueva oportunidad.
1. Kira Renace

Una joven caminaba por aquel desolado lugar, parecia muerto y sin vida; justo para los que ahí habitaban. Su mirada permanecia fría mientras aquellos seres la miraban perpleja, uno de ellos dejó caer un pequeño cazo que contenia huesos y demás; estos eran juguetes de apuestas como los dados en el mundo humano. La joven vestía un uniforme escolar, y su cabello llegaba hasta debajo de sus hombros, sus ojos de un color verde profundo no dejaban de ver el camino.

-vaya vaya... miren que tenemos aquí- una risa proveniente de una criatura con incrustaciones de gemas y diamantes no se hizo esperar-

-la joven rió retadoramente-... ya deberias saberlo, fue uno de tus Shinigamis, el que causó todo este alboroto-

-bueno... ¿y que esperabas?-

-esperaba que el rey de los shinigamis tuviera mas control sobre sus inferiores... pero hasta ellos saben que pueden jugar contigo -de nuevo rió maliciosamente-

-¿Como te atreves?- contestó colérico el rey de los Shinigamis-... sabes que puedo matarte-

-Desde que sabias que iba venir pudiste matarme -el shinigami soltó un quejido de enojo-... pero sabes que no puedes matarme-

-¿Nani?- los demas Shinigamis gritaron al unísono-...p-pero... ¿cómo?- al fin preguntó uno de ellos-

-La joven movió un poco la cabeza y vio a la criatura que preguntó-... por que poseo un Life Note...-y sonrió ante la sopresa del ser-

-... bueno...-contestó sin mucha importancia el shinigami rey-... asi que has venido por el humano que acaba de morir...-hizo una pausa-... aquel que cambió de manera drástica tu mundo...-

-...Veo que estas bien informado... también sabes que vengo a hablar con el shinigami que lo acompañó-

-¿Ryuuku?...-se adelantó a decir el rey-... debe estar por ahí...puedes hablar con él...-

-Muy bien...¿donde puedo encontrarlo?-

-Aqui estoy- respondió otro Shinigami que apareció descendiendo a través de sus alas negras.

-La chica se sorprendió ante la pronta aparición pero guardo la compostura-...Ryuuuku...-lo miró directamente a los ojos-...Necesito hablar contigo...

-Eso ya lo se...-sonrió despectivo-... lo interesante es...¿sobre que?..-

-... Yagami Light...-la sonrisa de Ryuuuku se ensanchó mas-... tu lo conociste... fuiste el Shinigami que lo acompaño hasta su muerte...

-Corrección...-interrumpio èste-... hasta que lo mate...-

-La joven guardo silencio y lo observo. Se dio cuenta lo despreciable y cínicos que podian ser los Shinigamis-...Como sea... Necesito saber todo de él...

-¿y por que no lo investigas en el mundo humano?-

-Eso no te incumbe a ti, Ryuuuku...yo necesito saber que tanto sabia Yagami del Death Note-

-Practicamente todo...con las reglas que le di, el solo tuvo que experimentar un rato con otros humanos para poder deducir las demás reglas-

-_¿experimentar un rato con los humanos?_- la joven se preguntó pensando-..._acaso este humano... ¿era tan cruel?_-

-...Solo seguia su ideal...-respondió Ryuuuku, como si hubiera adivinado los pensamientos de la joven-... la verdad... el era un verdadero Shinigami en el cuerpo de un humano-

-Ya veo... -cerró sus ojos analizando la situación-... en todo caso necesito ver esas reglas...Debo asegurarme de saberlo todo...-

-¿todo?...-Ryuuuku fue atraido por lo que dijo la joven-... ¿para que investigas tanto a Raito?-

-...Voy a traerlo de vuelta...-

-Ryuuuku no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada-...eso es lo mas interesante que he oido despues de que murio Raito...-se acerco a la joven, pues le habia atraido un poco, al parecer iba ver mas diversión-...¿Como te llamas humana?

-...Para que me preguntas...sabes que puedes verlo...-

-...solo trataba de ser cortés...-rió de nuevo y miró por arriba de su cabeza-...Luka...Tu nombre me parece familiar...-sus ojos brillaron de un esplendoroso color rojo-...Aunque... no puedo ver tu esperanza de vida -rió interesado por este hecho-

-...Es por que poseo un Life Note... Ryuuuku...-la joven sonrió ante lo que iba decir-...Una persona que posee y utiliza el Life Note...puede ser revivida muchas veces necesarias...-

-¿y eso que?..-reprochó Ryuuuku-... puedo matarte ahora mismo con mi Death Note...-sacó su libreta negra-... no habria nadie que te reviviera-

-... En eso te equivocas...Ryuuuku...-Luka sonrió de nuevo-...¿sabes que los dioses de la vida me necesitan para usa el Life Note?

-...¿Nani?...-el Shinigami estaba sorprendido-

-Yo fui revivida por un dios de la vida...-

-Eso significa...-Ryuuuku estaba asustado-

-Asi es Ryuuuku...algo que sabes es que una regla del Life Note es: solo pueden ser revividos aquellos que han muerto a manos de un Death Note-

-Entonces tu...-Ryuuuku dio un paso atrás-... Por eso tu nombre se me hacia tan conocido...-

-Asi es Ryuuuku...Tu me mataste con tu Death Note... y ahora los dioses de la vida te han jugado una broma y me han Revivido...¿y sabes por que?

-...-

-Por que causaste mucho caos al darle a ese humano la Death Note-

-Ryuuuku carcajeó de nuevo y su semblante cambio de aspecto; ya no estaba asustado, al contrario estaba divertido-...yo Jamas elegí a Raito... ni mucho menos se la entregue personalmente... yo solo la tiré y fue mera coincidencia que él la hayara-

-Luka miró a Ryuuuku confundida-

-Escucha...te ayudare en todo lo que pueda... diciendote las reglas... por que el Death Note que tiene las reglas ya no me pertenece... pero lo haré con una condición-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-...Que me permitas acompañarlos a partir de que revivas a Raito... como sabes... el mundo de los Shinigami es muy aburrido y necesito entretenerme...-Ryuuuku hablaba con honestidad-

-Por mi no hay problema...-le dio la espalda para encaminarse al mundo humano-... solo que no podre verte en el mundo de los humanos-

-Entonces toca mi Death Note...-la joven movió su cabeza y vió como el Shinigami le extendia su cuaderno-...Asi podras verme y podré hablar contigo-

-¿por que?... ¿qué acaso no estas acostumbrado a hablar con nadie?-

-Por segunda ocasión tengo la oportunidad de ver una vez mas un cambio drástico en la humanidad... podre divertirme como un simple espectador...y...-miró fíjamente a la joven-... tu actitud es similar a la de Raito...asi que... será divertido verlos juntos...-

-¿por que crees que estaremos juntos?

-¿por que lo vas a traer de vuelta? -preguntó sagaz el Shinigami-

-... Eres muy listo después de todo...-

-...¿para que?...-insistió-

-...Los dioses de la vida te culpan por desatar un caos total en mi mundo... también creyeron que reviviendome, como una persona que tu mataste, te arrepentirias...-

-... que tontos...-respondio al comentario y después comenzó a reir de nuevo-

-...yo pienso lo mismo Ryuuuku...-al instante, éste guardo silencio; confundido-...ademas eso no es lo peor... ellos creen que Yagami merece vivir una vez más...-

-Ryuuuku no lo resistió y carcajeo de nuevo llevando sus manos al pecho-...Raito...¿merecer vivir una vez mas? -contuvo la risa al decir esto y solto de nuevo la carcajada-

-...yo tambien me pregunto lo mismo...con el solo hecho de decirme que experimento con humanos para probar la Death Note, me atrevo a decir que merece pudrirse en el olvido...-

-Ryuuuku se tranquilizó al instante-... ahora que lo dices...Raito debe estar ahi... en la nada... justo como acabas de decir... en el olvido-

-...Tengo ordenes de traerlo de vuelta... y darle la oportunidad de que viva de nuevo...pero sin que sea el asesino que era antes-

-¿como planeas hacer eso?... Raito es Raito...aunque tenga una nueva vida... su forma de pensar será la misma... el eligió ese destino... y la historia se volverá a repetir...-

-Aunque tienes razon Ryuuuku...antes de recordarle quien fue...-

-¿vas a recordarle quien fue? -el shinigami interrumpió sorprendido-...no creí que llegaran a eso...yo solo pensaba que lo revivirias y ya...y que debias ayudarlo a empezar una nueva vida-

-No es asi... "Ellos" creen que tu lo indusiste a ser en lo que se convirtió... por eso le brindaron una nueva oportunidad... quieren que yo le ayude a Light a vivir una vida tranquila y alegre, para despues regresarle sus recuerdos... "Ellos" piensan que el abrirá los ojos y se dará cuenta que hizo mal... en conclusión... creen que Light hizo lo que hizo debido a ti...-

-... Vaya que son idiotas...-

-... No son Idiotas... Solo desconfian de los Shinigami... por eso se ciegan a creer que pueda existir alguien tan inhumano como Kira...-

-...Tu sabes que volverá a caer...-refiriendose a que volveria a convertirse en Kira-

-...Solo sigo ordenes...-la joven le sonrio al shinigami de una manera que le dio la razón-

-Ryuuuku tambien sonrió-... entonces... vamos por Raito

-Vamos entonces...-

Luka le dio la espalda de nuevo a Ryuuuku, y siguió caminando hasta llegar a un gran hueco el cual reflejaba el mundo de los humanos. De su espalda se extendieron un par de alas angelicales y dio un brinco al hueco, del cual descendió lentamente a suelo humano, al lado del Shinigami Ryuuuku.

_Life Note_

_How to use it_

_Aquellos humanos que hayan muerto, al ser escritos en esta libreta, Revivirán_

_Solo aquellos que hayan sido muertos por un Death Note, pueden ser revividos por el Life Note; pero si han muerto por otra causa no pueden ser revividos. _

El cielo vaciló una vez mas y un fuerte relámpago se vislumbró a lo lejos. La ciudad estaba apagada mas de lo normal debido a la creciente lluvia que se desataba cada vez más. Luka caminaba por aquel cementerio como si fuera un parque nada más; no le daba miedo, aquellas historias de fantasmas y muertos vivientes eran irrelevantes para ella, comparado con el ser que la acompañaba a su lado, se sentía más que segura.

-si fuera la primera vez que te viera, definitivamente me habria desmayado...-la joven seguía de frente caminando mientras que su acompañante rió divertido ante el comentario-

-...suelo causar ese efecto en los humanos...-

- ¿Incluso Yagami se asusto?-

-... Se podría decir que si... pero si me preguntas... solo se sobresaltó cuando me vio por que no esperaba mi presencia...por que después... actuó como si nada...-

-... ¿a que te refieres?...-

-... Raito ya tenia días con la Death Note... y claro que la usó...pero... a personas normales ya les hubiera estado comiendo la conciencia... sin embargo... cuando fui a ver a Raito... el reía regocijado por el hecho de matar...y mas a los criminales..-

-... !Que psicópata¡...-comentó Luka-

-el shinigami rió a carcajadas ante el comentario de la chica-... me agradas... me hubiera gustado imaginar la cara de Raito si te oyera decir eso...-

-... Tal vez me escuche... cuando recupere la memoria... no me importaria decirle un par de cosas a ese Kira-

-...Es aqui...-El shinigami se detuvo en un instante al tiempo que la joven tambien-

-...¿seguro?...-

-...claro... yo vine a asegurarme que estuviera bien muerto...-y de nuevo rio a carcajadas-

-la joven lo miró despectivamente-... a veces pienso que si influenciaste a Yagami...-la joven observó la lápida que nombraba a Yagami Light como el dueño de la tumba-... si... aqui es...-

-..¿y ahora?...-

-... y ahora... manos a la obra...-

Luka se quitó la mochila que traia consigo y la abrió despacio. Entre las manos de la joven se asomó un cuaderno completamente blanco, excepto por unas letras que daban como titulo al cuaderno: _Life Note_.

Tambien sacó una pluma y de nuevo cerró la mochila para ponerlo en uno de sus hombros. Caminó de lado contrario a la lápida y dio unos pasos antes de volver darle frente.

-...¿que haces?..-Ryuuuku la alcanzó en su camino algo confundido-

-...no quiero que el relampago me pegue..-

-... ¿el relampago?...-

Ryuuuku fue interrumpido cuando escuchó que la joven escribñia en el cuaderno, su mirada estaba algo pacífica y no parecía sentir ningún tipo de emoción. Siguió escribiendo un minuto más y después cerró el cuaderno.

-...es el primer nombre que escribes...-observó el shinigami un tanto sorprendido

-... asi es... es mi primera misión... por asi decirlo...-

-... supongo que como la Death Note... puedes escribir detalles... por eso tardaste en escribir...-

-la joven solo sonrió, dandole la razon al Shinigami, quien solo la vio un segundo antes de mirar la lápida de nuevo-... observa y veras...-

Unos segundos despues, Ryuuuku vio que del cielo un gran relampago se dejó ver en el cementerio, cayendo justamente en la lápida del que había sido su antiguo compañero. El Shinigami miraba asombrado y a la vez divertido, mientras que un fuerte viento azotaba a causa del relámpago. Luka apenas se cubrió con uno de sus brazos mientras que esperaba que el efecto fulminante cesara. Por fin la calma se dejó ver y la joven esperó unos segundos para abrir sus ojos tranquilamente, pero sin embargo, se adelantó al acto cuando repentinamente oyó las carcajadas de satisfacción de Ryuuuku, quien, cuando Luka lo vio, miraba de forma divertida a un joven que yacia parado delante del gran hueco que dejó el relampago; su cabellos era castaño y sus ojos de un color miel; era extremadamente atractivo y su mirada se veia confundida. Ryuuuku sobrevoló cerca del extraño a pesar de que este no podria verlo, lo observó unos segundos para después mirar a donde Luka, quien esperaba una respuesta por parte del Shinigami.

-...Vaya Vaya... Raito no ha cambiado nada...-y una nueva caracajada sobrevino de Ryuuuku, quien solo apenas podia imaginar lo divertido que era ver de nuevo, a quien una vez fue él famoso Kira; el Dios del nuevo mundo-


	2. Sigue con vida

_Bueno... Primero antes que nada agradezco los pocos reviews que tengo, por que me he esforzado mucho. Soy una super Novata... asi que disculpenme por cualquier error que vean por ahí... no soy perfecta XDD.._

_EnJoy..._

_Life Note_

_Capitulo 2: ...Sigue con vida..._

Luka se quedó perpleja al ver de nuevo al joven que yacía frente a ella con un Smoking negro. Y es que, a pesar que reviviría, jamás se imaginó como, pues era la primera vez que veía actuar a la _Life Note_.

-_creo que debo acostumbrarme al poder de la Life Note-_ pensó mientras observaba al joven-

-...Disculpa...-por fin el castaño se acercó a la joven-...¿acaso tu me conoces?-

-... vaya... el semblante de Raito es diferente... es mas inocente..-Ryuuuku rió a mas no poder-

-...Cállate...-la joven miró despectiva al Shinigami-...hola...-se dirigió a Light-... si... mi nombre es Luka...-le extendió la mano para saludarlo-

-... lo siento pero no me pareces familiar...-el joven solo veía su mano pero jamás le dio la suya-...ni siquiera recuerdo mi nombre...-el joven cerró sus ojos y paso una mano por ellos; estaba estresado-

-...tu nombre es Yagami Light...y tengo la misión de encomendarte a una nueva vida...-

-.. ¿nueva vida?..- Light veía perplejo a Luka-... ¿de que hablas?

-...Yagami Light... en tu vida pasada fuiste un criminal capaz de asesinar con solo ver y saber el nombre de una persona... por el momento no debo decirte nada más... excepto que tienes la oportunidad de aprender que hay una vida diferente a lo que solias hacer... y cuando hayas aprendido lo que debes...tus recuerdos volverán a ti... y solo entonces decidirás si continuas con la vida anterior o vives la vida que se te ha otorgado...-

-... No entiendo...-el joven se puso pálido y sus ojos estaban abiertos al máximo del asombro-... ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

-Ryuuuku carcajeó-...solo mataste a más de mil criminales a sangre fria...-

-la joven miró seria hacia Ryuuuku y éste guardo silencio al instante-... por favor... Te ayudaré a que recuperes tu memoria... pero tienes que ayudarme a mi...-

-el joven frunció el ceño y la miro desconfiado-

-... si acaso desconfias... puedes ir a pedir ayuda de otra persona... pero toma en cuenta que solo yo te conozco y por lo tanto... solo yo puedo ayudarte...-

Light se percató que la joven parecìa algo frágil, pero sabía que era la primera persona que conocía asi que no debia confiarse tanto. También observó que tenía una mirada algo fuerte, y Light dedujo que no era peligrosa pero tampoco de mucho fiar, pero, en la situaciòn que se econtraba, no tuvo mas remedio que seguir.

-...esta bien...-Light le sonrió y se acercó a ella para estrecharle su mano-... mi nombre es Yagami Light..-éste comenzó a reir mas ante el hecho de presentarse solo por que la joven sabía su nombre-

-...Luka Hartzler...-se presentó la joven estrechando la mano-

-...entonces serás mi tutora ne?..-

-Luka se ruborizó por un segundo y agitó su cabeza para volver a la normalidad-...asi es...ven... vamos por aqui...-y se encaminaron a salir del cementerio

-..._Ese Raito... aunque haya perdido su memoria... y ya no sea Kira... sigue teniendo suerte con las chicas...-_y ante la carcajada que este lanzó, siguió a los jovenes sobrevolando-

A través de las calles de la ciudad, todo se veía nuevo y diferente para el castaño recien llegado. Observaba todo con detenimiento, para no olvidar nada; si la joven tenía razón, y era el comienzao de una nueva vida, tenía que aprender a conocer el lugar donde iba a empezar de nuevo.

-...Entonces...-Light rompió el silencio de la caminata-... ¿sabes alguna otra cosa sobre mi?...-la miró mientras caminaba-

-...En realidad no mucho...-la joven hablaba seria y seguía mirando el camino-... solo datos generales...aparte de tu nombre...se que tienes 23 años y eras el mejor estudiante de todo Japón... después te uniste a la Fuerza de la Policia...

-...¿Fuerza de la policia?...-Light se detuvo a medio camino y miraba a Luka confundido-

-...Tu padre era el Jefe de la policia Japonesa...y como eras muy inteligente le ayudaste a resolver muchos casos...supongo que por eso se convirtió en tu vocación

-...¿mi padre?... eso quiere decir que tengo familia... tengo que ir a verla..-la emoción era indescriptible en su rostro-

-...No puedes...-Luka le contestó seria y con la mirada oscura-

-... ¿por que?... ellos deben saber que estoy vivo... !que tengo una segunda oportunidad¡..-

-...No es tan facil Yagami...tu mismo lo dices... estas muerto...bueno... para ellos estas muerto...¿como planeas llegar y saludar asi nomas?... además... tu vida esta en peligro...-

-...¿Cómo?...-

-...Eras un criminal...buscado por todo el mundo...y si la policia se entera que estas vivo... aunque se pregunten como reviviste...te detendrán para ponerte en Prisión...-

-...¿que tal si hablo con mi padre?... tal vez el entienda...-

-...Tu padre esta muerto...-

-Light tragó saliva y dio un paso atrás. Simplemente no podía creerlo, a pesar de que no lo conocía, sintió un gran vacio y ganas de llorar-...¿Cómo?...-

-... en combate..-la joven guardó silencio, esperando a que Light se decidiera-

-...Oye... Luka... no quisiera interrumpir...pero... ¿acaso sabes exactamente como murió el padre de Raito?...-Ryuuuku se acercó volando en sus alas negras-

-Luka no podía responderle debido a que Light estaba con ella, asi que solo nego con la cabeza-

-una sonrisa macabra apareció en el rostro de Ryuuuku-...fue por Raito...-

-La joven dio un quejido y abrió los ojos de par en par, mirando al Shinigami con terror y confusión-... ¿mató a su propio padre?...-se dijo para si-

-No exactamente...-contestó el Shinigami-... pero digamos que si buscamos la causa... indirectamente fue Raito...-

-...¿Pasa algo, Luka-chan?...-Light se preocupó ante la expresión de la joven, y miró con confusión como ésta perdía su mirada hacia la nada-... ¿acaso viste algo que te asusto?..-y miró a donde la joven pero no encontró nada-

-...H-hai...-Luka aun temblaba pero lo disimuló-... estoy bien...solo... recorde algo que no había tomado en cuenta...-por unos segundos vio de manera cortante a Light-...pero... ya estoy prevenida...-

-... bueno... entonces dime... ¿hacia donde nos dirigimos?...-Light cambió de tema para continuarlo después, le dolía saber que podía enterarse de cosas peores-

-...A mi casa... ahi dormirás...-

-Ahora era Light él que estaba sonrojado-...¿tu casa?-

-...vamos...-la joven lo miró burlonamente-... no dormiremos en la misma cama...además... ¿como planeas subsistir estos dìas si no tienes dinero ni otro lugar en donde quedarte?

-...-

-Ryuuuku lanzó una risotada-...Ahora fue Raito quien se ha sonrojado...¿quien iba imaginar que el gran conquistador de chicas iba ser knockeado?... definitivamente esta chica me agrada...-

-... ademas... si quieres saber de tu pasado debes estar conmigo...recuerda que fue la misión que me encomendaron-

-Light cerró sus ojos para visualizar bien la situación, y ante eso lanzó un suspiro-...muy bien... no me queda otra opción...pero debo advertirte... que aunque debo estar contigo para saber mi pasado...no confío en ti...

-...no te preocupes Yagami...-la joven le dedicó una leve sonrisa-...yo tampoco confió en ti...-y después de lo dicho por la joven, otro impacto de silencio invadió el ambiente entre los jovenes-

No tardaron en llegar a su destino, o más bien dicho a la casa de Luka. Cuando Light miró el edificio que se encontraba frente a él, por una extraña razón le entró un extraño sentimiento: _Deja Vú_. Si, es aquel que conspira a través de tu mente mostrandote algo que supuestamente ya viviste. Light pensó al instante que ese breve relato al pasado se trataba de alguna experiencia que tenía que ver con esa vida que ya habia realizado.

Luka se dió cuenta que el joven miraba perdido el edificio; con su postura recta y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón negro que vestía.

-... Me dijeron que tendrías esos comportamientos tan extraños...-

-...¿eh?...-el joven se quedó en la misma postura, solo que ahora miraba a la chica-

-...Es normal... es cuando has mirado una fotografía que ya habias olvidado...la recuerdas vagamente... pero sabes que la viste...-La joven entró al edificio mientras que Light la seguía-

-...¿cuando podré saber sobre mi pasado?...-

-La joven suspiró-...eso ni yo lo se...tengo muy poca información sobre ti y lo que hiciste...-

-...¿Cómo es eso?...-la joven lo miró pasmada-...por lo que me dices...-el joven se recargo en la pared mas cercana al tiempo que puso una mano en su barbilla, como signo de que estaba analizando algo-... si dices que fui un criminal buscado por todo el mundo...¿no es posible que haya salido en televisión?...-abrió los ojos y vio a Luka esperando una respuesta-

-La joven cerró sus ojos y sonrió-... no cabe duda que sigues siendo inteligente...-De pronto las compuertas de un elevador se abrieron y Luka entró seguida por Light-... pero dime Yagami...¿no te da miedo saber lo que hiciste en tu pasado?

-...¿De que hablas?... claro que quiero saberlo...¿cómo podría hacer mi nueva vida si ni siquiera se lo que hice en el pasado?...-

-... Es verdad lo que dices... a veces nuestras acciones del futuro dependen de lo que hayamos hecho en el pasado...-hizo una pausa-... sin embargo...tu caso es diferente... no fuiste un humano cualquiera...-Light escuchaba atentamente-... Obtuviste un poder sobrenatural de una criatura... y te dio la habilidad de matar con solo el nombre y la imagen de una persona...-

-...que tonterias dices...-

-...solo tenias que escribirlo en un cuaderno...-Luka sonrió, sabía que estaba haciendo un gran efecto en el joven-

-... no pienso escucharte... solo estas jugando conmigo...-se abrieron las compuertas y éste salió dándole la espalda a Luka-

-...en el _Death Note_...-

-el joven se detuvo en ese instante y giró en un segundo para mirar a Luka perplejo-..._ese nombre...¿por que me suena tanto?..._-Light estaba estancado en sus pensamientos-..._al oirlo... siento mucha confianza... incluso alivio... pero también... mucho miedo y arrepentimiento...-_

-...pero... como tú dices...-la joven caminó de largo pasando a Light-... son tonterias...-

Un rato después, los jovenes se encontraban en la sala de un pequeño departamento. Light observaba todo detenidamente, pues como siempre, no queria olvidar nada, y mas que recordarlo queria analizarlo, ya que se encontraba en terrenos desconocidos.

-... y bien...-la joven llegó de la cocina con una taza de café que puso frente a Light-... ¿ya estas mas tranquilo?...-

-... sigo igual...-tomó el café entre sus manos y se quedó observándolo-...quisiera saber... si pudiera ayudarte a buscar sobre mi...-

-... no lo se...aun debo recibir información de "Ellos"...-esto último lo había dicho mas para ella misma, que como una respuesta para Light. Recargó su cuello en el respaldo del sillón y cerró sus ojos-

-...¿"Ellos"?...-

-..."Ellos"... fueron los que me ordenaron traerte de vuelta...de hecho... por ti... he regresado...-

-...¿regresaste?... ¿también estabas muerta?...-

-...asi es...-

-...¿y como es que te eligieron?...-

-... no lo se... supongo que fue al azar...o tal vez tenía muchas ganas de vivir de nuevo...-la joven ocultaba la verdad, pues el joven aún no estaba listo-

-Light miró profundamente a Luka, como si tratara de analizar si mentia-...no creo que te hayan elegido al azar...-Light sonrió ante la cara confundida de Luka-...La decisión de revivir a alguien tan peligroso... como dices... ya que fui un criminal...no se debe tomar a la ligera...pero...-Light la miró de nuevo-... que le hayan dejado la tarea a una simple niña... me hace dudar...-

-...¿niña?...-la joven se enfureció-

-...mirate nomás... ¿cuantos años tienes?...-

-...17...-

-...yo tengo 23...¿y dices que tienes que hacerte cargo de mi? -el joven rió divertido-...mas bien yo debo hacerme cargo de ti...-

-Otra risa quisquillosa se oyó por la habitacion-...Vaya... despues de todo... Raito no esta del todo perdido...-Ryuuuku apareció atravesando la pared y descedió quedando frente a los dos jovenes. Luka solo lo miró con amargura-

-... como sea...-la joven se levantó indignada-... estoy algo cansada... revivir gente no es fácil...iré a mi habitación a dormir...-camino unos pasos y miró a Light-... tu puedes dormir en el sillon...señor Yagami de 23 años...-

-...Llámame Light...-el joven le sonrió-

-...- la joven le dio la espalda y se encaminó a su cuarto para después cerrar la puerta tras ella-

-...ni siquiera me da una sabana para taparme...-el joven se recostó en el sillon con las manos detras de su cabeza-

-De pronto se abrió la puerta de la joven y Light sintió como le aventaban una sabana en la cara. Después solo escuchó el ruido de la puerta de nuevo-

_Life Note_

_How To Use It_

_Una vez que el humano es revivido, perderá todos los recuerdos de su previa vida, incluyendo el momento de su muerte. A partir de entonces, su nueva vida será reescrita._

Un cuarto oscuro de ambiente metálico, se encontraba rodeado de computadoras y demás maquinaria a favor de brindar muy poca luz alrededor. Se encontraba a disposición de un jovencito que se encontraba en el suelo, armando un rompecabezas con la mayor facilidad del mundo. A su alrededor, también había juguetes de otro tipos, como robots, o muñequitos que caracterizaban de forma burlona la vida de los juguetes. Parecía muy infantil, sin embargo, los pocos hombres que entraban por ahi, lo miraban con profundo respeto, ya que era el único que habia vencido al psicópata que se creía el Dios de un nuevo mundo: Kira. Ese aparente mundo forjado a base de amenazas y muerte a criminales, por la mano de un justiciero que solo seguía sus creencias, sin importar quien estuviera a su paso, el ascendería como todo un luchador por la justicia; una falsa justicia.

El jovencito se encontraba casi de rodillas, solo que una pierna estaba ligeramente acomodada en el piso, mientras que la otra hacia contra peso, apoyandose en el pecho del niño. Y es que, a decir verdad, la cara de esta persona, reflejaba, nada más ni nada menos, que el rostro de un infante. Jugueteaba con su cabello que era de un blanco extenuante, haciéndolo rolar en su dedo, para después soltarlo y comenzar de nuevo.

-... es la policia de Japón...-un hombre se acercó; su rostro mostraba un hombre serio y pausado-

-...Debe ser acerca de Kira...-acercó un pequeño aparato que tenia dos botones y un microfono. Tras un ligero click, al oprimir uno de esos botones, habló de nuevo-... Aqui Near...

-...Near... soy Aizawa...-la voz provenía de los aparatos-

-... ¿Qué sucede?...creí que el asunto de Kira ya estaba más que resuelto...-jugueteaba de nuevo con su cabello-

-...Asi es...pero parece que algo sucedió...hemos recibido informes...al parecer en la tormenta de anoche que hubo en Japón... un relámpago cayo sobre el cementerio...sobre la lápida de Yagami Light... es decir... Kira...-

-... ¿y que pasa con ello?...eso sucede todo el tiempo...-

-...el ataúd salio ileso...no hay signos de que lo hayan abierto... excepto cuando lo enterraron... solo que cuando lo inspeccionamos... los restos de Kira desaparecieron...-

-¿Nani?...- Near se levantó al instante y sintío una profunda confusión... por un momento sintió la risa de Kira riendose trás el-...¿estas seguro que no lo daño el relampago?...-esperaba una esperanza de que fuera un engaño-

-...Los medicos forences ya lo revisaron... y es imposible que lo haya tocado...-

-..._¿Cómo es posible esto?... yo mismo fui al cementerio el día del entierro y vi el cuerpo de Yagami light... y ahora... ¿sus restos no estan?...-_pensó un segundo_-... Aizawa..._

-...¿Hai?...-

_-_... mandaré un equipo a revisar el ataud para buscar muestras de restos...-hizo una pausa-... si no encuentran nada... eso quiere decir... que Kira... sigue con vida...-Near hablaba con calma, pero sus puños temblaban ante el oscuro miedo: _Kira... sigue con vida_.

Luka abrió los ojos al instante al sentir la presencia de aquel ser. No era como Ryuuuku, cuando la joven lo vio, este se mostró meramente terrenal. Parecía un humano cualquiera, su cabello oscuro, un poco largo y desalineado, con unos ojos azules profundos. Su mirada era pacífica y sin expresión alguna de temor.

-...Por fin despertaste...-el extraño le sonrió-

-...Javo...-

-...Vine a verte... asi que aproveche para verte dormir...-de nuevo sonrió-

-...Cuando vienes... solo es para encomendarme más misiones..-Luka lo miró con reproche-

-...¿Cómo te fue con Yagami Light?...-

-...Supongo que bien... aunque no se ni como comenzar con él...-

-...Ha eso he venido...he hablado con Arcano...-

-...¿Arcano?...el solo empeora mis encomiendas...-

-...pequeña...sabes muy bien que Arcano es el rey de los Dioses de la vida... puede hacer lo que quiera...además...-se acercó a la joven y puso una mano sobre su cabeza-... confió en ti...

-...¿De que se trata esta vez?...-

-...Alguien vendrá a ayudarte...Arcano dice que puede ser de mucha ayuda...-

-...¿por que?...-

-...dice que el encuentro ayudara a enfriar las cosas...de hecho...tuvo que traerlo de vuelta...-Hubo una pausa-...solo debo recordarte que no toquen la _Life Note_...-

-.. sino recordarán su pasado... eso lo tengo mas que grabado...-

-...perfecto..-dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la ventana de la habitación mientras unas extensas alas blancas aparecían en su espalda-

-... !Mate¡...-el joven la miró de reojo-... ¿de quien se trata esta vez?...-Luka ya no deseaba recibir a otro humano, pero no tenía otra opción-

-...-Javo no le contestó-

-...¿Quien es?...-

-El joven le sonrió de forma traviesa y salió al balcón del cuarto de la joven, miró a Luka, y antes de que echara andar el vuelo dijo con tranquilidad-... Elle Lawliet...-

Por fin... He terminado el capitulo dos... jaja. la neta a mi me gusto mucho... y creo que le puse muchos suspenso.

Agradezco a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un Review, pues me inpira al saber que tengo el apoyo de Kira-seguidores y L-seguidores XDDDDD

Este fic esta dedicado para quienes me inspiraron a seguir:

PaLiTo: Pues muchas gracias... que bueno que te gusto mi fic, y ya verás que seguire mejorando para hacer mas interesante la historia

Sadic-Yume-Emo: Pues claro que la continuare, si la comence es por que tengo muchas ideas geniales, pues la verdad a raiz del final de Death Note... me traume y quise hacer algo para salvar mis snetimientos... gracias por tu apoyo XD

sumika ukeda [†: vas a ver que te dare mas entusiasmo... me enamore de Death Note desde la primera vez que lo vi... asi que continuare inspirandome mas...n.n

Kiomi: Pues ya te conteste tu pregunta... asi que espero que sigas checando... y veas que me he inspirado muy bien con los dos personajes... seguire con mas y mas... ya lo veras ¬w¬

Por el momento eso es todo... pero les aseguro que en menos de lo que esperan ya habre subido el siguiente disfruten mientras tanto... Gracias... XD n.n


	3. El extraño

Bueno amigos, compañeros y seguidores: ésta es mi tercera entrega…se la dedico a todos ustedes, gracias por esperar.

_Life Note_

_Capitulo 3: …El extraño…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un lugar muy oscuro, por lo que pudo deducir era una bodega abandonada. Estaba tendido en el suelo cuando de pronto comenzó a sentir mucho dolor, su cuerpo se sintió tan pesado. Miró el techo y la luz del sol le daba directamente, tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos y miró a otro lado para no quedarse ciego. De un momento a otro comprendió que estaba en un charco de sangre; de su sangre. Sabía que iba morir, pero... ¿Solo?...y un miedo inconfundible lo invadió de pronto. Respiraba entrecortadamente, como si le faltara el aire. A cada bocanada de aire, el dolor era más intenso, ya no sabía que hacer, estaba atrapado.

-Misa... ¿donde estas?... ¿y Takada?...-hizo una pausa recordando a donde se había ido su vida-...A-alguien...-cerró sus ojos ante un ataque de dolor-...Duele... ¿Qué puedo hacer?...-

-Raito...el único que morirá... serás tú...-y de pronto aquella criatura le mostró ese cuaderno negro tan extraño, el cual en una de sus páginas tenía su nombre escrito. Y el pánico lo acechó de nuevo-

-... ¡NO!...NO QUIERO MORIR...-tomó la pierna de aquel ser de manera suplicante, y en su mente conspiraban otras palabras-..._NO QUIERO MORIR SOLO...-_y de pronto sintió una punzada en su corazón, mientras se derrumbaba en el piso, y su vista se nublaba hasta perderse en la oscuridad-

-...! KIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡...-

Light no supo cuando se levantó gritando, en aquél sillón donde Luka lo había dejado. Tampoco que estaba abrazando a alguien por el terror de lo que acababa de acontecer.

-...Yagami... ¿estas bien?...-La joven se quedó quieta cuando Light la había abrazado, no sabía si corresponderle o no-...estabas gritando que no querías morir... me asusté y fui a ver que pasaba... estabas teniendo una pesadilla...-

-Light todavía respiraba a bocanadas de aire mientras que unas lágrimas escurrían en sus ojos-... no fue un sueño... fue muy real... creo...creo que así fue como morí, Luka-chan...-

-... a ver... tranquilo...-Luka se separó del joven manteniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Light-...Tal vez tu subconsciente generó tu pesadilla...y es totalmente normal... no sabes como moriste... ni yo lo se... así que todo fue fruto de tu imaginación...-le sonrió para que se tranquilizara-

-... ¿que es un Death Note?...-la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Luka-

-... ¿por que lo preguntas?...-

-...esa criatura...-cerró sus ojos, como si tratara de visualizar de nuevo el sueño-... escribió mi nombre en un cuaderno negro... y después...en el sueño caía inconciente...no...mas bien...muerto...-

-La joven abrió los ojos asombrada-..._No puede ser.._-los pensamientos la inquietaban-_... el no debería estar recordando...Las reglas de la Life Note lo dicen claro: una persona recupera su memoria de su previa vida cuando toca el Life Note...no antes... por que también dice que cuando la persona es revivida...pierde su memoria de su vida pasada y la nueva vida es reescrita...entonces... ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?...-_

-...tengo razón... ¿no es cierto?...así he muerto...-miraba profundamente a la joven-

-...eso no es verdad...-refutó-... hasta que lo comprobemos, tu sueño es una simple teoría...incluso algo improbable...así que tranquilízate... y mientras lo haces... te prepararé un café...-

-...fue horrible, Luka-chan...es la peor manera en que uno puede morir...-

-...¿sabes Luka?...-El Shinigami por fin se dirigió a la joven, ya que estaba muy atento escuchando todo-...creo que Raito no esta tan lejos de la realidad...-y de nuevo esa sonrisa malévola que tanto lo caracterizaba apareció en su rostro-

-Luka iba dirigirle una mirada despectiva; sus bromas pesadas la estaban cansando, hasta que de pronto se asustó al recordar algo-..._Corrección...hasta que lo maté...eso fue lo que Ryuuuku me dijo..._-las palabras la arrasaron de pronto-

-...Raito no tenía otra salida... pasaría el resto de su vida entera en la cárcel... así que... desde ese punto... ya estaba muerto... ¿no lo crees?...-Luka lo miró con un desprecio inimaginable-... además... así es el trato entre un Shinigami y la primera persona que posee la Death Note en el mundo humano...-

Luka por fin comprendió que la situación se estaba complicando más de lo normal. Light estaba teniendo Flash Back de su vida anterior, y era demasiado peligroso y arriesgado, ya que la joven todavía no comenzaba con la profunda investigación de Light, y ya se estaba enterando de su pasado debido a sus extraños sueños y las confirmaciones de Ryuuuku. Comenzó a pensar que todo se estaba saliendo de control. ¿Cómo era posible que Javo, e inclusive Arcano, que era el rey de los dioses de la vida, la hubieran puesto en tan desagradable situación?

-...Preferiría estar muerta...-se dijo para sí-

-... ¿Dijiste algo Luka-chan?...-Light la sacó de sus pensamientos-

-... ¿eh?...-la joven lo miró, se dio cuenta que ya no era ese asesino que odiaba desde que Ryuuuku le había dicho de lo que era capaz. Solo era un humano más, sin memoria, luchando por encontrar la verdad de su pasado, mas bien... la cruel verdad; por lo tanto, no podía dejarlo solo-... si... estoy bien...solo estaba pensando el algo que me habían dicho los dioses de la vida...-

-... ¿dioses de la vida?...-Light la miraba perplejo, pero entonces entendió-...son los que te revivieron... ¿ne?-

-...si...es que no te he explicado mucho de ellos ¿verdad?...-Light solo movió su cabeza de un lado a otro; como un niño-...ellos son todo lo contrario a los Shinigami...-

-... ¿Shinigami?...-Light se veía más contrariado-... ¿me estas diciendo que acepte la existencia de dioses de la vida y la muerte?...-

-...si... además es lógico... si existen dioses de la muerte...también deben existir de la vida... ¿no lo crees?...-la joven le sonrió victoriosa-

-...es demasiado increíble para creerlo... además... ¿cómo se que no me has secuestrado y me has inventado eso?...-

-... ¿secuestrarte?...-ahora la impresionada era la joven-

-...claro...-Light se cruzó de piernas y brazos y puso una mano en su barbilla; de nuevo estaba analizando-...existe casos en donde secuestradores golpean a una persona para crearle una amnesia temporal... y aprovechan esto para convencerla con mentiras de que están de su parte...-hizo un pausa asegurándose que Luka siguiera su paso-... cuando lo tienen de su lado, llaman a su familia diciéndoles que lo tienen secuestrado... así el prisionero no opone resistencia y mucho menos la familia, ya que el secuestrador puede enviar evidencia de que posee al pariente sin necesidad de fuerza física... ¿para que?... si el prisionero está de su lado otorgándole su confianza...-Light miró con cierta desconfianza a la joven-

-...entiendo...-hizo una pausa-...bueno... hay una forma muy simple de demostrarte que eso es mentira...-

-... ¿Cómo?...-

-...muy fácil...mostrándote mi acta de nacimiento y de defunción... así no tendrás mas dudas, ya que, como te dije, fui revivida...-

-...los papeles podrían ser falsos...-

-...entonces vayamos al único lugar donde tienen mi registro original...-

-... ¿te refieres a...?-

-...a alguna institución del gobierno...claro está...-Luka se adelantó a decir-...así no tendrás ninguna duda...-

-...muy bien...-el joven guardó silencio analizando de nuevo la situación; parecía que estaba más tranquilo, por que de momento retiró esa extraña mirada sobre Luka-

-...muy bien... entonces... ¿puedo continuar con mi relato?...-el joven suspiró resignado y asintió con la cabeza-... como te decía...no se mucho de los dioses de la vida...pero si se que ellos fueron los que me revivieron... de hecho... desde que tengo una nueva existencia en el mundo... hay un dios que presta mucha atención en lo que hago...-hizo una pausa y sonrió-...Javo...-

-... ¿Javo?...-guardó silencio unos segundos-...si te presta tanta atención debe ser por que cuida de que estés haciendo un buen trabajo... - frunció el ceño; todo era muy confuso-...Háblame del _Death Note_...-

-La iniciativa del joven tomó por sorpresa a Luka; Light cambiaba drásticamente las preguntas-... La _Death Note_...-lo miró por un segundo-...es un cuaderno capaz de matar a cualquier humano...-

-...Ayer... cuando hiciste la primera referencia de ese cuaderno... dijiste que solo necesitaba escribir el nombre de la persona para matarla...-

-...su nombre y visualizar el rostro... así no podrás matar a las personas que compartan el mismo nombre...-Luka solo observaba la forma en que Light analizaba todo-

-...Hablaste también de una criatura...-

-...un Shinigami...en general, ellos son los únicos que pueden poseer la _Death Note_...-

-...entonces...-el joven comenzaba a entender todo-...un Shinigami... que es un Dios de la muerte... Posee una _Death Note_... con el cual mata a los humanos...-Light empezaba a unir las piezas de ese confuso rompecabezas-... ¿escribe el nombre y muere instantáneamente?...-

-no...Hay un límite de tiempo...después de escribir el nombre... tienes 6 minutos y 40 segundos para escribir los detalles... sino... esa persona morirá en 40 segundos...-hizo una pausa-...si no me equivoco así es como funciona...-y miró de reojo a Ryuuuku, quien solo asintió con la cabeza confirmando todo-

-...interesante...-Light sonrió-...realmente es un objeto muy interesante...-

-Ryuuuku no tardó en estallar a carcajadas para robar la atención de Luka-...creo que este es el Raito que yo conozco...-

Luka se palideció por completo, había hablado con tanta tranquilidad que no se dio cuenta que la conversación se torno incómoda. ¿Y por que no? tenía una misión de encomendar a un chico por un buen camino, alejarlo de esas provocaciones que tanto habían hecho daño para él, como para la humanidad; y ahí estaba ella, como una completa idiota hablándole sobre esas tentaciones otra vez. ¿Qué diría Javo si la viera ahora?

-... ¿por que interesante?...-Luka quería saber hasta donde Light le había dado sentido esa palabra-

-...por que he comprobado que mi sueño no solo fue un producto de mi alucinación... es un hecho...-

-... ¿eh?...-Luka se sorprendió a un mas por la respuesta del joven, ella esperaba un: _desearía tener un cuaderno así..._o un: _¿te imaginas que podría hacer si tuviera uno en mis manos?_...pero no esa respuesta. Luka dio un tranquilo respiro cuando la respuesta del joven no fue como ella esperaba-

-...es muy simple Luka-chan... no entiendo como es que todavía no te das cuenta...-si, al parecer el joven seguía siendo _inocente_, tal como Ryuuuku había dicho-...es mas que obvio... en mi sueño... muero cuando una criatura escribe mi nombre en una libreta negra... y coincide con tus explicaciones... de seguro la criatura era un Shinigami... y el cuaderno donde anotó mi nombre era la _Death Note_...-y de pronto comenzó a analizar algo-... lo que no entiendo es...¿como sabía mi nombre?...es decir...no es que dude de que tengan alguna habilidad para saber el nombre de una persona... pero me habló de una forma...como si lleváramos alguna relación de compañeros...-

-La joven no sabía si decírselo o no, pues a su parecer ya había hablado demasiado-

-... ¿y ahora que vas a hacer Luka?...Ryuuuku la interrumpió de sus pensamientos-...si le dices la verdad... tendrás que explicarle sobre el vínculo entre un Shinigami y un humano...-

-..._es el trato que hay entre el Shinigami y la primera persona que haya tocado la Death Note..._-Luka pensó mejor las cosas-_... NO PUEDO DECIRLE... por que entonces también tendría que explicarle que hacía él con la Death Note... y eso va alineado a que él era Kira... y sería contarle toda la verdad... y es muy pronto... no sabría como reaccionaría... ¿que tal si vuelve a ser ese asesino?...-_

-... ¿debo tomar la reacción de tu cara como un: _No sé_?...-Light la sacó una vez más a Luka de sus pensamientos-

-... ¡NOOOOOOO!...-se adelantó a decir demasiado pronto-... Digo ¡SIIIIIII!...ya no se...-Luka se levantó del sillón para dirigirse a la cocina-

-Light siguió su mirada con el ceño fruncido-

-cuidado Luka...-le advirtió Ryuuuku-...conocí lo suficiente a Raito como para decirte que esta analizando si mientes...-rió para si-

-... ¿Acaso me escondes algo Luka-chan?...-Light se dirigió a donde la joven, para después clavarle esa mirada penetrante-

-La joven estaba de espaldas ya que había puesto a calentar agua para el atrasado café de Light-...Escucha... solo se que hasta que Javo no este seguro... no puedo contarte mucho sobre tu pasado...-

-... ¿Acaso tienen miedo a que recaiga a ser el criminal que era antes?...-

-...Que igualmente caerá...-corrigió Ryuuuku lanzando una risotada-

-...Así es...-contestó a la vez que le dirigía una mirada de desprecio a la nada-

-... ¿Qué tanto miras?...-Light intentó ver a donde Luka-...desde anoche así estas de extraña... ¿acaso hay alguien con nosotros que yo no puedo ver?...-

-...En el clavo otra vez Raito...-el Shinigami no pudo aguantar las ganas de reír-... siempre es así de deductivo...-las risas de Ryuuuku siempre eran desagradables para la joven-

-...Si... pero por el momento no puedes verlo... tal vez mas adelante...si todo va bien... pueda presentártelo...-

-Ryuuuku se calló al instante-... ¿presentarme?...-estaba muy sorprendido-_... ¿qué pasaría si Raito me ve?...acaso... ¿causaría una reacción importante?...-_

-...Muy bien... pero entonces ya no podré dormir tranquilo...-Light miraba de un lado a otro, como dirigiéndose a "eso" que lo veía-

-Luka rió por primera vez-... si... pero luego te acostumbras...-

-no creo acostumbrarme...incluso me es difícil creerte ahora...-

-Bueno Yagami...no siempre puedes explicar todo...-en ese instante Light la miró enojado-... ¿y ahora que?...-

-...te dije que podías llamarme Light...deja ya las formalidades...-

-...te llamaré Light si prometes dejar de ser tan desconfiado...-

-...mmmmm...-Light hizo un gesto de reproche-...no puedo dejar de desconfiar...-

-...bueno... te dije que te demostraría que digo la verdad ¿no?...-

-...si...en todo caso... solo dejaré de desconfiar si me compruebas que dices la verdad...-Luka lo miró impaciente-...así que... hasta que lo demuestres... estaremos igual...-

-...entonces vayamos allá...-

-...muy bien... pero espera...-Light extendió sus brazos de manera que Luka pudiera apreciar su vestimenta-...mírame...-

-...¿Qué?... es un simple smokin...puedes seguir usándolo..-

-...Claro que no... ¿estas loca?...es la ropa con la que me enterraron...-

-... ¿y qué?...-la joven era muy indiferente con las criticas de Light-...solo tú lo sabes...-

-...no voy a usar la ropa para un muerto...-

-...tú eras un muerto...-la joven lo apuntó y rió ante la broma-

-...pero ya no... Debo empezar a usar ropa decente... además...huelo a tierra...-

-...eso lo explica...estuviste en un ataúd...-la joven comenzó a reírse cada vez más, le encantaba la situación-

-... ¡Luka-Chan!...-

-...Hai...hai...-la joven agitaba su mano tratando de tranquilizar al joven-...tengo ropa para ti...además recuerda que si la policía te ve... sabrán quien eres...por lo tanto servirá como un disfraz-

Un rato después Luka se encontraba caminando al lado de Light. La joven vestía una falda negra que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y una blusa de tirantes roja; eran esos días calurosos por la tarde así que Luka prefirió ir más cómoda. Sin embargo Light no tenía opciones, ya que la ropa era elección de Luka, y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. El Joven vestía unos Shorts playeros con una camisa de botones estilo hawaiano y las sandalias que hacían perfecta combinación, tenía unos lentes oscuros y un sombrero de paja; como decía Luka: _Todo un turista_.

La joven no paraba de reír cada vez que veía el rostro despectivo de Light, ya que solo a base de chantajes pudo utilizar esa ropa, por que entonces no podría salir a la calle.

-...Me veo como un idiota...-caminaba con la vista al frente evitando la sonrisa burlona de su acompañante-

-...Ahora sabes lo que sienten los turistas...-

-Las carcajadas del Shinigami también eran una buena compañía-...Raito siempre se caracterizaba por vestirse bien... y ahora que lo veo así no puedo evitar decir que es muy patético...-

-...Quiero comprar mi propia ropa...-miró hacia Luka con la misma mirada fría-

-...Estoy de acuerdo... la verdad es que no te favorece...-

-... ¿Y entonces para que demonios la compraste?...-Light estaba más que enfurecido-

-...para pasar un buen rato...-y la joven comenzó a reír de nueva cuenta-

-...no cabe duda que eres una niña... y muy inmadura...-

-...Di lo que quieras Light...pero por ahora yo me estoy riendo...-

-De pronto el joven se detuvo impactado; algo había dicho Luka que lo había afectado-

-... ¿Qué?..-la joven lo vio confundida-

-...Me llamaste por mi nombre...-Light sonrió-...eso quiere decir que ya no estas enfadada conmigo...-

-... ¿por que habría de estarlo?...-Luka frunció el ceño-

-...por que anoche te dije que eras una niña... y a partir de entonces me llamabas Yagami...-

-...claro que no... Desde que estábamos en el cementerio te llamaba Yagami...-

-...pero solo eran las formalidades...-Light cerró los ojos para pensar mejor-...por que entonces yo te empecé a llamar por tu nombre... lo que quiere decir que teníamos cierta confianza... y no me llamaste Yagami hasta después que te dije que eras una niña...y ahora me llamas por mi nombre por que estas contenta... lo que quiere decir que seguías enojada por que te había dicho que eras una niña...-Light abrió los ojos y una sonrisa burlona se definió en sus labios-...eso comprueba lo inmadura que eres...-

-...deja de estar analizándome, Sigmund Freud (1)...-Luka lo miró con desprecio y después continuó caminando; de cierta manera odiaba que Light tuviera razón, sus deducciones siempre eran la verdad, y tenía miedo que supiera más de ella-

_Life Note_

_How to Use It_

_Si un humano toca la Life Note, sus recuerdos de su vida pasada volverán, incluyendo su muerte._

-... ¡Matsuda!...-Un hombre de piel aperlada y de carácter fuerte gritaba algo irritado-... ¿qué demonios crees que haces?...-

Aquel hombre con temperamento de hierro entró en una tienda de ropa formal. No tenía tiempo para las tonterías de su compañero, un nuevo caso se estaba desenvolviendo en Japón, pues después de la desaparición de Kira un año atrás, prácticamente todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Y luego, justo como si todo pudiera empeorar, se enteran que no encuentran ni pistas del cuerpo de Yagami. Genial, todo iba genial, y sumando que Yagami Light era Kira, ya podían escuchar de nuevo en las noticias que un criminal caía muerto por ataque al corazón, y eso, significaba el regreso de Kira.

No sabían como, pero desde que Aizawa les había dicho sobre la desaparición del cuerpo de Yagami, la inseguridad fue el principal elemento emergente entre aquellos que habían participado en el caso. Era impresionante como la angustia era constante en sus rostros, mientras que los que se habían mantenido al margen del caso, solo seguían la misma vida de siempre; un oficial de policía.

-... ¿no es obvio, Ide-san?...me estoy comprando ropa...-y una sonrisa infantil se asomó en su rostro-

-... ¡Baka!... ¿crees que tenemos tiempo para eso?...-el hombre no pudo evitar explotar ante tal comentario-

-... claro que no lo hay... por eso aprovecho estos momentos...desde que Near... mas bien L, nos pidió ayuda para otro de sus casos, solo pasamos el día entero en la oficina... me siento como cuando el caso de Kira...-revisaba la ropa en cada mostrador mientras Ide iba tras él-

-Ide no pudo evitar recordar; Matsuda tenía razón, era como aquellos días-...eso no importa es nuestro trabajo, Matsuda... para eso decidimos ser policías...si importar cuan duro sería...-

-...lo se...-el joven escondió sus ojos en esa mirada tan triste que ahora tenía-... es solo que aún me afecta que Light-kun...-un gran silencio lo estremeció-...haya sido capaz de sacrificar a su padre...Yagami-san... era un gran hombre...-

-...lo se Matsuda...Yagami-san no murió en vano... eso te lo puedo asegurar...-

-...claro que no murió en vano... por que al final... atrapamos a Kira... ¿ne?...-Matsuda sonrió animado-

-...Hai...-Ide miraba con duda a su compañero-... ¿y para que quieres ropa nueva?... ¿qué acaso estar en la policía desgasta tanto tu ropa?...-

-Matsuda sonrió-...no es nada de eso... es que voy a tener una cita...-

-... ¡Matsuda!...-Ide estaba más que enfurecido, había aguantado las idioteces de sus otros compañeros, pero, ¿comprar ropa para una cita en plenas horas de trabajo?...le costo mucho no agarrar a golpes a su infantil amigo para sacarlo de la tienda; después de todo, tenía razón, L los tenía dando vueltas como locos-

-...no puedo creer que me hayas convencido de venir a este lugar para que te compraras tu ropa...-Luka alegaba, mientras se encontraba sentada con las piernas y brazos cruzados-

-...bueno... es obvio que no me iba permitir usar esa ropa más tiempo...-Light se miraba frente a un espejo en un probador, con unos pantalones formales y una camisa de vestir-

-...te tardas horas...ni siquiera yo demoro tanto eligiendo ropa...-

-Light suspiró un poco desesperado-... bueno... esa es la diferencia entre tu y yo Luka-chan...el buen gusto por la ropa denota tu calidad de educación...-sonrió de nueva cuenta y volteó a ver a Luka-

-...grandioso...-dijo mientras movía insistentemente su pierna-...además... para colmo... ropa demasiado cara...tienes suerte que tenga ayuda divina...-

-...si...bueno... hay que saber aprovechar las oportunidades...-

-...hablaba en sentido figurado...lo que pasa es que no sabes que conseguí un empleo...-

-... ¿quien va querer contratar a una niña como tú?...-

-... eso a ti no te importa...-la joven giró su cabeza demostrando lo indignada que estaba-

-Light no puedo evitar reír-... seguiré viendo más ropa...-caminó pasando de largo a Luka-...gracias por tomarte la molestia de gastar tu dinero en mi...-y se alejó mientras veía la ropa-

-... ¿para que demonios se tomaron la molestia de revivirlo?...-Luka se dirigía con el Shinigami que observaba a un lado de ella-

-...bueno... en realidad tu lo reviviste...-Ryuuuku la señaló y rió divertido-

-...bajo órdenes...-aclaró la joven algo irritada-...ahora que me doy cuenta la clase de persona que es...es un ególatra...-

-...no puedes juzgarlo...-el Shinigami rió entre dientes-...es su segunda oportunidad...-

-...yo no se la hubiera otorgado sabiendo lo que hizo...-miró a Light desde lejos-

-...bueno... lamentablemente tu no eres la que tienes que decidir...-

-...si...bueno...ya que...-hizo un silencio y de pronto vio con interés al Shinigami-...y cuéntame Ryuuuku...-el Shinigami la miró indiferente-... ¿Cómo es que Light mató a su padre?...-

-...Ya te lo dije...no fue directamente por el...pero lo incitó...-

-...pero... ¿Cómo?...-

-...uno de los planes de Raito fue mostrarme ante todos los que participaban en el caso de Kira... obviamente tocando el Death Note...-hizo una pausa-...un enemigo muy potente de Kira también se convirtió en el de la policía de Japón... los detalles no son importantes... pero...un plan para atraparlo era usando los ojos de los Shinigami...-

-...así que Light propuso a su padre...-se adelantó a decir Luka-

-...en realidad el padre de Raito fue quien se ofreció...-

-...y entonces perdió la mitad de su vida...-

-...vaya... parece que no perdieron el tiempo y te explicaron muy bien las reglas de la _Death Note_...-Ryuuuku sonrió con cizaña y después continuó el tema-...el padre de Raito murió en batalla esa misma noche...-

-la joven estaba impresionada-...entonces no le faltaba mucho tiempo de todas maneras...-

-...así es...-Ryuuuku se quedó callado al ver que Luka cerraba sus ojos pensativa-...y cuéntame Luka...-éste rió ante la similar actitud que había tomado con la chica-... ¿cómo es que dijiste que Raito me vería?...-

-...bueno...-Luka suspiró aclarando su mente-... aparte de que lo dije solo para que no me molestara... todo depende de lo que diga Javo...no puedo tomar ninguna decisión sin su consentimiento-

-...sería divertido volver a charlar con Raito...-carcajeó como siempre-... y eso que cuando escribí su nombre, creí que sería la última vez que lo vería...-

-...pues ya ves...a veces pasan cosas sorprendentes...-la joven cerró sus ojos y suspiró; se estaba aburriendo de nuevo-... ese Light... ¿cuanto se ira a tardar?..-

-Ryuuuku rió maliciosamente-...creo que tienes razón, Luka... cada vez pasan cosas mas sorprendentes...-

-Luka abrió los ojos-... ¿por que lo dices?...-

-...Por que si aquellos hombres ven a Raito...-dijo apuntando a dos extraños de gabardina-...entonces si irá a prisión...-

-Luka se quedó pálida y sin habla; definitivamente lo peor, estaba por venir-

-... ¡Matsuda!...ya decídete...-Ide miraba desesperado al joven, quien yacía parado con dos trajes en cada mano-

-...es difícil Ide-san... ambos son tan bonitos y elegantes...-Matsuda miraba de forma infantil las vestimentas; poseer las dos era algo imposible-

-.. Solo pruébate el que más te guste y después págalo para largarnos de aquí...-

-...Hai...Hai...-el joven por fin decidió caminar a los probadores; cerró sus ojos quejándose ante la insistencia de su compañero-...oye Ide-s...-El joven había abierto sus ojos y de pronto se quedó sin palabras-

Ante Matsuda había un chico idéntico...no...Incluso podría ser Light el que se encontraba frente a él mirando ropa de manera indiferente. No pudo evitar palidecerse y mientras su mente conspiraba mil palabras para exclamar, su boca estaba muda. Instantáneamente, todos esos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, desde la primera vez que mencionaron el caso de un asesino múltiple tras la máscara de un salvador; luego cuando su jefe, Yagami-san, se dedico a salvaguardar a su familia de toda sospecha de aquel extraño detective, hasta el momento que disparó aquella arma hacia Light, quien había sido todo este tiempo, un mentiroso para los ojos de la verdad. Y ahora parecía que le jugaban una mala broma mostrándole un espectro de ese oscuro pasado, de aquella mente criminal que sin importar la muerte de su familia, acabaría realizando sus propósitos.

-... ¿Light-kun?...-su voz sonaba tenue, como si deseara que aquel joven no le oyera-

-Light no pudo evitar mirar a donde lo habían llamado; y se encontró con un muchacho; se veía mas grande, pero estaba muy pálido-

Al ver a aquel joven, la primera reacción en Light fue un _Deja Vú_. Otra vez esa sensación de ya haber visto o vivido algo. Pero al ver a éste joven sintió un poco de pena por el; como si se le hiciera un tonto, o incluso un payaso, pero su semblante de sorpresa no cambió en nada. Decidió que no diría nada y esperó a ver como reaccionaba el otro.

-Matsuda se quedó estático; era Light, claro que lo era, había respondido a su llamado-

-... ¡Matsuda!... ¿qué haces ahí parado?... se nos va la vida...-Ide dio un jalón a la gabardina de Matsuda, viendo la palidez de su compañero-... ¿qué pasa?...

-...Light...-Luka estaba escondida detrás en un mostrador; el joven la miró con confusión-... ¡ven aquí pronto!...-hablaba lo mas bajo posible para que solo Light pudiera oírla-

-...pero...- Light miró a donde Matsuda-

Luka no pudo aguantar más y corrió a tomar el brazo de Light, luego se dirigió a los probadores; ambos entraron a uno y Luka cerró la puerta.

-... ¿Qué rayos te sucede?...-Light estaba algo sonrojado e irritado a la vez; Luka lo tenía contra la pared-

-...en realidad me pones a dudar si en verdad eres inteligente...-

-Light la miró con desprecio-

-...son policías...si se dan cuenta que estas vivo...-

-... ¡Ya lo se!...solo que cuando lo vi... se me hizo muy conocido...-

-...no me importa si es tu hermano...es posible que ahora quieran confirmar si sigues vivo...y eso no nos conviene...-

-...entonces hay que irnos de aquí...ahora...-

-...claro que nos iremos...pero esperaremos a que se vayan... así podremos comprar tu maldita ropa...-Light le sonrió agradecido y Luka se ruborizó-...lo digo por que entonces ya no me vas a estar molestando...-

-...eres agradable cuando eres amable...-dijo Light al tiempo que Luka se asomaba por la puerta-

-...tu todo el tiempo eres desagradable...-La joven le respondió en un tono de angustia; estaba mas preocupada por los hombres de gabardina que el ataque de amabilidad por parte del castaño-

-... ¡Matsuda!...contéstame de una buena vez...-Ide insistía con hacer reaccionar al Joven-

-...Light-kun...-

-... ¿Qué?...-ahora el pálido era Ide-

-...lo vi...-

-... ¿Donde?...-Ide comenzó a ver toda la tienda en busca de aquel muchacho-

-...atrás de mi...era Light-kun...-Matsuda seguía en shock-

-Ide miró a donde Matsuda dijo-...no veo a nadie, Matsuda... ¿estas seguro de lo que viste?..-en segundos recordó lo que Aizawa les había dicho: no encontraban los restos de Yagami Light en su tumba y temían que estuviera con vida-

-...no lo se...-el joven volvía en si poco a poco-

-...hay que informar a L sobre esto... si Light sigue con vida... entonces de seguro a quien viste era él-

-Matsuda se aterró con solo imaginar que eso pudiera ser verdad-...pero... ¿no deberíamos buscarlo?...-

-..no te preocupes... encontrarlo será lo de menos...ahora vamos... hay que hablar con Aizawa...-Ide se alejó dirigiéndose a la puerta, mientras que Matsuda lo seguía un poco inseguro; pues antes de salir, miraba insistentemente hacia atrás-

-...bueno... ya se fueron...-Luka suspiró aliviada-...vaya problemas en los que nos metemos por tu culpa...-

-...Gomen...-Light escondió su mirada en su cabello-... es muy difícil cuando no sabes lo que has hecho...-

-...por eso te voy a ayudar a que recuerdes todo...-

-... no tienes que ayudarme si no quieres...-

-...me gusta que te hagas el valiente...pero en estos momentos ese papel no te va...además... como amigos...debemos ayudarnos mutuamente...-

-... ¿somos amigos?...-

-..¿Qué somos entonces?...-

-...eres una simple niña que quieres ayudarme para que te dejen en paz...-

-...bueno... también soy eso...no te lo quería decir por que sería muy cruel de mi parte...-la joven frunció el ceño-

-...me gustabas mas cuando eras amable...-detrás de su mirada había sonreído-...al menos te veías menos inmadura...-

-... ¿ya vas a comenzar?...-La joven miraba con desagrado a Light-

-...solo eso me hace sentir mejor...-sonrió aún más-

-...entonces aprovecha... date el gusto de hacerme sentir menos... para que tu ego no se vea afectado por mi...anda...-

-...no seas tan gruñona...-Light puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y revolvió su cabello-...eres muy joven para serlo...-

-...claro...-respondió sarcástica-... me lo va decir un viejo...-

-Light no pudo evitar reírse-

-...Disculpen... ¿van a seguir usando el probador?...-una joven que atendía la tienda los tomó por sorpresa-... es que solo puede haber una persona a la vez...-Light y Luka se ruborizaron al unísono, pues la joven había hablado de una forma muy directa-

-...Lo siento...-Luka salió totalmente apenada-...quería ver si le quedaba bien la ropa...-

-...bueno...-La asistente la veía con sospecha-... para eso están los espejos de aquí afuera...-

-..No volverá a suceder...-Light salió y le sonrió a la joven, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquel joven tan atractivo-

-La chica se quedó unos segundos admirando a Light; pero luego reaccionó de inmediato-...No hay problema, caballero...-bajó la vista para que no se diera cuenta de su rubor-

-...Maldito mujeriego...-Luka maldijo por lo bajo-

-...bueno...-Light tomó a Luka del brazo de una manera comprometedora-... vayamos a pagar esto... ¿ne?...-

-... haces esto a propósito... ¿verdad?...-Luka ahora caminaba hacia la caja, atada del brazo del joven-

-...deberías haber visto tu cara... parecía que estabas celosa...-

-Luka soltó una risa burlona-... ¿tanto crees que tienes mi atención?..-

-...bueno...soy el único hombre que has visto... y vivo contigo... eso debería ser algo...-

-...creo que tienes demasiada confianza en ti mismo... ¿no crees?...-

-...no...Más bien creo que empiezas a gustarme...-

-Luka entrecerró sus ojos despectivos y se quedó con la boca abierta impactada-

-...si... también me doy cuenta que caes muy rápido en las bromas...-sonrió divertido-

-... ya decía yo... que desilusión...-Luka bajó su mirada triste-...te me hacías muy atractivo...-

-...-Light reaccionó de la misma manera que Luka-

-...bueno... ya somos dos que caen en bromas...-ahora fue Luka quien sonrió-

-Light rió complacido-...muy lista...creo que después de todo... la niña resulto muy inteligente...-y Luka le dio un golpe en el brazo indignada-... y muy agresiva también...-

La señorita que estaba detrás del mostrador de la caja los veía con una risa nerviosa, a la vez los dos jóvenes que yacían frente a ella parecían hermanos, otras, parecían novios.

-..Anda... ya paga, Luka-chan...-

-Luka lo miró de la forma mas odiosa que pudo haberse imaginado; después le dedico una sonrisa a la joven que atendía la caja y le dio el dinero-

-...muchas gracias por su compra...esperamos que vuelvan pronto...-

-..Yo también lo espero, señorita...-ahí estaba de nuevo Light, conquistando a cada chica a muy a su querer-

-...eres horrible...-Luka salía de la tienda con una cara tanto resignada como despectiva hacia Light-... ¿no te da vergüenza?...-

-...solo me estoy divirtiendo contigo...-

-...yo no me divierto...-

-...yo nunca dije que tenías que reír... me divierto contigo a costa de tu felicidad...-

-...Tanta alegría me matará, Light...-el sarcasmo de Luka hizo que Light riera mas aún-

-...Luka...-ahora Ryuuuku era quien hablaba-...tienes que aprender que Light tiene muchas maneras extrañas de combatir con la gente... recuerda que es muy listo y con eso es suficiente para encontrar tus debilidades...-

-Los ojos de odio de Luka pasaron a ver a los de Ryuuuku-

-Ryuuuku rió-... yo solo te lo decía... no te lo tomes a mal conmigo...-esa sonrisa cómplice cada vez era mas común en él-

-...supongo que ahora iremos a ver tus registros... ¿cierto?...-

-..Claro... con media policía buscándote... será fácil que nos encuentren...-

-...entonces iremos a casa...-una mirada de cansancio fue otra escena en el rostro de Light-

-...Bingo...-le contestó con sarcasmo la ojiverde-...hasta que dices algo inteligente...-

-Light la miró como un padre a su hija, cuando dice algo infantil; y siguieron caminando hasta perderse entre la ciudad-

El regreso a casa fue más silencioso de lo que ellos esperaban, y no es que no tuvieran nada que decir, pero tanto Light como Luka estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos. Lo que había pasado en la tarde significaba poner en riesgo sus vidas, y Luka se sentía culpable por no haberlo cuidado lo suficiente; mientras que Light se sentía como un idiota por no saber nada de su vida.

Los suspiros emergían en cada uno, y no se atrevían a hablarse, no sabían que esperar uno del otro; todo ese ambiente de inquietante angustia se mantuvo hasta el momento que quedaron frente a la puerta, que yacía abierta a los ojos de ambos jóvenes.

-...Luka... espera aquí... iré a revisar...-se acercó a ella para entregarle las bolsas de su ropa-

-...pero...Light...-la joven ahora cargaba todas las bolsas-

-...eres una niña... no puedes hacer nada... en cambio... yo soy un hombre y puedo defenderme...-el joven la miraba serio-

-...incluso en situaciones de peligro me denigras...-la joven le dedicó una sonrisa resignada-...esta bien...ve...-

-Light le imitó la sonrisa, pero mas segura-...volveré... no te preocupes...-y se acercó a la puerta sigilosamente-

-Ryuuuku apareció a un lado de Luka atravesando la pared de la casa-...definitivamente hice bien en venir...-el Shinigami sonrió ante la mirada expectante de Luka-...las cosas se pondrán aún mejor...-

Light entró con suma cautela; abrió la puerta lentamente y esta rechinó revelando su presencia a cualquiera que pudiera estar dentro de la casa.

Hubiera entrado a explorar más allá, sino hubiera sido que de entre el pasillo oscuro de los cuartos apareció un extraño muchacho. Salió de entre las sombras comiendo pacíficamente una paleta, solo se quedó viendo de una manera muy extraña hacia Light; como si quisiera reconocerlo. Fue la misma mirada que le brindo el joven de ojos color miel; a su parecer, ya lo había visto antes, solo que no sabía donde.

-... ¿Quien eres?...-Light miraba al extraño con una desconfianza descomunal; acompañado de un sentimiento de antipatía que juraba ya haber sentido-

-...me han dicho que tengo muchos nombres...pero... puedes llamarme Ryuuuzaky...-

Light se quedó sorprendido cuando lo vio: tenía el cabello despeinado y de un color negro opaco, era de piel muy blanca pero su rostro denotaba algo bastante extraño; tenía unas ojeras demasiado marcadas para alguien que no había dormido por días. Yacía parado de una forma algo rara, estaba encorvado y tenía sus manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que vestía una camisa de manga larga de color blanca y unos pantalones de mezclilla demasiado holgados; algo que no sabía este sujeto, era comprar ropa, al menos era lo que Light pensaba.

-Luka se desesperó al no recibir respuestas por parte del castaño-...Light... ¿estas bien?...

-...parece que te llaman...Light...-el pelinegro sacó su paleta y apunto con ella a donde provenía la voz de la joven-

-Light entre cerró sus ojos, viendo con amargura a Ryuuuzaky-...si, Luka...aquí estoy...

-Luka entró y vio a Light sin darse cuenta de la segunda presencia-...claro... déjame allá afuera cargando con todas tus cosas...-de pronto vio al pelinegro y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par-...¿y este quien es?...-

-...tu debes ser Luka-san... ¿no es cierto?...-como si nada, se sentó en el sillón; con sus pies pisando el asiento y sus rodillas frente a su pecho-...te describieron perfectamente...

-...describirme... ¿quien?...-y entonces recordó-... ¡ah!...te refieres a Javo... de seguro él fue quien te envió a ayudarnos...-

-... ¿ayuda?...-Light estaba confundido-...jamás me dijiste que nos ayudarían...-

-...ah... es que se me olvido...-la joven rió nerviosa-

-... ¿se te olvido que tenias un alma que ayudar?...-la mirada de odio de Light era inconfundible-

-...pero ve el lado positivo... tenemos un poco de ayuda...-

-Light miró de nuevo con desconfianza al nuevo-... no confió en el...-

-...y no lo hagas...-contesto Ryuuuzaky-...creo que me están confundiendo... por que de hecho fui enviado aquí a recibir ayuda...-

-..¿Nani?...-Luka estaba paranoica; lidiar con Light y ahora tener que ayudar a otro...era demasiado-..._maldito Javo... de seguro solo me mintió... y ahora... ¿tengo que cuidar de dos?..._

-... ¿Cómo entraste?...-los pensamientos de Luka fueron interrumpidos por la pregunta tan directa de Light-

-Ryuuuzaky miró al joven como un niño confundido-... fueron varios factores... el primero... la perilla de la puerta estaba demasiado vieja... así que se puede forzar fácilmente... dos... el hecho de que tu buzón está vacío mientras que los demás tienen correo, me hizo pensar que son los únicos en este piso, así que no habría ningún problema en meterse ilegalmente...-Light estaba enfurecido y a la vez sorprendido por las sencillas deducciones del joven-...y por ultimo...la puerta estaba abierta cuando entré...-

-Light y Luka casi se iban de espaldas cuando oyeron esto último-... ¿Dejaste la puerta abierta, niña?...-Light miraba a Luka como si fuera una total tarada-

-Luka solo reía de lo mas apenada-... no lo se... según yo cerré bien... pero... tal vez...no lo recuerdo...-

-... ¡Baka!...-fue lo único que el castaño dijo antes de irse a sentar al sillón que estaba frente al pelinegro-

-...es muy peligroso que dejes la casa a la intemperie... si alguien desea secuestrarte sería muy fácil con solo seguir tus costumbres unos días...-

-si...lo siento...-miró a Light; era una disculpa mas para el castaño que para si misma, pero éste solo volteó a otro lado ignorándola. Al no ver respuesta, se dedicó al extraño-...lamento mi falta de educación... ¿Cual es tu nombre?...-

-...llámame Ryuuuzaky...-el joven sacó de su boca el palito de la aparente paleta, pues ya no tenia nada dulce-

-... mucho gusto Ryuuuzaky...-Luka le extendió su mano como saludo-

-...el gusto es mío, Luka-san...-el joven le estrechó la mano para luego colocarla sobre sus rodillas-

-..y...¿qué es lo que sabes de ti?...-la joven se sentó en otro sillón, estaba atenta a Ryuuuzaky-

-...nada... me dijeron que tu me lo dirías...aunque por la expresión que tienes en tu rostro en este momento, supondré que tampoco sabes nada...-

-...Bingo...-contestó sarcástico Light, usando la misma expresión que la joven-

-...lamento que tengas que enterarte de esta manera...-se dirigía a Ryuuuzaky, pero miraba a Light despectivamente-...pero "ellos" tienen la costumbre de encomendarme tareas de las cuales nunca estoy enterada...-

-...entonces quieres decir que no puedes ayudarme...-el pelinegro se levantó para irse-

-...no... No te preocupes...-Luka se adelantó y volvió a sentar a Ryuuuzaky-...te ayudaré...no tienes la culpa de los errores de los demás...así que cuenta con mi apoyo...-

-...mientras no des problemas...-Light fijo su fría mirada en la del joven-

-...no te preocupes... Light-kun...él que está enojado es otro...-el castaño lo vio con sumo desprecio, pero Ryuuuzaky no decayó ante su mirada-

-Luka se percató del pesado ambiente que empezó a embargar cuando estos jóvenes se retaban con la mirada-...eh...-comentó nerviosa-... ¿por que no comemos algo?...-

-...buena idea...-de pronto Ryuuuzaky vio a Luka con su extraña mirada, pero más animado-

-... ¿y que recomiendas que comamos?...-Light frunció el ceño y también miraba a la joven-

-...para que pregunté...-Light y Luka yacían fuera de una pastelería, mientras que el pelinegro estaba dentro mirando el mostrador de las diferentes variedades de postres-

-...bueno... él hizo una sugerencia...-Luka fijó su mirada en Ryuuuzaky-

-...si...pero... ¿pasteles?...-frunció el ceño y también miraba al joven-...eso ni siquiera se clasifica como comida...-

-... ¿me lo dice un muerto que no ha comido desde que lo enterraron?...-

-Light siguió mirando al frente pero con una mirada de desprecio más marcada-...te equivocas, Luka-chan... si te das cuenta... estoy más que vivo...-

-...entonces no seas tan huraño...disfruta de un pastel... además... de seguro tu paladar lo disfrutará...-

-... ¿por que piensas eso?...-

-...Algo que es mas que seguro, es que cuando una persona renace, su paladar es como la de un bebé, esta atento a todo, disfrutando y reconociendo cada sabor...-miró a Light con una sonrisa-...además... ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que comiste pastel?...-y tras una risa traviesa por parte de la joven, se encaminó a entrar al lado de Ryuuuzaky-

-Light se quedó pensativo unos minutos, cada palabra que Luka había dicho era verdad. No lo había pensado debido a la preocupación de su pasado, y entonces se acordó de nuevo de algo que solían decir por ahí: _No pienses demasiado en el pasado, que el futuro se te puede escapar en un segundo_. Dio un suspiro y encogió los hombros; creo que después de todo, relajarse no le haría mal. Caminó lentamente y alcanzó a Luka tras el mostrador, ésta lo miró con insistencia, deseaba saber si había causado algún efecto en aquel joven de ojos color miel; éste jamás la miró, pero sonrió para si y por fin dijo-...quiero un pastel de chocolate...-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aclaración:

(1)…Sigmund Freud, para los que no sepan, fue un psicólogo analista muy famoso…solo que como en diferentes países su escritura no es igual…. Solo lo hice para que no se confundieran XDDD

wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii XDDDD... por fin el tercer capitulo... lamento si he tardado tanto... pero es que de seguro saben que es muy normal que cuando andas inspirado/a y deseas escribir... siempre suceden hechos sobrenaturales que te detienen...

Ryuuuku:...como por ejemplo que me tengas que comprar manzanas...-risas-

¬¬...hablaba en sentido metafórico... pero también cuenta XD... en fin... ya estoy escribiendo el cuarto capitulo así que espero...

Ryuuuku:... que me des manzanas por fin ¬¬...

u¬¬...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen fin...como decía... aparte de darle las malditas manzanas a Ryuuuku... el capitulo estará mejor que antes...ya que estarán lo dos genios haciendo de las suyas

Hice este cap... Muy largo... pero en fin... así disfrutaran más XDDDDDDDDDD... así como yo lo hice escribiéndolo...

Este capitulo esta dedicada a mi amiga Palito... así es... ella me ayudo en muchos detalles importantes que me ayudaron a formular con mas calidad esta pagina de mi historia...

Espero que haya sido de su agrado... y espero con ansias publicar el siguiente...

Ryuuuku:... con manzanas... XDDDDDD

Si... ¬¬ con manzanas... XDDD... gracias a mis demás seguidores... y el siguiente cap será dedicado para ellos... en cuanto a la historia claro... que gracias a su reviews... sin saber... me han inspirado a crear buenas y nuevas ideas...

Hasta la próxima...

XD


	4. Siempre Enemigos

Después de tanto hacerlos esperar, este es el cuarto capitulo…

Please…. Enjoy….

_Life Note_

_Capitulo 4: …Siempre Enemigos…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquella fue la tarde más agradable que Luka pudo tener, claro, quitando las discusiones que Light y Ryuuuzaky tenían a cada rato, se puede decir que fue una tarde tranquila. La verdad es que le había parecido extraño que dos personas discutieran tanto, era obvio que había escuchado sobre personas que no se llevaran bien, ya que eran demasiado prejuiciosas como para poder evitar ese maravilloso gusto de la crítica; pero estos dos jóvenes se miraban de manera extraña, era como un reto para cada uno provocarse, como si fuera un gusto, e incluso, una costumbre.

Todo esto llevó a Luka a pensar que tal vez ya se conocían y la única que no lo sabía era ella, pero era totalmente imposible, por que dos personas que se conocen y se desagradan, rápidamente cuestionan el por que la obligada convivencia, si es que no eran de mucha plática amena.

-… ¿Qué tienes?...-Luka salió de sus pensamientos a causa de la pregunta de Light-…has estado muy callada desde que salimos de la pastelería…-

-…Desde antes…-corrigió Ryuuuzaky-

-Light lo miró despectivo; se estaba cansado que el pelinegro siempre le corrigiera o le llevara la contraria-…bueno no importa desde cuando esta así…el punto es… ¿por qué?…-

-…es divertido verlos pelear…-dijo tranquila y llanamente para después reírse de la sorpresa que había causado en los jóvenes-…vamos… ¿acaso no se dieron cuenta?... discuten por trivialidades…-

-…no son trivialidades…-Light se defendía con su ya típico semblante de indignado-

-… ¿así que preguntarme el por que elegí pastel de fresas no son trivialidades?...-Ryuuuzaky atacó de pronto al castaño con la pregunta-

-… ¿de que lado estas?...-Light contestó enfadado ante la aparente traición de Ryuuuzaky-

-…del lado de la razón, Light-kun…-

-… ¿te das cuenta que se esta burlando de nosotros por nuestras discusiones?...-Light quería hacer entrar en razón al pelinegro, mientras lo miraba con un rostro de profunda lástima-

-…si…-fue lo único que respondió el pelinegro-

-… ¿Quién no se iba reír por las tonterías por las que discuten?...parecen niños…-ahora fue Luka quien intervino con el rostro divertido-

-…otra vez… ¿te das cuenta, Ryuuuzaky?...por segunda ocasión no esta diciendo tontos…-Light esperaba que el joven por fin dijera algo-

-…bueno…-contestó paciente el pelinegro-…ya lo dijo dos veces en el día…entonces debe ser verdad…-

-…eres patético…te estas dejando ofender por una niña…-Light perdía la paciencia-

-… ¡Oye!..-Luka reaccionó de una manera fugaz-

-…al menos no soy mas patético que tu, Light-kun…-Ryuuuzaky volvió a atacar, pero esta vez de una manera pacífica-

-… ¡¿Qué?!...-Light estaba más que indignado-

-...primero...inicias discusiones en la pastelería sin ningún sentido…segundo… atacas a Luka-san sin una razón en particular…y tercero… cuando ella se defiende pretendes que yo te ayude a atacarla…-hizo una pausa-…Light-kun…pides demasiado de otros…. Y eso… es más patético…-Light no pudo evitar apretar sus puños y mirar a Ryuuuzaky con una rabia inconfundible-…con esto…puedo pensar que estas celoso, Light-kun…-

-…Que tonterías dices…-Light relajó sus manos; los comentarios del pelinegro lo confundieron un tanto-… ¿Cómo podría estar celoso?...

-..Hey Chicos…miren… ya llegamos…-Luka tenía que terminar con esa discusión, pues no le gustaba a donde estaba yendo Ryuuuzaky con sus deducciones-

-…ah…que bien…-Ryuuuzaky dio un vistazo al edificio, dejando al castaño con las palabras en la boca-…así podré tomar una taza de café…-

-… ¿piensas tomar café cuando vamos a dormir?...-Light no pudo evitar atacar al joven; tenía que vengarse de un modo u otro-

-… ¿Te afecta en algo, Light-kun?...-el castaño se quedó sin palabras, y ante esto Ryuuuzaky siguió caminando hasta entrar al edificio-

-Light guardó silencio un momento y después se dispuso al lado de Luka-…es muy raro…-

-La joven miró al castaño y frunció el ceño-…no es raro…a mi se me hace interesante…-la joven hizo una pausa mientras observaba al pelinegro mas detenidamente-…es más… creo que es muy original…-lentamente caminó para entrar al edificio-

-… ¿original?...-Light alcanzó a preguntar a la joven, quien se quedo quieta frente a la puerta-

-Luka encorvó los hombros-…solo es él mismo…-Cruzó el umbral de la puerta, dejando a Light en un profundo silencio y en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

Tres hombres se encontraban parados frente aquellas pantallas que tapizaban la pared, era lo único que alumbraba ese cuarto que se hallaba oscuro. Sus rostros estaban empapados de sudor ante lo que veían en esas imágenes, es que simplemente era imposible.

Un niño albino también las miraba, no parecía tan preocupado, pues un rato después decidió dedicarle su atención a unos cuantos juguetes que estaban regados por la habitación

-… ¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?...-el niño no dejó de mirar sus juguetes, pero hizo la pregunta de una manera clara-

-…Hoy en la tarde…cuando Matsuda y yo estábamos en la tienda…-Ide tuvo que salir de su asombro para poder hablar-

-… ¿y…me pueden explicar que estaban haciendo en la tienda, Ide-san?...-otro de los hombres preguntó, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla con aparente indiferencia-

-…yo…-el hombre trató de explicarse hasta que se vio interrumpido por el niño albino-

-…no importa que es lo que estaban haciendo… lo importante es lo que encontraron ahí…-el niño tomó un robot de juguete y lo acomodó frente a él-

-…aun así no tenían por que dejar su puesto, Near…eso no lo justifica…-El hombre del rostro serio no cedía ante su enojo-

-…Aizawa…-al oír su nombre, el rostro del hombre flaqueó-…si hubieran estado haciendo mal su trabajo… no hubieran encontrado estas pruebas…-Near intentaba demostrar a Aizawa, que esa clase de accidentes eran propios y comunes, además de que siempre ayudaban en la investigación-

Era lo que ellos comúnmente llamaban: _Pruebas sueltas_, es decir, que no estaban ligadas directamente al caso, pero que debido a una coincidencia extraña, lograban encontrarlas.

Y era justamente lo que tenían en frente. Cuando Ide y Matsuda abandonaron aquella tienda, informaron a Aizawa, a pesar de que recibirían llamadas de atención por no estar enfocados al trabajo, no podían dejar pasar que era probable que hubieran visto al asesino múltiple mejor conocido como: _Kira_. Después de varios minutos de convencer a su jefe que lo que decían era cierto, se comunicaron con L, o más bien con Near, ya que haber conocido a Ryuuuzaky y convivir con él, les hizo ver a su manera, que nadie podría heredar su lugar como el gran detective que había sido.

Decidieron hablar con las jovencitas que habían atendido la tienda esa tarde, y para sorpresa de todos, confirmaron que, efectivamente, habían visto a un joven castaño que coincidía con las descripciones que apuntaban a Yagami Light. Y eso no fue todo, sino que les llamó la atención lo que una joven asistente había dicho: que iba acompañado de una joven. Por un momento pensaron en Misa, hasta que automáticamente sus mentes recordaron que ella había decidido quitarse la vida después de enterarse de la muerte del joven.

Luego de varias deducciones que no llevaron a nada, Near se encargo de recaudar los videos de vigilancia que había en la tienda, en su interior sonrió agradecido de que aún existiera gente que pusiera tanto empeño en cuidar sus negocios.

Observaron que ahí se mostraba lo que mas temían, era mas que claro, Yagami Light aparecía en casi todo el video de vigilancia haciendo lo que cualquier persona normal: estaba comprando ropa. La veía, eligiendo cual era la de mejor estilo y después se iba a los probadores donde el video no mostraba más por que era un punto ciego. No habían visto toda la cinta, solo hasta el punto donde Light veía unas cuantas prendas; se dieron cuenta que salía del establecimiento acompañada de una joven, tal como habían dicho las asistentes. Acabaron por poner el video desde el principio, donde vieron que realmente, Yagami entraba acompañado de una joven y que se perdía en los probadores. Inmediatamente Near pidió el video donde se observaba a lo lejos este punto ciego, y de nuevo dio en el blanco: ahí yacía esa joven, sentada y un poco impaciente, ya que se notaba que le desesperaba que su acompañante se tardara tanto haciendo las compras.

-…hay que investigar todo sobre ella…-Near observaba la pantalla donde estaba la chica-… no serviría de nada investigar sobre Light, ya que supuestamente esta muerto y ahora no sabemos mucho de él….-hizo una pausa mientras veía detenidamente la cinta-…pero ella…nos llevara justo donde esta Kira…-

-Matsuda también miraba el video atentamente-…además… creo que ella es muy extraña…-

-… ¿Por qué lo dices, Matsuda-san?...-Near vio de reojo al joven-

-… ¿No lo ven?...-Matsuda apuntó donde estaba la joven-…está hablando sola…-

-Near se paralizó al oír las palabras de Matsuda-…_ ¿está hablando sola?_...-el niño albino recordó algo que lo asustó aun más-…_Mikami_…-ese nombre surgió de pronto-…_Mikami hablaba solo……cuando estaba con el Shinigami…-_las deducciones lo congelaron de pronto-…_entonces ésta joven…_-miró la pantalla y abrió los ojos aun más-…_tiene un Death Note…-_

-… ¿sucede algo, Near?...-Aizawa no sabía por que, pero no le gustaba nada que de pronto el infante se quedara callado-

-Near dio la espalda a las pantallas y vio de frente a los hombres, con una mirada de profunda amargura-…cuando investiguen a esta joven… tengan mucho cuidado que no los vea…-

-Todos se quedaron quietos-… ¿Por qué lo dices Near?...-Matsuda, que siempre era curioso, no dudo en preguntar-

-…Matsuda…-Near vio hacia al joven-…mencionaste que ella estaba hablando sola…-el joven asintió corroborando lo que el peliblanco decía-…en realidad… estaba hablando con un Shinigami…-

-Todos palidecieron al instante-… ¿con un Shinigami?...-Aizawa fue el primero en reaccionar-…pero… ¿cómo puede ser posible?...-

-El niño albino se sentó y volvió a sus hábitos con los juguetes-… es obvio que saben… que cuando no habíamos tocado la _Death Note_….Yagami Light era el único que podía ver al Shinigami Ryuuuku….-Todos miraban atentos a Near-…También debo decirles que una de las veces que investigamos a Mikami, él se encontraba solo…y comenzó a hablar como si hubiera alguien más…-el peliblanco miraba a la nada; estaba visualizando todo de nuevo-…. es así como descubrimos… entre otras cosas… que estaba acompañado de un Shinigami….-Near hacía remolinos con un mechón de su cabello, mientras que a su alrededor, lo miraban impresionados-…y es lo mismo que sucede con esta joven… por eso deben tener mucho cuidado…. por que ustedes saben de lo que es capaz una persona que posee una _Death Note_…-de nuevo hizo una pausa, y observó sus rostros-...no olviden lo que hizo Yagami Light…o más bien… Kira…-

Hubo un momento de profundo silencio entre todos los presentes. Tanto Aizawa, como Ide y Matsuda recordaron exactamente todo lo que habían pasado por ese cuaderno, que como había dicho el peliblanco, era el arma más letal que podía existir. Incluso Near, que siempre se mostraba tranquilo y su rostro jamás mostraba expresión alguna, estaba preocupado por lo que venía. No sabían que tanto estaba preparada esa joven, pero lo que si, es que tenía de su lado, a aquel que alguna vez estuvo a punto de convertirse en el Dios del Nuevo Mundo, por lo tanto la convertía en una persona mucho más peligrosa.

Debían tener mucho cuidado, pues de nuevo regresaban a aquellas andanzas, donde tenían que sobreprotegerse, ya que, hasta el mas mínimo detalle era clave para las acciones de Kira. No pudieron evitar sentir de nuevo esa presión, ese miedo constante, inconfundible y sobrecogedor. Era regresar al pasado, vivir de nuevo esas experiencias tan odiadas; pero no había duda, tenían que actuar, y rápido, por que el tiempo era el factor constante en todo esto.

-…Muy bien…-Aizawa tomó aliento, para dirigir como el jefe que era-…empezaremos a investigar…-miró a Near con suma cautela-…Otra vez tendremos que trabajar juntos, Near…-

-…Me temo que si, Aizawa…-éste lo miro con el mismo rostro de siempre-…es lamentable que tengamos que unir fuerzas para detener de nuevo a este criminal…y no para otro caso sin tanta importancia…-Near no dijo nada más, solo continuó con lo suyo, aquellos juguetes eran su única distracción, y a pesar que cualquiera se hubiera burlado, le ayudaban a pensar mejor-

-…estaremos en contacto…-fue lo último que dijo Aizawa antes de darle la espalda al infante, y dirigirse a la puerta, mientras que Matsuda e Ide lo seguían silenciosos-

-… debo decir que ha sido el día más largo de mi vida…-Luka se dejó caer exhausta en el sillón para después poner un cojín sobre su regazo-

-Light frunció el ceño-…querrás decir de tu corta vida… pues por lo que se….tu no tienes mucho de haber sido revivida…-

-…dos semanas para ser exacta, mi querido Light…-dijo esto marcándolo con su mano-

-… ¿querido?...-el castaño miró a la joven despectiva y burlonamente-

-…es un término que se usa de forma sarcástica para demostrar el desprecio hacia una persona en particular…-Ryuuuzaky yacía sentado sobre el sillón, en aquella postura extraña y tomando café sosteniendo la taza con el meñique levantado-

-Light lo vio irritado-…eso ya lo se…por si no lo sabes, Ryuuuzaky…la forma con la que le contesté es para demostrarle igualmente mi desprecio…-

-…es lo que iba decir, Light-kun… pero no me dejaste hablar para terminar de decirlo…-tenía esa cara de inocente detrás de sus remarcadas ojeras-

-…Oigan…-Luka llamó la atención de los jóvenes, quienes la miraron al instante-…es divertido verlos pelear…en serio… pero ya es muy tarde para hacerlo… y debemos decidir como dormiremos…-

-…a mi me toca la cama…-se adelantó a decir el joven de ojos color miel-…no sabes lo incómodo que es el sillón…-Luka solo frunció el ceño resignada-

-…Oye Light-kun…-ahora Ryuuuzaky reprochaba-… te olvidas de mi…yo también tengo derecho a una cama…-

-… ¿tu?...-Light lo miró despectivo-…por lo que puedo ver en tus ojeras… tu no duermes…-

-… ¿y eso que importa?… tengo el derecho a esa cama aún sino la uso… puedo tomar descansos ¿sabes?...-

-…Muy bien, niños… ya basta…-Luka negaba con la cabeza al tiempo que se irritaba-…tendremos que decidir esto de otra forma…-

-… ¿y cómo planeas hacer eso, Luka-chan?...-Light miraba retadoramente a la joven-

Unos instantes después, los tres jóvenes yacían sentados alrededor de la barra de la cocina; Light y Ryuuuzaky de un lado y Luka por el otro. La joven sostenía un frasco de cristal que contenía tres papeles doblados con cuidado.

-…lo decidiremos a la suerte…-Light miraba a la joven de una forma despectiva; no estaba de acuerdo en la decisión de Luka. Mientras que Ryuuuzaky solo miraba el frasco, esperando por fin el resultado-…como vieron… anoté en cada papel un lugar para dormir…_la cama_…_el sillón_… y finalmente…_el suelo_…-hizo una pausa y esperó a que forzosamente Light asintiera aceptando el juego, mientras que Ryuuuzaky solo miró de reojo a la joven-…cada uno de nosotros tomará un papel y dormiremos en el lugar donde nos corresponda…-

-…Luka-chan… no somos niños…no tienes por que explicarnos…-Light se estaba impacientando-

-…bien…-Luka le dedicó una mirada asesina al castaño-… ¿Quién será el primero en elegir?...

-Hubo un silencio donde los tres jóvenes se miraban entre ellos-…si no les molesta yo quiero ser el primero…-Ryuuuzaky miraba con ansias el frasco-… no soy una persona que adore esta clase de juegos… pero si me gustan los enigmas…así que quisiera resolver este de una buena vez…-

-Light suspiró resignado-… adelante, Ryuuuzaky…date el gusto de resolver "el enigma"…-Light se escondió detrás de su rostro y su mirada se volvió más sombría, mientras Ryuuuzaky sacaba el tan esperado papel-…_Después de todo ya se cual papel elegir…Luka no revolvió muy bien el frasco… y gracias a que observé los movimientos…ya se cual debo escoger…-_

_-_…la cama…-leyó Ryuuuzaky tranquilo-

-… ¡¿Nani?!...-Light estuvo apunto de caer de su silla cuando escuchó al pelinegro-

-…dije…-el pelinegro miró con inocencia al castaño-… que me tocó la cama…-hizo una pausa-… y si no me crees…-Ryuuuzaky desdobló el papel frente a Light comprobándole que lo que decía era verdad; el papel tenía escrito la palabra _cama_-

-…eso no puede ser… se supone que el papel que tenía la cama era este…-Light metió su mano al frasco y sacó otro papel-

-… ¡Hiciste trampa, Light!...-Luka estaba indignada-…observaste todo el tiempo los papeles para elegir el de la cama… que tramposo eres…-

-…ibas a ganar, Light-kun…-Ryuuuzaky ignoró el reproche de Luka-…pero vi lo que estabas haciendo… y cuando no te diste cuenta los moví… así… a mi me tocaría la cama y a ti no…-

-Luka vio con asombro y desprecio a Ryuuuzaky igualmente-… ¡¿Tú también hiciste trampa, Ryuuuzaky?!...les debería dar vergüenza…-

-Light miraba con odio al pelinegro-…_este Ryuuuzaky es muy bueno… es deductivo y demás…va terminar colmándome la paciencia…_-Light no dejaba de pensar y de mirarlo con desprecio-

-…propongo comenzar de nuevo…-dijo Ryuuuzaky al tiempo que miraba al castaño

-…como quieras…-Light decía las palabras con amargura-

-…solo que esta vez…-continuó el pelinegro-…Luka revolverá el frasco sin nuestra presencia…-

-…pero entonces ella podría hacer trampa también…-Light miró de reojo a la joven, con cierta desconfianza-

-… ¡Si yo no soy como ustedes!...-Luka se defendió mientras respondía a la mirada del castaño-

-…tienes razón, Light-kun…-Ryuuuzaky respondió mientras abría mas sus ojos-…debe haber alguna manera…-el pelinegro comenzó a pensar mientras ponía su dedo pulgar en su boca-

-…_estos idiotas_…-la joven pensaba mientras veía a ambos jóvenes con su rostro de indiferencia; al parecer no se dieron cuenta lo ofendida que estaba Luka. Decidió que no valía la pena discutir con ellos y salió de la cocina sin que ellos se dieran cuenta-

-…tengo una idea…-por fin Light salió de su trance de pensador-…podemos poner una venda sobre los ojos de Luka y que revuelva el frasco mientras la observamos…así ninguno de los dos hará trampa por que estaremos cuidándonos uno al otro…-

-…me parece buena idea…-Ryuuuzaky tomó el frasco-..Luka…. ¿podrías…?...-de pronto ambos jóvenes miraron hacia el lugar de la joven y se dieron cuenta que ya no estaba-

-… ¿A dónde fue?...-Light frunció el ceño confundido-

Cuando Ryuuuzaky y Light salieron a buscar a Luka de la cocina a la sala, se dieron cuenta que la joven yacía en el suelo dormida. Había acomodado un par sábanas para hacer un pequeño colchón y tomó un cobertor para cubrirse. Se había desesperado de tal modo, que a Luka no le importó dormir en el suelo, después de todo, prefería eso a tener que esperar que los jóvenes terminaran el juego y decidir el lugar para dormir. El castaño y el pelinegro se sintieron un poco culpables, no tenía que llegar a tal extremo; ahora los jóvenes estaban avergonzados.

-…creo que nos tomamos todo muy en serio, Light-kun…-Ryuuuzaky se apoyó en cuclillas para observar mejor a la joven-

-…creo que si, Ryuuuzaky…-Light suspiró cabizbajo; se quedó parado y de pronto apretó sus puños; se sintió muy apenado por lo que había hecho, nunca había actuado de esa manera y Luka no se merecía eso-

A la mañana siguiente, Luka se despertó con cuidado; los rayos del sol ya habían entrado a la casa, y poco a poco habían comenzado a irritar sus ojos, a tal grado que espantaron su sueño y no tuvo más remedio que levantarse. Lentamente se destapó hasta que se sentó y el cobertor todavía cubría la mitad de su cuerpo. Se estiró para relajar sus músculos tensos y bostezó mientras que su mente pensaba en que habían quedado aquellos con su patético juego; y si se habían dado de su ausencia anoche. Se quedó quieta unos minutos mientras que se percataba que no había ni el menor ruido, y vaya que fue extraño no escuchar las voces de esos dos discutiendo. Desde donde se encontraba echó un vistazo a la casa para ver si podía ubicarlos.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que a varios metros de donde ella se había acomodado, Light y Ryuuuzaky yacían dormidos en el suelo; el castaño a la izquierda, y el pelinegro a la derecha de donde ella se encontraba. Ambos, habían puesto sábanas y demás como Luka para hacer un pequeño colchón, solo que se habían tapado con sábanas por que habían utilizado los cobertores para hacer su cama. Luka sonrió satisfecha; aquellos tontos habían decido dormir al igual que ella para hacerle compañía.

-La joven se acercó a donde el castaño y comenzó a moverlo lentamente para despertarlo-…Light….-

-…mmmm…-el joven frunció el ceño; no le gustaba que lo molestaran cuando estaba durmiendo-

-…gracias por hacerme compañía…-Luka le habló en silencio, para después acercarse a la mejilla del joven y darle un beso-

-…de nada…-el joven agradeció indiferente y se giró tapándose con la sábana. Instantes después abrió los ojos ruborizado al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho Luka-

-La joven se acercó al pelinegro sin darse cuenta de la reacción de Light-…gracias Ryuuuzaky…-La joven hizo lo mismo: se acercó a la mejilla del joven y le plantó un beso-

-Ryuuuzaky abrió los ojos al instante y se levantó quedando sentado-…de nada, Luka-san…-el joven puso su mano sobre su mejilla; no creía lo que había pasado-

Luka solo le sonrió para después levantarse para dirigirse a su habitación. El pelinegro miró a donde Light y se dio cuenta que este también tenía una mano sobre la mejilla, ambos no entendían lo que había sucedido, pero por alguna razón tampoco les molestaba que Luka tomara esa actitud.

-…estas ruborizado, Light-kun…-Ryuuuzaky formuló la expresión de manera directa-

-Light frunció el ceño-…tu también lo estas…-miró hacia otro lado para perder la mirada de Ryuuuzaky, que seguía mirándolo sin pestañear-

-…no tienes por que ser tímido, Light-kun…si te gusta Luka-san lo entenderé…-

-…no soy tímido…y no me gusta Luka-chan…-se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina-…eres muy irritable, Ryuuuzaky…-

-…puede ser…-el pelinegro también se levantó pero se mantuvo parado con su postura encorvada y un pulgar sobre sus labios-…pero no puedo negar que me gustó el beso de Luka-san…-

-Light siguió caminando; con sus manos empezó a acomodarse su cabello y después lanzó un suspiro-…si es a ti quien te gusta Luka-chan… ¿Por qué entonces me molestas a mí?...-

-… ¿en verdad quieres que te responda, Light-kun?...-el castaño se paró al instante y se giró para ver de frente a Ryuuuzaky-…tal vez acabo de ser revivido…pero no soy tonto… cuando a un hombre no le gusta una mujer… no se ruboriza cuando ésta lo besa…-Light siguió parado y fue Ryuuuzaky quien caminó a la cocina pasando de largo al castaño-…no es que estés enamorado de ella…pero eso tampoco quiere decir que no te guste…-el pelinegro dejó a Light en un estado de inmovilidad-

Luka ya había terminado de arreglarse, normalmente no era un chica que se tardara mucho en vestirse, solo elegía aquello que estuviera cómodo y menos tedioso. Ya estaba terminando de peinarse cuando Ryuuuku apareció de pronto atravesando la pared.

-…vaya… hasta que te dignas a venir aquí… creí que te estabas divirtiendo con nosotros…-Luka miró al Shinigami, mientras seguía peinándose-

-…claro que me divierto… pero no todo el tiempo voy a estar detrás de ti, Luka… un Shinigami tiene sus propios asuntos…-rió entre dientes cuando la joven lo miró despectivo-

-… ¿y que tenías que hacer que era tan importante?...-

-…ya sabes…alargar mi vida y a la vez deshaciéndome de unos cuantos humanos…-

-…no cabe duda que ser cruel es básico para ser un Shinigami…-

-Ryuuuku carcajeó-… eso y unas cosas más…-

-Luka dejó el cepillo y dio un suspiro cerrando sus ojos-…al menos tu no tienes que educar a dos niños…-

-… ¿niños?...-

-…vamos…-Luka frunció el ceño-… tu los viste ayer antes de irnos a dormir… pelean todo el tiempo… y por cualquier cosa insignificante…-

-El Shinigami no pudo evitar sonreír malévolamente-…es lo primero que debes aprender, Luka… esta en su naturaleza que ellos dos peleen…-

-…esta bien que sean hombres y sea su naturaleza pelear… pero al menos deben tratar de llevarse bien…-

-…es que no me entiendes, Luka…-Ryuuuku se acercó a la joven de una forma intimidante-…esos dos están destinado a pelear…-

-la joven se mordió el labio confundida-… ¿de que hablas, Ryuuuku?...-

-… ¿es que todavía no te lo han dicho?...-el Shinigami carcajeó burlándose de la inocencia de la joven-

-… ¿decirme que?...-el Shinigami estaba colmándole la paciencia-

-…Ryuuuzaky era el detective que estaba cazando a Kira… es decir a Raito…-

-… ¡¿Qué?!...-la joven no cabía ante su sorpresa; hubiera preferido no creerle a Ryuuuku, pero sabía que decía la verdad-

-… ¿me estas diciendo que en sus vidas pasadas eran enemigos?...-

-… divertido ¿no lo crees, Luka?...-Ryuuuku rió con ventaja-

-…y ¿Cómo es que murió Ryuuuzaky?...-

-El Shinigami fijó sus ojos en la joven, como si le dijera algo con ellos-

-… ¿Light lo mató?...-

-Ryuuuku rió entre dientes-…digamos que obligó a un Shinigami a hacer el trabajo sucio…-

-… ¿eh?...-Luka no sabía disimular su confusión-

-Ryuuuku pudo haber elegido burlarse de la joven, pero prefirió comportarse más serio-…te lo diría, Luka… pero eso ya no me corresponde… tienes que investigarlo…no puedes confiar todo el tiempo en un Shinigami…-Ryuuuku sonrió maliciosamente-

-La joven lo miró con desconfianza-… creo que tienes razón…podrías estar mintiéndome ahora…-hizo una pausa-… lo confirmaré con Javo…y después me pondré a investigar…-se perdió pensativa en los ojos del Shinigami, hasta que por fin salio del trance-…así que…-miró a Ryuuuku con interés-… estabas alargando tu vida ¿eh?...-ahora era Luka quien sonreía maliciosamente-

-…si… es muy normal en los Shinigami y tu lo sabes…-a Ryuuuku no le gustaba el tono con el que hablaba la joven-

-…supongo que es normal que hagas eso, después de que entre Light y yo hayamos bajado tu esperanza de vida…creo que tienes miedo a morir…-

-… ¿pero de que hablas, Luka?...que tu y Light hayan revivido no me afecta en nada…-

-Luka rió entre dientes; el último comentario de Ryuuuku resonó en su cabeza-

-el Shinigami frunció el ceño confundido-… ¿debo suponer que me equivoco?...-

-la joven asintió complacida-…era de esperarse que no lo supieras…pero supongo que te debo el favor…-Ryuuuku miró con mas desconfianza a la joven cuando la sonrisa de ésta se ensanchó mas-…ya que tu me has dicho cierta información valiosa… te diré algo igualmente valioso para ti…-hizo una pausa mientras miraba el rostro del Shinigami-…según las reglas del _Life Note_…cuando un humano es revivido… su esperanza de vida regresa, y es tomada del Shinigami que la robó…-

-Ryuuuku dio un paso atrás bastante sorprendido-

-…da gracias que eres un Shinigami responsable y aumentas tu esperanza de vida cada vez que puedes… -Luka dio un paso adelante; ahora ella intimidaba a Ryuuuku-…por que no puedo imaginar cuanta vida te arrebató Light…….y tampoco imagino cuanta esperanza de vida debí de haber tenido como para que me hubieras matado desde muy joven…-

-El Shinigami comenzó a reír de pronto, como si lo que le acababan de decir no surtiera ningún efecto sobre él-…bueno…-decía entre carcajadas-… ahora sabes que vivirás mucho tiempo…sino… no me hubiera interesado en ti…-rió unos instantes-… y debo decir… que no me arrepiento de haberte matado……tenías mucha esperanza de vida y la aproveché…. Y me conoces, Luka…. Sabes que lo volvería a hacer….-

-…claro que lo se…-Luka cerró sus ojos y sonrió tranquilamente-…por eso no me da miedo tu _Death Note_…-

-… ¿eh?...-el Shinigami volvió a sorprenderse-

-…desde la primera vez que te vi…. Y me dijiste que podrías matarme con tu cuaderno…nunca dudé que lo hicieras….-

-…eso es más que obvio, Luka…..pero estabas más que protegida….tu misma me dijiste una regla del _Life Note_: Aquel que usa el cuaderno puede ser revivido cuantas veces quiera…-

-…otra vez acertaste, Ryuuuku…-Luka caminó por la habitación sin dejar de ver al Shinigami-…lo que no entiendes… es que… aunque quisieras matarme miles de veces…no podrías…-

-…claro que puedo…-no dudó y sacó su _Death Note_-

-…entonces hazlo…-la joven cruzó sus brazos y acertó una mirada más fija en Ryuuuku-

-…muy bien…-el Shinigami sonrió ante la actitud de la chica; abrió su cuaderno y acomodo su pluma sobre el papel-… ¿cómo quieres morir?...-

-…suicidio…-Luka sonrió confiada-

-el rasgueó en el papel no se hizo esperar-…Luka Hartzler…a las 12:45 p.m. se lanza por la ventana de su cuarto sin razón aparente…-cerró su cuaderno y lo guardó-…listo…espero que tengas razón en lo que me dices…sino…tendrán que revivirte…-Ryuuuku no pudo evitar reír como siempre-

-Luka le sonrió dulcemente-…no te preocupes, Ryuuuku…no será necesario…-

El Shinigami miró un reloj que estaba en la habitación de la joven, aquel experimento le había llamado mucho la atención, y no quería perder detalles de nada. Si la joven tenía razón, entonces nada ocurriría; pero, si pasaba lo contrario, ella moriría al lanzarse por su ventana. Cuando el reloj le marcó que faltaban 10 segundos para la muerte de Luka, la vista de Ryuuuku volvió a posarse sobre ella.

-…espero que no te enfades conmigo después de esto, Luka…-el Shinigami recuperó su sonrisa-

-…para nada, Ryuuuku…-la joven también sonrió-…después de todo, yo fui quien te lo pidió…-

Ryuuuku volvió su mirada hacia el reloj, y miró como el segundero avanzaba plácidamente. Cada "tic-toc" que marcaba, era una emoción más, contenida en el rostro de la criatura; llegó un punto donde la joven y el Shinigami solo oían ese constante golpeteo. Los ojos de ambos se abrieron aún mas cuando al siguiente instante paso por la casilla 12, para entonces mostrarle a Ryuuuku una aparente muerte en suicidio.

Casi se cayó hacia atrás cuando miraba perplejo que no ocurría nada. Sacó su cuaderno rápidamente y revisó el nombre de la joven; ahí estaba, entonces… ¿Por qué no había hecho efecto lo que él escribió?

-…Una vez que el humano afectado por un _Death Note_ es revivido…el_ Death Note_ no puede matarlo de nuevo…-la joven le contestó, como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos-

-…interesante…-Ryuuuku recobró su postura; volvió a ser el Shinigami risueño de antes-

-…así es, Shinigami Ryuuuku…….cada día aprendemos cosas nuevas uno del otro…. ¿no lo crees?...-hubo una amarga pausa donde ambos se miraban uno al otro-

-…no podría haberlo dicho mejor, Luka…-carcajeó ante la mirada directa de la joven-

-…bueno… pudiste haberlo intentado…-y como toda una triunfadora, Luka le dio la espalda para salir de la habitación-

-…no cabe duda, Luka…-Ryuuuku se dijo para si-…tu podrías ser igual, o incluso mejor que Raito…-de la espalda del Shinigami salieron unas alas negras y sobrevoló la habitación para dirigirse tras Luka y los demás; iba ser un excelente espectáculo para él-

-…vaya… hasta que por fin sales de la habitación….-Light atacó a la joven en cuanto entró a la cocina-

-…Gomen…es que tardo mucho en arreglarme…-la joven estaba más sonriente de lo normal-

-…me doy cuenta…-el castaño la miró sospechosamente-

-… ¿y por que me atacas tanto?...-de pronto la joven reaccionó y miró con reproche a Light-

-… ¿qué vas a querer de desayunar?...-el joven cambió drásticamente la conversación-

-… ¿eh?...-el cambio de actitud la tomó por sorpresa-

-…no tengo todo el día…-Light solo la miró con impaciencia-

-…no se… haz lo que quieras…-

-… ¿me ves cara de cocinero?...-

-la joven se irritó-… pues tú me preguntaste…-se acercó al refrigerador y observó lo que había-

-…solo estaba bromeando…-Light miró con indiferencia a la joven para después acercarse a la estufa-…que desagradable eres…-

-… tu eres un delicado… te quejas de todo…-

-el joven gruño mientras seguía cocinando-

-…Luka-san…-Ryuuuzaky llamó la atención de la joven; el pelinegro estaba sentado en la silla con su postura de siempre-…¿crees que tardemos mucho en encontrar la verdad sobre nosotros?...-

-….al paso que vamos tardaremos años con esta niña…-el castaño no pudo evitar adelantarse a comentar-

-Luka miró con desprecio al castaño mientras éste seguía cocinando-…no lo se, Ryuuuzaky…de verdad quiero ayudarlos… pero también soy nueva en esto…además debo esperar a recibir informes…-

-…mmmmm…-el pelinegro se quedó pensativo unos segundos-…no te preocupes Luka-san… esperaré lo que sea necesario… no tengo prisa…-

-Luka no pudo evitar sonreír-…gracias… que bueno que seas paciente… me alivia un poco no tener tanta presión…-la joven abrazó al pelinegro de una manera tranquila-

-Ryuuuzaky se sorprendió ante la acción de la joven-…cuidado Luka-san…o no querrás que me enamore de ti…-el joven hablaba sin pena-

-La joven rió creyendo que Ryuuuzaky bromeaba-…claro…no te preocupes… no lo haré tan seguido…-y se separó del joven-

-Light se acercó a donde Luka y el pelinegro, les entregó los platos del desayuno en la mesa y se sentó a un lado de ellos-…ni hablar… yo también tendré que esperar-

-…Gracias Light….me da gusto que tu también seas paciente… -dio un suspiro de alivio para después tomar un cubierto y probar la comida-…Wow…esto sabe delicioso…-

-Ryuuuzaky miró a Luka y después hizo lo mismo-…si… Luka-san tiene razón…. Light-kun sería un espléndido cocinero…-

-Light rió agradecido-…bueno… no fue nada…-el joven hizo lo mismo y se unió a ellos-

-…aunque…-continuó el pelinegro-… preferiría un pastel de fresas…-

-Light lo miró despectivo-… entonces ve a la pastelería y cómprate uno…-el castaño le arrebató el plato-

-…tienes razón, Light-kun…- de pronto Ryuuuzaky se levantó-

-… ¿A dónde vas?...-Luka vio sorprendida al joven-…

-…Pues por un pastel…claro esta…-

-…no vayas solo… nosotros te acompañamos…-Luka miró con preocupación al joven-

-… ¿nosotros?...-Light no pudo evitar comentar mientras tomaba el plato del pelinegro para llevarlo a la cocina-

-Luka miró con reproche al castaño-...no puedes ir, Ryuuuzaky…-

-… ¿Por qué no?...-el pelinegro miró al joven con su mirada mustia-

-… ¿Qué crees que pensarán si alguna persona conocida te ve y resulta que estas vivo?...-

-Ryuuuzaky encorvó los hombros-…dirán que fue un milagro…además… fui un investigador privado… puedo decirles que por protección del caso tuve que inventar mi muerte…no creo que sea complicado de explicar…-el joven actuaba indiferente-

-Luka cayó en la sorpresa-… ¿sabías que fuiste un investigador?...-

-… ¿Qué fue que?...-a Light se le había caído el plato de la sorpresa, e inmediatamente se asomó por la cocina-

-… ¿no me crees capaz, Light-kun?...-

-Light miraba sorprendido a Ryuuuzaky-…_ ¿él…un investigador?_..._pero si es muy extraño…no…pero tiene una gran capacidad de deducción…eso explicaría muchas cosas…_-Light reaccionó ante la pregunta del pelinegro-… no es eso, Ryuuuzaky… es solo que se me hace increíble…-seguía sorprendido por la confesión del pelinegro y de pronto recordó algo-…espera un momento, Ryuuuzaky….tu dijiste que no sabías nada sobre ti…-la voz de Light subió de tranquilo a un tono de reproche-

-Luka también reaccionó-…es cierto… tu me dijiste que no sabías nada…. ¿por que me mentiste?-

-…No les he mentido…-el pelinegro respondió tranquilo-…cuando les dije que no sabía nada sobre mi era verdad…-

-…pero…sabías que eras investigador….-Luka frunció el ceño-…eso no es saber nada…-

-…Luka-san…-Ryuuuzaky llamó la atención de la joven-…me disculpo si acaso traicioné tu confianza…pero…-el joven nunca se había sentido tan culpable-…si no les dije esto es por que estaba protegiéndolos….-

-… ¿protegiéndonos?...-Light intervino-…. ¿de que?...-

-Los ojos del pelinegro se posaron sobre los del castaño-…es lógico pensar que si fui un investigador privado… eso conllevaba problemas….es decir… no podía llevarme mucho con conocidos… pues su vida podía estar en peligro…-Ryuuuzaky hizo una pausa-…si mis enemigos se enteran que tengo gente cercana…de seguro no dudarán en lastimarlos a ustedes dos…-

-…pero…-Luka comenzó a opinar-…no creo que hagan nada…-la mirada inocente de Ryuuuzaky se dirigió a la de la joven-…si piensas como un criminal… ellos solo matan a los conocidos de un investigador si éste se encuentra con vida…. ¿por que?...por que es una manera muy cruel y común de venganza por parte de ellos….pero… si tu estas muerto… entonces ellos no tendrán que hacer nada… por que la venganza pierde sentido…además….la palabra clave es privado…..eras un investigador privado… eso quiere decir que te mantenías en el anonimato… y conociéndote ahora… dudo mucho que le hubieras dicho tu nombre a cualquier persona…-

-Ryuuuzaky sonrió-…buena observación, Luka-san…-

-Luka devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa complacida-

-…debiste de haber investigado casos muy delicados para poner en peligro tu vida…-el comentario de Light tomó por sorpresa a la joven y al pelinegro-

-…estoy seguro que si…-el joven miró de reojo a Light-…pero todo por la justicia…por que al final…es la única que prevalece…-

-Light sonrió-…tienes razón, Ryuuuzaky….no cabe duda que tenemos varias cosas en común…-

-… ¿Por qué lo dices, Light-kun?...-el pelinegro miró con sospecha al castaño-

-…bueno…al menos se que yo trabajé para la policía de Japón…-

-… ¿en serio?...-el interés del pelinegro aumentaba cada vez más-…eso si que es una buena noticia, Light…no me esperaba eso…-Ryuuuzaky observaba al joven detenidamente; a su parecer, lo estaba analizando-…a mi me dijeron que trabajaba en un caso importante… conocido internacionalmente…-Ryuuuzaky tomó su postura usual de acomodar su pulgar en sus labios, aquello lo hacía ver como un verdadero analista-…de hecho… gran parte del caso se desarrolló en Japón…-

-… ¿en serio?...-Light se veía mas intrigado-

-…si…-Ryuuuzaky esperaba ver otra reacción en el castaño, pero éste se mantuvo constante-…era el caso Kira…el asesino múltiple mundialmente conocido…o al menos… eso me dijeron…-

-Luka comenzó a ponerse pálida; no le gustaba a donde estaba llegando la plática-…_Debo terminar con esta conversación…por que si ambos se enteran de la verdad…esto se va poner feo..._-

-… ¿Kira?...-ese nombre realmente le había atraído mucho atención a Light, incluso podría pensar que le agradaba el nombre-… ¿así era su apodo?...-Ryuuuzaky solo asintió pero no quitó su mirada de la del castaño-… ¿y como es que se hizo mundialmente famoso?...-

-…Muy bien chicos… dejemos de hablar de eso… ¿quieren?...-Luka tenía que terminar con esa conversación pero ya; un paso mal dado y se desataría una guerra entre esos dos. Por que si ambos supieran la verdad, habría un gran caos, y Luka no sabía de lo que ellos eran capaces de hacer-

-Ryuuuzaky le dio la espalda a ambos jóvenes y encorvó de nuevo sus hombros-…eso no lo se… pero es lo que quiero averiguar…-sus palabras resonaron con tristeza-

-… ¿y por que, Ryuuuzaky?...-Light disfrutó de ese momento, por alguno razón, le agradaba el sufrimiento del pelinegro-

-…por que Kira me mató…-el pelinegro sintió el veneno en las palabras del castaño y se giró para verlo a los ojos con esa mirada de desconfianza que lo caracterizaba-… ¿acaso tu sabes algo, Light-kun?...-

-el castaño se quedó pensativo-…no…para nada…-Light le dio la espalda y sonrió de una manera sádica-… pero me gustaría saberlo…-

-… bueno… quizá te lo diga cuando lo averigüe…-hizo una pausa-… ya que seremos compañeros…podremos charlar unas cuantas veces…-

-…claro, Ryuuuzaky… cuenta conmigo…-Light miró hacia Ryuuuzaky de nuevo; su mirada había desaparecido y solo le dedicaba una sonrisa-

-Luka miró a ambos jóvenes con un gran nerviosismo-…_ ¿Qué se traen esos dos?_..._ ¿acaso ya saben uno del otro?_...-agitó su cabeza para tratar de despejar su mente; creo que estaba pensando demasiado-…Bueno chicos ¿Qué les parece si voy a comprarles a cada uno un pastel?...-

-… ¿ por que harías eso?...-Light despejó su mente también de aquella extraña plática, solo para pensar que no creía en la amabilidad de la joven-

-Luka miró con su ya conocida mirada de desprecio hacia el castaño-…se que dudas de mi capacidad de ser amable… pero supongo que también tienes el derecho de saber que después de pasar por la pastelería, iré al colegio de la ciudad a preguntar sobre las inscripciones…-

-… ¿vas a entrar a la escuela?...-Light miraba con burla a la joven-

-…eso me parece bien Luka-san…-Ryuuuzaky atrajo la atención de Luka con su comentario-…es bueno que aproveches tu segunda oportunidad para continuar con tus estudios…-

-Luka le sonrió agradecida y después miro con enojo al castaño-… ¿Por qué Ryuuuzaky es el único que me apoya en mis decisiones?...-

-… bueno… es por que Ryuuuzaky no se ha dado cuenta que es extraño volver a la escuela cuando has estado muerto unos cuantos años…-el joven de ojos miel no pudo evitar reír-

-…si…. También por que Ryuuuzaky no parece un idiota y un inmaduro como tú cuando se trata de cosas serías…-básicamente Luka le había dado un golpe directo a Light, quien solo se quedó callado, y claro, enojado-…bien… supongo que podré irme un rato sin que ustedes dos se peleen… ¿verdad?...-

-…puedes contar con eso Luka-san…-por primera vez, Ryuuuzaky le dedicó una sonrisa a la joven. Parecía la de un niño, y más detrás de esas ojeras-

-Luka no tuvo más remedio que suspirar resignada y miró a Light esperando el mismo resultado-

-…no haré nada si Ryuuuzaky no me provoca…-y detrás de este aparente reproche Light le sonrió con un poco de seguridad; a pesar que sus discusiones sin sentido eran inevitables, también le preocupaba Luka, ya que ella tenía cierta responsabilidad sobre ellos dos, y Light no quería ser el culpable de los problemas de la joven-

-Luka cerró sus ojos y su sonrisa se ensanchó mas; ella sabía que pelearían de todos modos con su promesa o no, pero le daba tranquilidad saber que tanto Light, como Ryuuuzaky les preocupaba que ella se fuera con cierta tranquilidad. Caminó para dirigirse a su habitación, pero sin que el castaño lo esperase, Luka lo abrazó en tono de gratitud-

En un principio, Light se quedó con los brazos en el aire, pues no entendía las diferentes reacciones con la cuales la joven actuaba. Se puso a analizar en unos segundos todo lo que acontecía, pues sabiendo que Luka también comenzaba de cero, se dio cuenta que le daba cierta tranquilidad contar con su apoyo y con el de Ryuuuzaky. Era uno de esos momentos donde Light se sintió un poco avergonzado por haber provocado de mil maneras a Luka, sin tomar en serio las verdaderas consecuencias. No había pensado lo difícil que era para ella intentar explicarle a dos extraños como habían muerto y que por circunstancias divinas, se les había otorgado la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo, tampoco sabía como evitar que pelearan tomando en cuenta que se desentendían totalmente.

Tantas cosas pasaron por su cabeza; incluso hicieron entender a su mente que no debía provocar malos momentos con quienes convivía, pues solo complicaría las cosas a la hora del entendimiento. Light comprendió que se encontraba en una etapa completamente diferente, que tenía que convivir con dos clases de personas: aquellas con las que nunca había convivido en su vida, que en este caso era Luka; y aquellas que desde el momento que las ve son de su total desagrado, que era igual que hablar de Ryuuuzaky.

Y fue entonces cuando su mente dio un ligero "click" y abrazó a Luka; por fin había comprendido todo. Tal vez no sabía los motivos de su muerte, y tampoco sabía el por que la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, pero entendió que no estaba solo, que estaba acompañado en esta nueva experiencia. Que una de aquellas personas estaba en la misma posición que el, mientras que la otra, era un guía para este nuevo momento. También se le abrieron sus ojos al enterarse que debía ser paciente, había querido empezar a devorar conocimientos en su nueva vida, que no se dio cuenta lo que estaba alrededor. Básicamente tenía compañías que lo ayudaría a entender poco a poco. Light buscaba una definición para esta clase de ayuda, para clasificar este compromiso que Luka se había encadenado, para esta nueva situación a la que ella estaba comprometida. Y entonces el castaño se dio cuenta en ese momento, que estaba abrazando a la persona en la que más debía confiar en ese momento, y a la que podría deberle su nueva vida. Estaba abrazando a su primer amigo, o más bien, su primera amiga.

-…trataré de llegar lo más rápido posible…-Luka se separó de Light, pero se quedó viendo su mirada esperando su reacción-

-…mas vale que no tardes mucho…-Light ya no hablaba con ese desprecio de antes, ahora le sonrió a la joven y le habló con una voz tranquila-

-…y no vayas a olvidar mi pastel…-Luka miró al pelinegro y vio que éste la miraba con total quietud; como un niño esperando una respuesta-

-…no…-la joven rió divertida-…es lo primero que compraré…-la joven dedicó unos minutos para tomar la mochila que estaba en una cómoda cerca de la entrada, vio por unos momento a ambos jóvenes y abrió la puerta para después marcharse; no sin antes abrazar también al pelinegro, quien también estaba poniendo de su parte-

_Life Note_

_How To Use It_

_Una vez que el humano afectado por la Death Note haya sido revivido, la Death Note no podrá matarlo de nuevo._

_Cada vez que un humano afectado por la Death Note es revivido, su esperanza de vida regresa a el/ella, tomadas del Shinigami que se las haya transferido._

Near revisaba los videos como todo el detective que era; cada detalle, cada paso que daba, cada parpadeó era sumamente importante. Algo que había aprendido en la Wammy House, era analizar siempre la información que se tuviera, y no importaba que tan sencilla fuera la pista, siempre era trascendental en el camino para resolver un caso. Esto lo aprendió de aquel que murió en acción de resolver uno de esos casos misteriosos que tanto lo atraían y lo inspiraban en su trabajo. Near se había convertido en el sucesor de una mente maestra, una mente que ya no podría conspirar nunca más. Y detestó aún más que la persona que se había encargado de su muerte, fuera la misma que estaba viendo ahora. Era complicado aparentar ese odio que sentía hacia ese asesino, el asco, el horror; pero era aun mas difícil tratar de esconder esa derrota que estaba sintiendo. ¿Cómo era posible que se le escapara¿Cómo no tomo esa precaución de exhumar el cuerpo y revisar si seguía muerto?

Era la primera vez que un detalle así se le escapaba. Tuvo que aguantar las ganas de lanzar sus preciados juguetes contra la pantalla, solo para acabar con la imagen de ese desquiciado personaje. Para reducir el dolor que ahora sentían, sumado con la angustia de tener que esperar a ver resultados, buscar evidencia, pruebas, pistas. Si pudiera, lo mataría….no….no podía matarlo, Near estaba del lado de la justicia y tenía actuar como tal. Respiró lento y tranquilo, como si a cada aspiración de aire entrara la paz a su corazón, y a cada expiración, el odio, la angustia, y la desesperación desaparecieran poco a poco de su alma.

Tenía los ojos cerrados después de esta ola de sentimientos, se dio cuenta que una de las pantallas parpadeaba; era Aizawa, de seguro ya tenía información con que empezar. Se acercó lentamente al micrófono y propuso un "click" a un botón, que le brindó una conexión directa con el jefe de la policía.

-…aquí Near…-el infante sonaba como siempre, con esa voz fuerte que lo caracterizaba-

-…hemos recaudado información sobre esta joven, Near…-

-…te escucho…-fue lo único que éste dijo-

-…solo hay una cosa que debes saber…-

-Near solo guardo silencio, esperando a Aizawa-

-…creo que esta joven no es normal…-

-… ¿a que te refieres, Aizawa?...-el semblante del niño no había cambiado nada-

-…creo que esta joven tiene ayuda del gobierno…-

-…si me dieras razones, podría contestarte con más facilidad…-

-Aizawa gruñó; Near era demasiado directo-…no encontramos registros de ella: acta de nacimiento, curso de vida y escuela, dirección…nada…-

-…es posible que este encubierta…-

-…pero…-Aizawa interrumpió al albino-…encontramos su acta de defunción…-

Aizawa esperó unos minutos a que Near le contestara; este no había dicho ni supuesto nada. El hombre se imaginó que tal vez estaba buscando información o hablando con sus contactos, así que guardó silencio y esperó.

Near se había levantado, ya que estaba en su actual postura: sentado casi en cuclillas alrededor de unos cuantos juguetes con que distraerse. Sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder ante la sorpresa de lo que acababa de oír. Y entonces miró a las pantallas donde mostraba a la joven en el mostrador, sentada y esperando a Yagami Light; pero también hablaba sola, y para él, eso ya era muy malo.

-…debemos tomar en cuenta que los papeles pueden ser falsos…-por fin Near rompió el silencio-

-…es lo primero que pensamos…-contesto Aizawa intranquilo-…pero mientras tanto seguiremos investigando…-

-… ¿Cómo se llama nuestra sospechosa?...-la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Aizawa, ya que no esperaba que el albino preguntara-

-…Luka Hartzler…-

-…es un nombre extranjero…-Near comenzó con las deducciones-…eso quiere decir que no es de Japón…-

-…ya estamos investigando las posibilidades…-Aizawa contestó dando por terminada la conversación-

-…Aizawa…-el albino de nuevo llamó su atención-…es un hecho que ella es de otro lado…-Near hizo una pausa mientras veía a la joven através de una de las pantallas-…sus facciones son mas finas, incluso es una joven muy bella, se podría decir…-hizo una pausa mientras analizaba mas de cerca a la joven-…hay dos posibilidades…o es de América del norte….o…es Europea….-

-Aizawa no contestó; no estaba muy convencido-

-…no tengo por que darte ordenes, Aizawa…-Near hablaba directa y pausadamente-…pero lo que te dije…tómalo como un consejo para comenzar la investigación…-

-…lo tomaré en cuenta, Near…-fue lo último que Aizawa dijo antes de cortar la comunicación-

Near apagó el micrófono; era su costumbre siempre de terminar un enlace con cualquier contacto. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar quedarse pensativo, siempre había resuelto casos muy lógicos, sencillos, sin algún precedente que tuviera que ver con cosas mágicas e incluso míticas. Y ahora, se encontraba con un caso fuera de lo común, algo que podía contrarrestar las leyes de la filosofía, e incluso, leyes científicas. El solo hecho de la existencia de un Shinigami, o de varios, que era lo mas seguro, le hizo pensar los cambios…no… más bien la revolución cultural y religiosa que podría provocar en el mundo.

Y luego recordó a la joven; Luka era su nombre, aparentemente. Yagami Light…su existencia era nula, que más debía decir…estaba muerto¿Por qué entonces, se encontraba ahora de pie?

El albino pudo haber pensado en un plan para que su muerte fuera ficticia, pero luego recordó, cuando en una breve plática, el Shinigami Ryuuuku le había explicado el vínculo que existía entre él y Yagami Light; no puedo pasar esto por alto. Ver a esa tal Luka hablar, como Mikami lo hizo, causo un impacto en Near, haciéndolo pensar en que quizás, otros Shinigami ya estaban empezando a hacer contacto con el mundo humano; si Ryuuuku ya lo había hecho¿Por qué entonces los otros no?

Poco a poco, la mente del infante le provoco pensar en suposiciones, incluso fuera de la realidad. Pero, si existía, o más bien existió un cuaderno capaz de tomar vidas humanas… ¿Podría existir acaso, un objeto igual…capaz de traer vidas humanas…es decir revivir a personas?

Descartó la idea al instante, era tonto pensar que podía existir, es decir, era algo imposible.

-…no…-Near tomó un mechón de su cabello y jugaba con el; se mantuvo de pie, mientras perdía su vista en sus pensamientos-…si existe un cuaderno capaz de hacer tal cosa… como matar humanos…-parecía mas pacífico de lo normal-… entonces… no dudo que exista algo… para traer esas vidas humanas de vuelta…-el albino miró a la pantalla donde yacía Luka de lado. Near no pudo evitar sonreír como todo un triunfador-…ya se tu secreto, Luka Hartzler….si es que así te llamas…-el chico rió para si-…pero será mas fácil atraparte…y entonces me dirás como es que has traído de vuelta a Yagami Light…-

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

XDDDDDDDD

Por favor tómense el tiempo de reírse de una loca como yo. ¿Y por que loca?... bueno… después de que viví una serie de experiencias que me atrasaron en actualizar mi amada historia, por fin he acabado la cuarta entrega de mi fi.

Seeee…. Ahora sueno como una verdadera loca ¿entrega?...si no es película… pero denme el beneficio de la duda…pues para mi… releer este capitulo me conlleva a recordar como es que lo he logrado…Y les contaré…

Los que me conocen…. Al menos en carne propia, suelen darse cuenta… que tengo un carácter pesado… y no es que sea… medio mala onda… pero no me dejo… es decir… si me gritas… te grito el doble… si me haces enojar… me dará por cometer pecado de ira y me vengaré de ti… es decir… no me provoques.

Normalmente soy así cuando eres mi enemigo… pero tienes suerte… por que si eres mi fan… automáticamente pasas a la clasificación de amigo…es mas… te haré una promoción…con el solo hecho de leer mi historia y enviarme un review te has convertido en mi musa.

Ahora… ¿por que te digo esto?... te lo diré en forma cruda e imparcial… soy muy contestona y hace una semana decidí contestarle a mi madre… le dije cosas que hoy en día se clasifican como censura… así que por eso… como cambio recíproco de favores me castigo el Internet…

Lo se… ni Hitler haría tales atrocidades… pero debo decir que me pase…y me lo merezco… aunque sea orgullosa debo aceptarlo. Por eso… este capitulo… aunque suene loco…-recuerden que loco va como primera palabra de mi diccionario mental-…debo dedicarle esta cuarta trama de mi historia a mi madre….

Ya que… gracias a sus prohibiciones… me inspiró a escribir esto…y vaya que me ha inspirado por que este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito…

Cambiando de tema… bueno… más bien de ambiente… ya que el tema central es mi historia XDDDD

Muchas gracias a todos los que me escribieron reviews… en serio… muchas gracias… dirán que soy muy exagerada… pero… como novata que soy… debo decir que es un sentimiento espectacular que una persona ajena a tus amigos se tome el tiempo de hacer una critica –no importa si es mala o buena-… de tu historia…

Por eso agradezco a todos los reviews del tercer capitulo….precisamente por falta de Internet no he podido contestarles… pero lo haré en cuanto mi madre me regrese el MODEM ¬¬

Gracias a los que guardan su historia como fic favorito, o como autora favorito… en serio… esta clase de gestos son los que me animan en cuerpo… y a mi Chefsito –ya me lo robé de Ratatoulle…o como se llame-… a seguir inspirada a escribir…

Aquellos que me escribieron… no me aprendí sus nombres ya que solo revisé los reviews en secreto y no tuve tiempo de nada más….

Primero…la persona que le envió la canasta de manzanas a Ryuuuku… muchas gracias… ya dejó de molestarme… pero como las devoró en 5 minutos… el gusto no duro mucho UU.

Las personas que dicen que Luka es súper suertuda……seeeee es una maldita suertuda… XDDD… pero es bueno… es decir… es una chica que esta mas fijada en su meta que en conquistar chicos….ok… me acabo de dar cuenta que se parece a Light… solo que ella esta mas enfocada en metas que si se pueden cumplir…y no se convirtió en una maniática…

Light: ¬¬….puedes dejar de criticarme ahora y seguir con los agradecimientos…

Sam: Oo….cierto…. gracias Light

Light: UU

Sam: u….en fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin…. ¿seguimos?...cof cof como decía:

Para los que se burlaron de que Light usa ropa demasiado costosa… bueno es cierto… yo me imagino a ese castaño de ojos color miel, como un chico que siempre tiene que estar bien vestido… después de todo... como Ryuuuku dice… tiene suerte con las chicas.

Para los que me preguntaron si Luka mantendrá a esos dos… lo estoy pensando severamente… es decir… si una madre soltera se dificulta mucho con su bebe… imagínense dos jóvenes como ellos… primero Luka gastaría mucho en pasteles para Ryuuuzaky y dinero en ropa para Light…pero… también es difícil imaginarse al gran detective L de mesero… o cantinero……o… pastelero… no… terminaría despedido el primer día por comérselos…aunque Light si podría trabajar… pero… ¿qué el gran Kira este sirviéndote café sin tu saberlo?... Básicamente tendré que pensarlo, y muy bien… tomando en cuenta que nuestra joven Luka debe asistir a la escuela… habilita a pensar en muchas opciones… pero créanme que el resultado igual estará muy bueno.

Para los que me dijeron que adoran a Ryuuuzaky…. Seeee….yo también lo adoro… así que esperaremos muchas cosas del gran detective, ya que su forma de actuar siempre es implacable y fuera de lo normal. Obviamente, por eso mismo nos ha conquistado Ryuuuzaky.

Así que mientras tanto, no me queda mas que decir –después de escribir mi testamento ¬¬-…que muchas gracias por seguir mi historia…también a los creadores de Death Note… ya que sin su imaginación e ingenio para dibujar no me hubieran incitado… o mas bien traumado a ver esta excelente serie para mi gusto.

Solo cabe decir que mi quinto capitulo ya esta en construcción y que haré breve el tiempo de espera para cada capitulo, y claro con su inspiración y calidad de escritura. Eso me recuerda que disculpen las faltas y errores que haya, pero soy muy tarada con las faltas de ortografía…. Dato que siempre una amiga este restregándomelo en la cara.

No me despido…y seguimos por aquí contestando Reviews…

Gracias XD

Hasta Despueson….

SaMLaWlIeT….


	5. El Comienzo de Todo

Life Note

Life Note

Capitulo 5: El Comienzo de Todo

"_Eran de aquellos días cuando el cielo se veía invadido por una extensa capa de nubes grises. Siempre creí que el cielo se plagaba de aquella inmundicia por la negatividad que albergaba alrededor; estábamos en plena posguerra y el país del sol naciente aun no se recuperaba, la tristeza ya era parte de nuestras vidas. Me sorprendía demasiado cuando un rayo de esperanza y tranquilidad hurgaba por mi cuerpo cuando esos desgraciados tiempos tomaban la ciudad por sorpresa. Era lógico que la mayoría de la gente odiara esas ausentes tardes mientras que la lluvia acogía con todo esplendor. En todo caso, yo era diferente; me gustaban esos climas grisáceos en los que solamente el viento era testigo de la negrura del momento, cuando un renuente frío se asomaba para cavilar las mentes de millones de personas aturdidas; la soledad a veces era demasiado. _

_Según recuerdo ya habían pasado dos años después de su muerte, cuando deje de sentirla. Pero aprendí a vivir sin ella, me acostumbré a su ausencia, y solo debía continuar hacia adelante, ver el nuevo rumbo, los nuevos caminos…solo que, ya no sabia hacia donde caminar; mi madre había muerto._

_Tomé la mochila para dirigirme a la escuela, pues había decidido que al menos debía terminar mis estudios. Siempre me daba curiosidad observar a la gente y verla caminar, pues era una cultura totalmente diferente a mi. Mi madre era británica al igual que yo, pero por fuerzas mayores abandonamos el país y decidimos vivir en Japón…bueno, ella decidió por mí, ya que yo no contaba con la edad apropiada para decidir por mi futuro. A mis 15 años de edad ella murió de cáncer. Y cuando cumplí los 17, solo debía preocuparme por la escuela, algo para comer y un lugar para dormir. Por suerte mi madre me dejó protegida con algo de dinero, lo suficiente como para alcanzar la mayoría de edad y subsistir por mi cuenta._

_Caminar rumbo a la escuela no era diferente al resto de los días en los cuales siempre profundizaba en el santuario de mi mente; pero aquel día, fue totalmente diferente, me sentía desganada y demasiado cansada de la vida como para preocuparme del hecho de que hubiera dormido hasta tarde el día anterior. Eso era lo que pensaba cuando comenzó aquel enlace de mi vida que nunca olvidaré, la mañana que las luces de mi vida se apagaron por primera vez: el día de mi muerte._

_Me empezó a doler el brazo de una manera descomunal, por un momento creí que me lo había quebrado, hasta que comprendí que el dolor no provenía realmente de ahí. Y entonces el terror me tomó por sorpresa cuando realmente comprendí: mi corazón me dolía con gran intensidad. Realmente nunca seré capaz de explicar una sensación de esta magnitud, mas solo puedo agregar que el dolor es tan indescriptible que solo me limito a decir que la imaginación de cada persona puede llegar a sacar su propia conclusión de lo que es realmente el dolor. Todo fue tan precipitado que me tomó segundos darme cuenta que ya estaba en el suelo, de rodillas, con el suelo frente a mis ojos. Me acostumbré al dolor, pero más que nada tenía que soportarlo, no había otra opción. Una nueva punzada precipitó en mi pecho hasta que llegó a mi cabeza, dejando caer mi frente al suelo mientras respiraba todo lo que podía, no fue sino hasta que deje de respirar por un minuto, cuando me percaté que el asma ya estaba presente en mi; enfermedad que me acompañaba desde los inicios de mi vida. Sentí como mis pulmones se cerraban y lentamente moría por ahogo. Fue extraño... la mayoría de la gente dice que uno piensa en su vida antes de morir. Yo solo pensaba en mi madre, le había fallado. No podría terminar la escuela, ni mucho menos una carrera, solo me importaba una cosa: que todo terminara. Entonces me di cuenta... aquel día, y solo aquella mañana, cuando ya habían pasado dos años de su partida, dos años de lucha, dos años de supervivencia, dos años de soledad... aquel día, yo deseaba morir. Y así fue. Y solo me costó entenderlo unos minutos, mientras mi vida se iba entre el sufrimiento. Nunca entendí la razón por la cual, cuando deseé morir, así sucedió. Todo había acabado. Lo único que me reconfortaba es que si realmente existía el cielo o el paraíso, no tardaría en ver a mi madre. Recuerdo que respire un par de veces con dificultad y cerré los ojos..."_

"_Me daba la sensación de que no había pasado nada de tiempo cuando de nuevo me encontré abriendo mis párpados, como si hubiera caído en un sueño. Mis ojos no resistieron la deslumbrante vista del día que había a mi alrededor, los cerré un poco al sentarme y poder pensar; pero para mi mala suerte, no recordaba nada. Mi nombre, mi edad, donde vivía, quienes eran mis padres; todo se había ido. El pánico no se resistió y me tomó a la fuerza. Me levanté y miré a todos lados desesperada, me hallaba en un parque._

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy? ¿Cómo me llamo? Era patético no poder contestar aquellas preguntas, sentí que no era nadie, que mi existencia jamás había sido real. Parecía un zombi entre la gente que apenas y alcanzaba a ver. Me desesperé con tal fuerza que el ataque comenzó, mi pecho se contrajo y el aire ya no entraba. Los gemidos y la desesperación fue lo primero que se hizo denotar en toda mi personalidad, estaba muriendo y no sabia ni una centésima de mi, ni siquiera sabia como era físicamente; caí de rodillas para darme por vencida, esperar a que desmayara por la falta de aire o que simplemente muriera; era bastante extraño y gracioso, en alguna parte de mi ser me dije a mi misma que algo similar había ocurrido. Fue entonces que entre mi desesperación, no me percaté que unas manos se apoyaron suavemente en mis hombros y una voz susurro algo a mis oídos:_

_- Respira-._

_El aire entró de golpe a mis pulmones y tosí desesperadamente mientras mi cuerpo se volvía a equilibrar. Habiendo normalizado mi estado de salud, alcé la mirada pretendiendo encontrar al dueño de aquella voz y me hallé con un joven más grande que yo. Aparentaba unos 30 años de edad, de claros ojos azules, tez blanca y cabello oscuro. A diferencia de su pacifica voz, su rostro era frió y apartado, me miraba de manera despreciable, como si fuera algo realmente asqueroso._

_- Es increíble que apenas despertando de la muerte, te estés muriendo - Dijo en un tono sarcástico._

_Ignoré su comentario, solo prestando atención sobre lo que había dicho: despertando de la muerte - ¿Disculpe?-_

_- Ah, vamos, no seas más estúpida de lo que ya aparentas. Sé que me entendiste y no pienso repetírtelo - Me miraba con esos ojos de hielo, incluso podría jurar que su aliento también lo era._

_- ¿Me está diciendo que estaba muerta? -_

_- Vaya, creí que también el cerebro estaba muerto, pero ya veo que no - Hizo una pausa para después lanzar un suspiro -Tenemos que irnos, me espera una larga eternidad explicándote tu deber-_

_- ¿Mi deber?- Me atreví a preguntar -No entiendo nada... no recuerdo quien soy y tampoco se exactamente a que te refieres con eso de que regresé de la muerte- Tomé un poco de aire, estaba tan exaltada que me apresuraba en decir las cosas - Ni siquiera te conozco a ti… ¿Quién rayos eres? -_

_- Un dios - Me gritó de forma autoritaria. Se levantó y me dio la espalda, su tono no bajo de intensidad –Y si no quieres regresar al ataúd del cual viniste, entonces te callarás y me escucharás, te explicaré todo sobre ti y lo que debes hacer, pero si vuelves a reprocharme siquiera algo más juro que morirás de una manera dolorosa - Volvió su vista hacia mi y sus ojos brillaron al tiempo que me mostraba una sonrisa macabra -Y créeme, que ganas de matarte… no me faltan... - De nuevo giró su mirada al frente y siguió caminando sin pena alguna. No tuve otro remedio que caminar atrás de él, con una distancia moderada; si quería que todo se aclarara, solo debía obedecerlo-_

Luka iba caminando cuando aquellos recuerdos rebotaron en su mente, toda aquella gama de pensamientos habían llegado por el hecho de que trataba de comprender a los dos jóvenes que tenia bajo su cuidado.

Los entendía perfectamente en su angustia, más solo logro esto al principio, cuando el Dios de la vida que ella conocía como Javo la liberó de la ignorancia sobre sus recuerdos. Se preguntó si para aquellos dos ella era un símbolo de tranquilidad, pero no pudo evitar soltar una risa al recordar las veces que la habían impacientado con sus problemas y constantes peleas.

- Esos dos – se dijo a sí misma - Son peores que un perro y un gato peleando -.

Caminaba de regreso a casa, su jornada laboral había acabado y estaba algo cansada. Sin quitar el hecho de que le preocupaba dejar la casa a disposición de dos personas que simplemente se odiaban mutuamente. Llevaba la comida de Ryuuuzaky que siempre consistía en lo mismo: un pastel de fresas.

- ¿Cómo puede considerarlo siquiera comida? – La joven se cuestionó al tiempo que veía la bolsa donde tenía el pastel.

Del otro lado cargaba otra bolsa por igual, solo que esta contenía la cena a la que ya Light y la joven estaban acostumbrados, "comida normal" solía reprochar ella al pelinegro. Y en su espalda, la mochila que siempre llevaba a todos lados y muy pocas veces se separaba de ella.

Para cualquier persona eso era común, una chica siempre llevaba algo muy personal a la mano, algo que podría haber considerado cualquier persona al observar diariamente a la ojiverde, pero como Luka era muy practica, ella no acostumbraba a llevar ese tipo de cosas. Pero era la excepción, por que ahí no llevaba ni maquillaje, ni ropa u otras cosas íntimas o personales, llevaba una libreta que con tan solo escribir el nombre de una persona, estaba condenada a morir, ya sea de un ataque al corazón o de cualquier manera que el autor quisiera. Y a la par llevaba la otra libreta, de un color contrastante, blanco y ligero, que solo podía revivir a aquellas personas que había sido asesinadas por la oscura libreta. Ambas con una estrecha relación pero a la vez peligrosas; solo aquel o aquella que entendiera la magnitud de sus poderes, podría entender los efectos que podría someter al mundo de los humanos.

Y ya había ocurrido, alguien había entendido, perfeccionado y utilizado la magnifica habilidad que la Death Note estaba dispuesta a brindar. Limpiando al mundo de la maldad que siempre le había sido característico; a punto de caer en la utopía deseada por dicho personaje, la suerte lo condenó a fallar, terminando así con una muerte que acabó en el olvido para algunos y una leyenda para el resto de la humanidad.

Cuando le fue explicado esto a la chica, como parte de su misión, no pudo evitar pensar en lo irónico de la situación: ahora tenía que lidiar, e incluso cuidar de ese personaje tan renombrado por la multitud. Solo que las circunstancias cambiaban radicalmente, pues ahora éste no recordaba de su pasado, y por ende, sus previas acciones como una divinidad tras una utopía. Al menos así estaba contemplado, hasta que el joven tuvo un sueño relacionado con su muerte, y la situación se tornó un tanto compleja; mas bien, peligrosa.

-Si este tonto recuerda antes de tiempo, las cosas se van a complicar- lanzó un suspiro tratando de pensar en otra cosa-

-Vamos Luka, tienes que aceptar que es divertido- El shinigami por fin había decidido hablar después de que la siguió el resto de la tarde en silencio-

-Pero claro, Ryuuuku, como tú no tienes que cuidarlos, te es más fácil ser un simple observador-

-Bueno, es que traerlos a la vida no fue mi propósito, fue el tuyo…-

-Solo el de traer a Light de vuelta- Se adelantó a decir- Ryuuuzaky llegó solo-

-Es más que obvio, también tenias que cuidarlo, solo que no fuiste tu quien lo revivió, y como sabían que te negarías, decidieron enviártelo como sorpresa-

-Y vaya que sorpresa ¿Eh? ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que esos dos ya se intentaban matar años atrás? Para ver quien era el mejor. ¿Y sabes que pienso? que detrás de todo eso de ver quien era el más listo, o que justicia iba a vencer, era un simple juego infantil -

-Bastante divertido- Le reprochó el shinigami

-Muchas vidas se perdieron- Le contestó la joven

-Vidas humanas criminales…tú sabes que nadie los va extrañar-Ryuuuku sonrió y la joven se quedo callada, sin importar que tan cruel fuera, el tenia razón-

-Como sea - Le dijo en tono serio- Así no deben ser las cosas-

-Los humanos están tan acostumbrados a sus reglas sociales, que no piensan cambiarlas por que creen que están bien. Pocos humanos se han arriesgado a hacer algún cambio para mejorar sus condiciones de vida, pero simplemente el resto les da la espalda.- Ryuuuku se quedó un momento en silencio - Son aburridos, al igual que el mundo Shinigami. Por eso decidí hacer algo, tenia que entretenerme de alguna forma-

- ¿Sabes Ryuuuku? - El shinigami la miró -Podría llegar a admirarte si no fueras un detestable dios de la muerte, pues aunque dependas de nuestras vidas, tu forma de ver las cosas es directa; y la mayoría de las veces es cierta…-

El shinigami sonrió –Bueno, es lo menos que tenia que aprender después de estar tanto tiempo con Light- El shinigami sonrió aun más al ver la cara irritada de la joven-

-Y yo que pensé que tenias cerebro propio- Le respondió de manera fría.

-Definitivamente Luka…..esto va ser muy divertido- Se quedó callado entre su risa burlona al tiempo que la joven lo maldecía por lo bajo, caminando a casa, de regreso a los problemas que no estaba acostumbrada-

-No hay de otra Ryuuuku, ahora….a aguantar al adicto al azúcar y al ególatra gruñón-

En el siguiente trayecto Luka se mantuvo en silencio, Ryuuuku ya no dijo nada más, levantó el vuelo para atravesar la pared donde se encontraba el departamento, ansioso por ver que habían hecho esos dos. La joven subió al ascensor y dio un suspiro, tanto caminar no era bueno para ella y aun no se acostumbraba bien; los espacios cerrados siempre la abrumaban, y ese día no estaba especialmente de humor para aguantar esa clase de lugares. Las compuertas se abrieron y de nuevo se dispuso a caminar un poco más por el pasillo que llegaba a la puerta de su "pacifico" hogar. Todo estaba relativamente bien, hasta que dentro de su torpeza y distracción alzó la vista y lo que vio a continuación la paralizó por completo.

El pasillo se encontraba con un tumulto de gente, quienes observaban con una vista curiosa hacia una puerta en especial, de la cual provenían gritos, golpes y uno que otro ruido de cristales quebrándose. Luka no entendía al principio y se acercó a la primera persona que es se encontró a su disposición.

-Disculpe- La joven llamó la atención a un señora algo mayor -¿Qué sucede?-

-Pues veras cariño, todo estaba tranquilo cuando de pronto de una habitación se empezaron a escuchar gritos- La señora lanzó un suspiro-No han parado desde hace 10 minutos y me sorprende que aun encuentren cosas para romper-

-¿Una pareja tal vez?- Le comentó la ojiverde en un aspecto confundido.

-No lo creo…si bien prestas atención, se puede escuchar las voces de unos jóvenes algo aturdidos-

La sangre escapó del rostro de la joven, dejando ver una tez pálida y asustadiza por unos instantes; no dudo ni un segundo más y salió corriendo en dirección a su departamento, con el mal presagio sobre lo que se avecinaba. Dejó las bolsas en el camino, permitiendo solamente que la mochila quedara tras su espalda, golpeándola cada vez que apoyaba un pie en el suelo para tomar mas impulso mientras corría. Se abrió paso entre la gente, desesperada por llegar a la puerta de su casa; los gritos que comenzó a oír de pronto pertenecían a Ryuuuzaky y a Light. Cuando empujó al último vecino entrometido, se encontró con la puerta cerrada, alzó la vista al instante e identifico el número de la vivienda. No había necesidad de ver el número, era más que obvio, pero aun así, Luka lo hizo por inercia. Con la respiración a medias, un odio interno la fue llenando a tal grado que abrió la puerta dando un azote, esperando ver a los idiotas que causaban todo el escándalo. Y en medio de los murmullos y las cabezas desesperadas por ver la pelea, la ojiverde pudo observar como Light le plantaba un buen golpe a Ryuuuzaky, quien ahora caía al el suelo de espaldas. Inmediatamente el joven que había asestado el golpe se lanzó sobre él para someterlo más y más, solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que el pelinegro lo había mandado a un extremo de la habitación de una sola patada, rompiendo un par de objetos a su paso.

Los ojos de Luka cambiaron al instante; llenos de rabia y con una ira impredecible, no pudo evitar preguntarse como es que al haber brindado su confianza a este par, estos se habían burlado de ella y ahora su casa estaba hecha trizas. No tardó mucho en salir de la habitación con el mismo enfado mientras que los jóvenes seguían en su lucha sobre el más fuerte. Las miradas curiosas solo veían a la joven retirarse mientras volvían su vista hacia el espectáculo de la tarde.

-Te voy a matar, Ryuuuzaky-el castaño se levantó adolorido mientras se sacudía unas piezas de porcelana pertenecientes a un jarrón-

-Vamos, Light. Llevas diciendo eso desde que comenzamos la pelea y aun sigo aquí-el pelinegro se limpió un poco de sangre que brotaba de la comisura de sus labios-

Light se enfadó al instante y corrió a tomar a Ryuuuzaky por el cuello, éste lo miraba sin expresión alguna, sin embargo estaba preparado para el golpe. El castaño alzó la mano y tomó espacio desde atrás de su espalda, con el puño bien cerrado y apuntando directo al rostro del pelinegro. Light sonrió complacido, casi imaginándose la cara destrozada de Ryuuuzaky; esta vez, si que lo iba acabar. Pero toda atención a la pelea se vio destruida a causa de una sensación que conmocionó a ambos jóvenes luchadores: Agua fría escurriendo por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que su piel se contrajera de forma automática y obstruyéndoles toda acción posible.

Ambos giraron su vista, confundidos ante lo sucedido, ¿Quién pudo haber arruinado ese momento de gloria? Se asustaron en el instante que vieron a una joven de cabello largo y negro, con unos ojos verdes encendidos, que casi parecía una mirada endemoniada. Sostenía un balde, del cual ambos dedujeron que provenía el agua.

-¡Luka!- Gritaron al unísono mientras se soltaban y daban pasos hacia tras, como si con esto pudiera expiar culpas.

Luka respiraba lento y pausado; al parecer para tratar de tranquilizarse, pero su voz parecía todo lo contrario, pues se escucho un grito proveniente de ella -¿Podrían explicarme, par de idiotas, qué demonios pensaban al iniciar una pelea de este modo?-

-Luka…yo…..bueno…es que…. ¡Ryuuuzaky comenzó todo!- Fue lo único que el cerebro del castaño pudo procesar, la verdad es que en lo menos que había pensado era en una justificación.

-Ah, claro, Light-kun cúlpame a mi, dilo frente a todas estas personas que vieron que estabas a punto de golpearme-Ryuuuzaky miró a la gente, que yacía detrás de Luka observando el espectáculo.

-¡¿Qué?!- El castaño entro en una ira impredecible -Tú eres el que me provocó, tú y tus estúpidos comentarios sin sentido-

-Eran solo comentarios, no tenias por que tomarlos tan a pecho- Al contrario que Light, el pelinegro lucia calmo y pacifico.

-YA CALLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ- Silenció la ojiverde al tiempo que cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, interrumpiendo toda visión para los espectadores-LES ENCARGUÉ MI CASA, MIS COSAS, CONFIÉ EN USTEDES Y VEAN LO QUE HICIERON- Las lagrimas de coraje no tardaron en brotar.

-Lo siento, Luka-san-Ryuuuzaky dio un paso adelante tratándose de acercar a la joven.

-Yo…también lo siento mucho Luka-chan, de verdad yo no quería…- El castaño comenzó a caminar a donde la joven.

La joven que había cerrado sus ojos mientras lloraba a causa de la rabia, los abrió de nuevo y miro al castaño y al pelinegro con la misma intensidad -Si se acercan a mi yo misma los mataré, ¿Cómo no pensaron en las consecuencias? no me importa mis cosas…son materiales, pero ustedes….par de imbéciles, pudieron haberse lastimado e incluso matado uno al otro, sin tomar en cuenta que están exponiendo su vida mientras yo trato de que estén sanos y salvos-

Mientras esperaban que Luka guardara la compostura, ambos jóvenes ya pensaban en la amargura e incompatibilidad que compartían desde siempre: Su odio mutuo. Era exagerado que tanto Light como Ryuuuzaky se dieran cuenta que no era normal, y mucho menos común que ese sentimiento se estableciera desde su primer encuentro hasta esta tarde donde estaban a punto de mandarse al hospital. Obligados a una vida de forzosa convivencia no era extraño que se desenvolviera entre ellos, una extraña apatía que terminaba en discusiones y demás problemas que al final se convertían en una carga para la chica que desde su nueva vida, siempre los acompañaba. El castaño alzó la vista al recordar aquello, y para su sorpresa se encontró con la mirada sublime del pelinegro, quien al parecer, con la misma mirada de confusión, le observaba en su postura encorvada.

- ¿_Acaso esta pensando lo mismos que yo? - _Se cuestionó Light al analizar el rostro de Ryuuuzaky.

Era inminente que para los dos no era una suposición, era un hecho que el soportarse uno al otro era un reto que diariamente enfrentaban desde que abrían los ojos hasta que el cansancio los embestía hasta terminar vencidos por el esfuerzo. Fruncieron el ceño después de casi dos minutos de conservar miradas, ya que ninguno de los dos cedía; constantes frases cruzaban en sus cabezas tratando de encontrar la más apropiada para aquel letal sentimiento: _Te odio, Te detesto, Muérete, Eres Horrible, Aléjate de mí, Idiota, Imbécil, etc._ Había algo realmente extraño en ese odio, era como si constantemente lucharan para demostrarse quien era mejor uno del otro; una pelea de titanes que suponía de una agonizante enemistad que se desarrollaba a su alrededor: la eterna rivalidad. Nunca serian capaces de comprenderlo, pero sabían de la existencia de esta negativa energía que jamás desaparecería hasta que uno de los dos muriera. Quizás no lo sentían venir, pero ellos, con el tiempo, sabrían quienes realmente eran, y entonces, solo entonces, conocerían la razón de su mutua ira.

La mirada de Light se volvió sombría -Lo siento Luka-san, sé que no debí actuar de esta manera… pero para serte sincero jamás voy a soportar a este imbécil, no lo haré ni ahora ni nunca. Y te aviso que en cuanto tenga la oportunidad me iré de aquí, por que mientras su presencia esté cerca de mí no se me van a quitar las ganas de matarlo-

Ryuuuzaky no dijo nada, solo lo observó con su típica mirada inexpresiva, pero el castaño sabía que detrás de esas ojeras y profundos ojos negros, existía el mismo sentimiento hacia él. Luka no dijo nada, abrió los ojos al oír el comentario del joven y lo miró con suma cautela; comprendió la sinceridad de sus palabras y no podía negarlo; si desde siempre habían sido enemigos ¿Por qué no iban a hacerlo ahora?

Una angustia imperceptible la rondó por su cabeza preguntándose como les iba explicar a ambos que Light había sido Kira y Ryuuuzaky el famosos detective L; era imposible, seguramente al instante encontrarían aun más razones para matarse. Tenía que tener precaución, jugar bien con la situación y crear alguna estrategia que la ayudara a que ambos se soportaran. Miró al pelinegro, Ryuuuzaky era complicado, por que si le decía la verdad de seguro no dudaría en entregar a Light a la policía, y al reconocerlo de nuevo como L, iría en contra del castaño, casi podía apostar que pediría la cadena perpetua o incluso la pena de muerte. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba Light, su principal problema. Lo vio y no pudo dejar de angustiarse aún más: si le decía la verdad antes de tiempo, habría mayores probabilidades de que quisiera ser Kira, y más existiendo la tentación de matar a Ryuuuzaky; si ya lo había hecho antes, con gusto lo haría de nuevo. Y también estaba el otro L, aquél que se había convertido en el sucesor del pelinegro después de su muerte. No sabía nada acerca de ese sujeto, más solo que movería cielo, mar y tierra para atrapar de nuevo a Kira, y si este conseguía tener en su manos una vez más la Death Note tendría el control otra vez y volvería a ser el Dios del nuevo mundo. Casi pudo imaginar su perversa sonrisa, como la que había formado casi antes de golpear al pelinegro; sacudió la cabeza y entonces entendió, que estaba llegando a un punto critico.

-Luka-san- Le interrumpió Ryuuuzaky- ¿Estás bien?- La joven salió de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que tanto el pelinegro como el castaño la veían.

-Sí, estoy bien… solo que no se como empezar a limpiar su desorden- Su voz volvía a ser tranquila y pausada. Ambos jóvenes no pudieron evitar mirarla con extrañeza ¿Por qué si antes estaba tan enfurecida, ahora se encontraba de lo más pacífica?

Se acercó a un extremo de la habitación y comenzó a levantar la porcelana rota. Al ver esto los otros dos la imitaron, pero los tres se mantenían en silencio, cada uno en su tarea, en sus pensamientos. Luka continuó pensativa, el problema de decir la verdad a Light solo traería caos, destrucción y más que probable a Kira. Debía pensar en un modo de protegerlo, pero todo se complicó con la llegada de Ryuuuzaky. No es que no le agradara, pero la joven se había enfocado tanto en proteger a Light, que el pelinegro no encajaba en sus planes. Y entonces, surgió la pregunta ¿Por qué trajeron de vuelta a Ryuuuzaky? De pronto lo miró, se encontraba levantando los cojines del sillón, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, sin siquiera percatarse de que Luka lo observaba. Ryuuuzaky no estaba en los planes, y ella lo sabía, Javo había explicado solo lo que debía hacer con Light, por eso el pelinegro fue una sorpresa, un cabo suelto, algo que no estaba planeado. Habiendo encontrado la solución, todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar a ver a Javo y preguntarle, tal vez él tenia un plan y todo quedaría arreglado. Luka dio un suspiro tranquilizador, ahora que había resuelto el problema, todo resultaba menos pesado.

El silencio entre los jóvenes se mantuvo hasta que pudieron arreglar el departamento. Claro que se veía incompleto, después de todo lo que habían roto, solo sobrevivían los muebles grandes. Light se preguntó por que no había intentado lanzarle uno a Ryuuuzaky, quizás y solo entonces hubiera podido matarlo. Suspiró razonando mejor, le preocupaba esa sed de venganza que tenía, incluso le daba miedo, no era él mismo cuando se comportaba de esa manera, pero el solo verlo, le causaba dolores de cabeza. Miró al pelinegro y apretó sus dientes aguantando las ganas de reconsiderar lanzarle el sillón. Luka se percató de su mirada y se mantuvo observándolo, deseando saber que era lo que pensaba.

Light sintió la mirada de Luka y la vio -¿Qué?- Le reclamó.

-Nada- La joven frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda, encargándose de acomodar las sillas del comedor.

-Bien- El pelinegro salió de la sala -Creo que ya esta todo-

-Eso parece - Reprochó la ojiverde.

-De verdad lo siento Luka-chan- El castaño insistió dirigiéndose de nuevo a la joven.

-Ya no importa, Light- Le detuvo la joven -Mejor vamos a comer ¿Les parece?- Luka intentaba hacer las paces de nuevo.

-Me parece perfecto- Respondió Ryuuuzaky -¿Qué tal si volvemos a ser amigos, Light-kun?-

Light lo miró al instante, primero con sorpresa y después con desprecio. El castaño lo sabía, podía leer en sus ojos que algo estaba planeando. Pero él descubriría de qué se trataba, y entonces se vengaría apropiadamente. Le sonrió falsamente y se acercó a él -Me parece una buena idea, Ryuuuzaky- lanzó una risita amigable, mientras le extendía la mano.

Ryuuuzaky leyó su mirada, era casi imperceptible, pero sabía lo que significaba. _Que comience el juego, entonces_. Se acercó a Light y le estrechó la mano con un ligero apretón. Parecían un par de amigos comunes y corrientes.

La joven frunció el ceño -_Ellos…se traen algo…y…me da miedo averiguarlo_- Los vio estrechando las manos y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío -_Será mejor que guarde distancia entre ellos…-_

-Y bien, Luka-chan ¿Qué vamos a cenar?- Soltó la mano del pelinegro mientras se acercaba a la joven, quien había prometido traer la cena.

-Pues…traje el pastel de Ryuuuzaky, y por supuesto algo de comida para nosotros-

-Perfecto- El castaño le sonrió -vamos a prepararla-

La joven asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que volvía su vista a la puerta para buscar las bolsas que había traído. Al instante se puso pálida al recordar que había tirado las bolsas, para poder entrar y detener la pelea -…………-

-¿Luka-san?- Ahora fue el pelinegro quien se dirigió a ella, impaciente por recibir su pastel.

-Yo….yo…- La joven no sabia como decirlo -….Perdí la comida- Se giró sobre si y encaró a los jóvenes.

-¿Perdiste la comida?- La mirada del castaño se volvía despectiva.

-Es que…cuando oí que la pelea la habían generado ustedes, corrí instantáneamente a detenerlos-

-Ah, perfecto, ahora por tu culpa nos quedaremos sin cenar- Light comenzó su típico reproche.

-Déjame recordarte quien destruyó este lugar- Le miró con furia la ojiverde.

-Y me disculpé, tu lo oíste….lo hice como tres veces, pero ¿Perder la comida? eso ya es el colmo- El joven lanzó una risa sarcástica.

-Muy bien, lo siento- Era irónico, ahora ella era quien se disculpaba -Yo prepararé la cena ahora mismo-

Light le dio la espalda mientras se cruzaba de brazos -Es lo menos que puedes hacer- De pronto algo golpeó al joven que hizo que perdiera el balance. Cuando volvió su vista para ver que era, se dio cuenta que Luka le había lanzado un cojín, dándole justo en la cabeza.

-No me provoques, Yagami- Le respondió secamente al tiempo que el castaño se mantuvo de pie, sorprendido por la actitud de la ojiverde.

* * *

Era el mismo salón oscuro, abarrotado de pantallas que expandían su luz entre toda la habitación, generando un poco de vista para cualquiera que estuviera ahí. El joven albino, Near, quien siempre se encontraba dentro de ese cuarto, no podía evitar dejar de jugar con sus figuras de acción. Tenia toda una gama de juguetes a su disposición, y siempre sabia con cual comenzar a distraerse, solo que esta vez, sus pensamientos estaban tan oscuros, que cualquier actividad no tenia sentido en ese momento.

A pesar de haber superado el poco miedo que sentía, no dejaba escapar la duda. La búsqueda de la joven que ahora acompañaba a Kira, no estaba sola, un shinigami estaba de su lado, y eso también incluía una Death Note. Como había dicho, esta vez no había explicaciones lógicas, solo frías y concisas: Los dioses de la muerte estaban decididos a tener contacto con los humanos, y ahora esparcían aquella arma mortal por todo el mundo, generando mas caos y muerte a su alrededor.

-Parece una mala broma- Por fin dijo en voz alta, aun temiendo por aquellas deducciones.

-¿Sucede algo, Near?- Una voz proveniente de un hombre de cabello oscuro lo motivo a hablar.

-Gevanni- Susurro el ahora L- ¿No se supone que estabas investigando a nuestra asesina?-

-¿Asesina?- Respondió el otro, con la confusión sobre el rostro- Todavía no ha matado a nadie-

-Pero lo hará- Replicó, seco como siempre -Siempre es así-

-Debería tener mas fe en esa jovencita- Gevanni rió ante la mala broma.

-Debo suponer que tienes información, si vienes de este humor no creo que sea en vano- L terminó con la broma con su rostro serio, miraba al mayor con extrema atención.

-No estoy seguro- Respondió algo avergonzado- Pero es todo lo que pude hallar sobre ella, es muy lista-

-Espero que lo que hayas encontrado no es algo que de antemano ya lo sé-

Gevanni se ofendió -Para eso fui contratado ¿No es así? ¿Por qué no revisas la información? Seguro encontraras algo interesante - Le lanzó un sobre con un par de papeles dentro, se notaba pesado. Cayó al lado del niño y este no se movió.

Con rostro algo atento pero imparcial, miro el sobre, se mantuvo en la misma postura, pero percibió que el fólder decía: Luka Hartzler -Entonces realmente se llama así- Fue todo lo que dijo.

-Podría decirse que sí- Le respondió éste en tono serio -Sin embargo, es lo único normal que podrás encontrar en toda la información-

-No me sorprende- El joven prodigio tomó entre sus manos la carpeta que se encontraba dentro del sobre amarillo-Ya que lo único que han encontrado de ella fue su registro de defunción-

-Sí, lo sé- Le contestó Gevanni cruzándose de brazos- Pero lo interesante es….a causa de que murió-

-Solo dilo ya, Gevanni- Le volvió a reprimir.

-Un ataque al corazón- Near se congeló y Gevanni sonrío más –Sí, yo también sentí eso, Near. Y aun es más extraño que en la autopsia no encontraron nada, ni drogas, ni problemas de familia…nada- Guardó silencio mientras esperaba que el albino lo asimilara poco a poco -Nada que pudiera explicar de manera lógica como una joven de apenas 17 tuviera un ataque al corazón-

-Gevanni, en esta época los índices de mortalidad ya no tienen perdón por la edades- El tono que había conciliado era cansado, pues era algo lógico que no tuviera nada extraordinario.

El investigador sonrió aun más, al parecer Near no entendía su punto -No es extraordinario cuando esta en los parámetros de años correspondientes ¿Pero que tal…cuando la fecha de la autopsia esta en unos parámetros donde una joven que sufre un ataque al corazón es casi improbable y menos cuando la familia no tiene indicios de este tipo de enfermedades?- Soltó un suspiro convencido de si mismo-Y claro, la época no tiene nada que ver-

Ahora sí que había llamado la atención de Near -Te estas saliendo del punto, Gevanni-

-No-Replicó secamente- Y menos cuando la autopsia tiene tantos años-

Near le interrumpió -¿Tantos años?-

-La fecha de la autopsia data de 1957-

Al instante Near se levantó y giró sobre si mismo para encarar a Gevanni- ¿Me estás diciendo que esta joven lleva como 50 años muerta y ahora como si nada camina entre nosotros como si fuera un humano normal?-

-Es lo que encontré, Near-El albino lo miro dudoso- Son de buenas fuentes, y a mi me sorprende esto…no tiene explicación alguna-

-Nada lo tiene- Le reprimió el joven -Desde la aparición del shinigami, ya nada tiene explicación alguna-

-De cualquier manera seguiré investigando-Le aclaró Gevanni- Siento que no será lo único que encuentre-

-Solo me interesa saber donde está ella- Near se dirigió a Gevanni en un tono cortante, estaba demasiado ensimismado que no le importó interrumpirlo.

-No creo que haga algo por ahora-

-.Eso no me interesa…-Lo atajó- Ya sería malo que se convirtiera en Kira, lo cual no dudo, estando bajo la influencia de Yagami Light-

-¿Y crees que Yagami ya sepa sobre esto?-

-Sino… ¿Por qué otra razón estaría con ella?-

-Honestamente…no se que responder- le objeto el mayor.

-Yo tampoco lo sé -Le respondió- me intriga no saberlo-

Gevanni parecía preocupado, no le gustaba el tono que había tomado Near; era como si escuchara desconfianza en su tono, cosa que nunca había oído antes- ¿Qué sucede, Near?-

El joven prodigio no pudo evitar sonreír para si, con los ojos cerrados -Es la primera vez que me pasa, Gevanni…. no tengo idea de que esta sucediendo-.

* * *

Bueno, primeramente una disculpa a todos y todas aquellas personas que han seguido de cerca mi fic y que por mi culpa no han podido seguir leyendo.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo y es que en verdad me he esforzado para hacer este fic lo mas propio posible para que sea de su agrado.

De verdad, un especial agradecimiento a ustedes, lectores quienes han seguido a pesar del tiempo pasado.

Ahora, lo más importante es que esto no se hubiera logrado sin la ayuda de mi hermano querido: Fenrir

El ha sido un gran soporte para mí, como en la ayuda técnica y editorial XD

No tengo manera de darle las gracias por siempre contar con él cuando mis noches de baja inspiración me hacían pensar que el fic era malo.

Aun estoy buscando la forma de poder recompensarlo por las desveladas y demás cosas que tuvo que arriesgar por mí.

También a su novia Karo-chan, o en este caso Io Wolfang. Mi linda protegida, muchas gracias por haberme dado el ultimo empujón. Estoy en deuda contigo, jamás podré decir suficiente para agradecerte.

Prometo que seguiré escribiendo, no los abandonaré ahora que me han seguido, lectores y lectoras.

Por favor, disfruten de mis esfuerzos por hacer que pasen un buen rato.

Se despide:

Sam Lawliet.


	6. Trivialidades

Life Note

Capitulo 5: Trivialidades

Luka decidió encerrarse en su habitación por su salud mental. Ya era demasiado para ella enojarse debido a que el castaño y el pelinegro no se soportaban, y lo cierto era, que aunque no le gustara, tenia que irse haciendo a la idea de que las constante peleas entre ellos iban a ser parte de su vida cotidiana. Aun recostada en su cama, hizo un análisis de cómo se había formado todo el embrollo, pues ahora, el proceso mental de Luka se concentraba en resolver problemas. Uno de ellos, y el más grande de todos, era la repentina aparición de Ryuuuzaky. La ojiverde se mordió el labio como síntoma de su malestar y a la vez como un modo de entender lo que sucedía. No era el hecho de que no le agradara el extraño joven con grandes ojeras, sino que la forma de entrar a sus vidas había sido totalmente extraña y a su vez, provocó un cambio radical en su pequeña unión familiar. Bueno, exactamente no eran familia, tal como lo había pensado Luka, pero tenían que pretender ser como una si querían que todo saliera bien. Se movió de manera incómoda en la cama y se dio cuenta que eso ya no era posible. Todavía era difícil para ella aceptar que ellos dos no se llevarán bien, y ella mismo alegó contra ello, ya que para la joven era más que suficiente discutir con Light. Y por supuesto, pensó ella, era el modelo perfecto para descargar su ira contenida.

- Voy a pretender que no oí eso, Ryuuuzaky, pero no me tientes a golpearte de nuevo -de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el tono desesperante de Light -.

Luka cerró sus ojos con el semblante irritado, no sin antes pasar una mano por su frente; ya comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza -…si escucho una sola queja más, juro que me voy a lanzar por la ventana-

"Dios Mio, ¿cuando llegue a tal situación? es decir, por un lado me alegro de estar viva… y luego… cada vez que los veo pelear, y el solo hecho de pensar que me espera con ellos…tengo ganas de desistir.

No puedo evitar resignarme y tratar de sobrellevarlos… pero simplemente no me acostumbro, es difícil. De hecho, todo ha sido difícil. Desde que volví a nacer hasta que me encuentro en tan embarazosa situación. Aun recuerdo las odiseas que pasé para acostumbrarme a este mundo tan avanzado. A pesar del tiempo que transcurrió, no puedo evitar sorprenderme cada vez más ante tantos descubrimientos.

Como el primer día, que desperté con la luz del sol en mi rostro. Abrí lo ojos poco a poco mientras trataba de hacerme a la idea de donde me encontraba. Me sentía mareada, y parpadeaba más de la cuenta, como si mis ojos jamás se hubiesen acostumbrado a esto. Vi que las nubes se movían de manera rápida y comprendí entonces que el viento rozaba mi rostro. Me levanté con cuidado, aun con el vértigo, y observé donde me encontraba finalmente. Había bastantes árboles y el área era común, las demás personas que ignoraban mi existencia se paseaban como si nada. Aun cuando hubiesen visto mi rostro de confusión, no habrían interrumpido sus actividades cotidianas. Es extraño narrarlo ahora, ya que en aquel entonces no tenía ni idea que yo no debía estar ahí. Físicamente era imposible. Por que yo había muerto.

Traté de recordar por que terminé en aquel lugar, y me arrasó el hecho de que no podía encontrar explicación alguna, pues al parecer tenía amnesia. Y entonces fue cuando Javo me encontró.

Me miró con su semblante frío mientras me recuperaba de la impresión de todo lo que había dicho, pero aun así esperó a que pudiese levantarme. Todo era más difícil de comprender cuando no había noción de lo que sucedía.

-vamos muévete, que no tenemos mucho tiempo- me replicó cuando comenzó a caminar-

No dije nada y solo lo seguí en silencio, con esa cara de profunda confusión, aun sin poder entender nada o siquiera creerlo. Entonces algo captó mi atención. Noté un grupo de personas con ropa colorida, incluso si puedo explicarme mejor tenían brillantes incrustaciones en la ropa, como metales. Es muy estúpido tratar de explicarlo, pero fueron mis primeras impresiones. Me quedé sorprendida observando hasta que se percataron de mi penetrante mirada. Me devolvieron el gesto con los rostros contraídos y no tuve más remedio que mirar a otro lado; aun así sentía sus miradas sobre mí hasta que los perdí de vista.

Trate de enfocarme en otra cosa y me percaté de algo más, un niño que no pasaba de los 10 años maniobraba una pequeña caja rectangular que emitía un sonido. También lo observé un buen rato, pero al niño no pareció molestarle, al contrario, a mi parecer creía que estaba admirando lo que hacia.

Javo me observó un momento y comenzó a reír como si le hubiera dicho un buen chiste. Con la misma confusión le pregunté que pasaba.

-pareces una retardada- fue todo lo que me dijo. Me sentí un poco mal, ya que él tenía razón.

Decidí cambiar el tema drásticamente y comenzar a charlar cuando no hubiera personas a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Cómo me trajiste a la vida?-

La cara risueña que tenia se le borró de inmediato –cuando me apetezca decírtelo lo haré- me respondió en tono cortante para después seguir caminando.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a un edificio de departamentos. Estaba algo derruido y miré a Javo en busca de una expresión de profundo asco pero no se inmutó en lo mas mínimo. Al contrario, abrió la puerta como si nada y se sentó en un sillón de forma imponente.

-desde ahora esta será tu casa- me dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor con algo de reproche –no pude conseguirte algo mejor-.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- lo mire con duda-.

-Un shinigami nos hizo el favor de matar al antiguo dueño y dejó a tu nombre este departamento –dijo con una sonrisa al ver mi cara de sorpresa y miedo-.

-¿mataron a alguien por mí?-.

-ah vamos, no te sientas el centro de atracción-me siguió reprimiendo- ya tendrás que trabajar por ti misma-.

-lo haré -le dije frunciendo el ceño- no necesitas decírmelo dos veces-

- los humanos… siempre tan materialistas- se limitó a decir-

- bueno, ¿me vas a decir quién soy? -continué con el interrogatorio-

-¿Crees acaso que soy tu madre?- me respondió fríamente -todo a su debido tiempo. A lo mas que puedo decirte es que eres una joven de 17 años, bastante idiota e inmadura diría yo-

Le dedique una mirada despectiva -no tienes que ser tan grosero-

- lo que sea –me dijo cortante- ¿algo más?-

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –

Se me quedó mirando con esa penetrante mirada. Sentí un escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda, pero sabía que el no esperaba esa pregunta- puedes llamarme Javo-

- Gracias- le respondí con gesto amable-

- bien -siguió como si no hubiese escuchado el último comentario y ahora me dedicaba una mirada amarga- ahora hablemos claro de tu misión –y al tiempo que decía esto me lanzó una libreta blanca que atrapé en el aire con torpeza.

Cuando me la dio, no parecía importante. Y hasta llegue a pensar que lo había hecho para burlarse de mí nuevamente. Pero cuando Javo me miró con más seriedad, miré de nuevo la libreta y me di cuenta que no estaba haciendo bromas de ningún tipo. Por extraño que parezca, cuando observé aquel objeto, sentí algo extraño. Hasta la fecha no pretendo pensar que era un presentimiento, pero estoy segura que dentro de mí sabía que algo andaba mal.

- Es un Life Note, y con él vas a revivir a las persona que yo te diga, no vas a hacer nada por tu propia voluntad, por que ahora tu me perteneces –el tono autoritario con el que lo dijo sonó como una verdadera amenaza.

- ¿Qué? -fue todo lo que pude decir. La garganta se me secó al instante y mi cerebro no proceso muy bien sus instrucciones.

- Yo controlo tu vida, yo elijo si mueres o no, yo puedo hacer que te maten, así que no te atrevas a tomarte el riesgo de hacerte la heroína -

No lo podía creer, estaba totalmente fuera de mí. ¿Revivir personas? ¿Pero que demonios estaba pasando? Comprender esta situación era más que difícil y de verdad quería pensar que todo era una pesadilla. Pero al oír las palabras de Javo, que yo le pertenecía y que pretendía matarme si no lo obedecía, tenia ganas de toser, respirar, lo que fuera con tal de aclarar mi mente. Pero justamente entendí en ese instante que estaba en sus manos, y que por mucho que no me agradara o si quisiera rebelarme, me iba costar la vida. Lo peor de todo es que no había nada que yo pudiera hacer, así que respondí con el silencio, haciéndome la sumisa y tratando de mostrarme inmutable.

- ¿con este cuaderno me reviviste? -no me cansaba de saber un poco la verdad. En medio de toda esta situación, solo tenía a mi favor que al menos podía saber que sucedía conmigo.

Javo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, era una manera atroz de dar entender su sarcasmo.

– ¿tu crees que me parezco a un shinigami o qué? -guardó silencio un poco, parecía que acomodaba las ideas para explicarme mejor- nosotros, o bueno, por lo menos yo, que soy diferente a esas criaturas, hice esta Life Note para que tuvieras mas facilidades en tu tarea, pero yo mismo te reviví; No existen las Life Note como las Death Note, nosotros creamos la vida, no hay porque materializarlo en algo tan simple como una libreta, pero… dadas las circunstancias, tenemos que facilitarte este proceso…-me dedico su fría mirada unos segundos- así que siéntete afortunada de que te haya hecho este favor-

Su mirada causó de nuevo unos hilos de sensaciones de incomodidad, que se fueron filtrando por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cuello.

- entiendo -fue lo único que dije mientras analizaba el aspecto de la Life note- ¿Cómo funciona?-

-solo te diré reglas básicas, ya que tiene demasiadas restricciones –hizo una pausa y luego continuó – primero –dijo mientras levantaba el dedo índice- la persona que revivas con el Life Note no recordará nada de su vida anterior, pues como es otro inicio de vida, es reescrita de nuevo –hizo una pausa y me miró profundamente para ver si había entendido- segundo –susurró al tiempo que levantaba el dedo medio junto con el primero- solo las personas que murieron en manos de una Death Note pueden ser revividas, su tiempo de vida regresará al que debían de tener y serán tomadas del shinigami que se lo quitó, hablando de justicia –hizo una pausa al reír ante esto- tercero- y alzo tres dedos: meñique, anular y medio- si un shinigami la toca esta muerto, así que por eso no pueden tener una, es una regla muy estricta; imagina todo el caos que harían- Javo relajó los hombros y los recargó en el sillón mientras miraba al techo cerrando los ojos- Si alguna persona revivida por la Life Note llegase a tocarla, sus recuerdos volverían al instante, pero, si esa persona revivida usó una death note, por supuesto sus recuerdos no volverán ni aunque posea la Life Note que lo revivió-.

Cerré los ojos, creando imágenes mentales de lo que me explicaba, así seria mejor comprenderlo y memorizarlo.

- esto es increíble -le dije abiertamente- ¿de verdad existen los Shinigami? -parecía una tonta preguntando, pero dentro de mi incredulidad recordaba que solo había escuchado mitos sobre esas criaturas. Que se encargaban de decidir quien moría y como. Todo me parecía fantástico y no podía evitar preguntar-

-Javo se había enojado en ese entonces, no le gustaba que le diera mas importancia a aquello- no seas tan ingenua, son simples criaturas que lamentablemente son necesarias-

-Elegí mis palabras con cuidado, no quería morir muy pronto- si tu eres un Dios también, ¿en que te especializas? -

-Javo rió con falsa simpatía- lo dices como si fuera un empleo -guardó silencio unos momentos- Soy una deidad que se encarga de darle vida a los humanos –dijo con amargura-.

- lo dices como si fuéramos una plaga -mi tono era triste y vago-

- lo son -respondió cortante- les damos vida para que solo causen mas atrocidades de lo que ya se someten unos a otros. Incluso les hicimos a semejanza nuestra, para que tuvieran algo de belleza y dignidad, pero ya parece que lo van a valorar-

-suspire resignada; jamás podría convencerlo de lo contrario- entonces los shinigami son reales, matan a su antojo y a quien ellos desean -concluí secamente.

- no lo hacen por diversión, ustedes son su medio de subsistencia -

- ¿Cómo? -pregunté confundida sin entender una sola palabra-

- Cuando nosotros les damos vida a los humanos, les otorgamos cierta esperanza de vida para que puedan vivir lo suficiente, no es llamado destino que unos mueran antes o después, simplemente es equilibrio -sentí un vacío al oír esto, ya que lo considere como una manera de jugar con nosotros- este equilibrio existe gracias a que los Shinigami hacen su tarea, ya que ellos utilizan la Death Note para matar a ciertos humanos -me mantenía callada escuchando atentamente- Un shinigami posee la capacidad de ver con sus ojos la esperanza de vida de cada humano -me miró y sus ojos brillaban algo enfadados- cuando eligen a un humano, escriben en su Death note la manera en que esa persona muere, aunque últimamente solo utilizan el método tradicional -lo miré entre sorprendida y curiosa, pero Javo frunció el ceño- al parecer ya no les divierte matar de millones de formas a los humanos, pero de cualquier manera, al matar a este humano, lógicamente, no cumple con la expectativa de vida, por lo que la esperanza de vida sobrante pasa a ser del shinigami que mató al humano -

- SON UNOS PARÁSITOS -grite más que enfadada, se me hacía tan injusto. Eramos simple ganado-

-Javo sonrío complacido de mi gesto- ¿Ahora entiendes por que los odio? -.

Me mantuve en silencio examinando todo lo que me había dicho. Y no es que me agradara ahora que compartíamos opinión, mas solo quería comprender por que su asco hacia los seres humanos.

- pero es un Dios, sigue siendo vanidoso y egocéntrico -pensé mientras lo observaba unos momentos-

- y bien -me llamó con su mismo semblante frío y serio- ¿hay algo más que quieras saber? O ¿vas a seguir molestándome? -

- solo quiero saber si alguna vez tendré algún contacto con ellos o si parte de mi misión es en relación con ellos -pregunté de manera paciente, no quería exaltar a Javo ni mucho menos hacerlo enfadar. Creo que poco a poco me iba acostumbrando a su carácter-.

Javo comenzó a reír burlonamente. Negaba con la cabeza; me daba miedo lo que diría ya que siempre que hacia algún gesto parecido me daba respuestas demasiado agudas y directas o me decía algún comentario despectivo.

- estar conmigo es el primer paso -empezó a explicarme- parte de tu misión es representar el verdadero sentido de equilibrio -se calló unos segundos y al parecer su rostro se fijo en uno más serio- en verdad temo por que una simple humana se haga cargo de esto –susurro, y por primera vez vi su semblante preocupad0.

- tienes que estar bromeando -me apresuré a decirle atreviéndome a interrumpirlo- solo tengo 17 años y aun no puedo asimilar que esto en verdad está sucediendo -

Javo frunció el ceño y se levantó tranquilamente. Instantáneamente me tomó del cuello de mi blusa y me acercó a su rostro. Estaba elevada casi medio metro del suelo y me entró pánico, no sabia que haría y su mirada me atravesaba completamente.

- no me importa si incluso tienes 6 años, tu vas a hacer esta misión por que te hemos elegido -sus palabras sonaban desgarradoras por su tono tan autoritario- tenemos estrictamente prohibido intervenir en el mundo humano y ya que no tenemos opción, tuvimos que elegir a alguien preciso -a cada palabra sentía que iba morir en cualquier momento- tú fuiste elegida por que tu personalidad era esencial para que no interviniera en tu juicio, pero ahora veo que eres mas que una simple cobarde que actuaba de esa manera tan fría para llamar la atención -al instante me lanzó fuera de su vista y yo caí de espaldas. Aturdida por todo lo que pasaba no podía entender nada. El hablaba de una persona emocionalmente fría, y la verdad era que ni siquiera sabía mi nombre. Aquí surgió el verdadero interés de la discusión, así que me fui acomodando hasta que quede sentada en el suelo. Javo no se inmutó, solo me miraba con desprecio. Me sentí como si fuera un perro, así que no tardé mucho en que la ira se acumulara dentro de mí.

- ¿Qué hay acerca de mis recuerdos? Quiero recuperarlos – pregunté secamente. Si bien era cierto es que su actitud no me hacia nada de gracia, y pude darme cuenta que no le importaría hasta que extremo maltratarme; él seria capaz de hacer de todo con tal de lograra la dichosa misión-

- eso es sencillo –caminó hacia mi y se detuvo a unos pasos de mi. Después se arrodilló hasta quedar a mi altura. Me quedé atónita y con la boca abierta, aunque en si era por que el pánico ya era notorio en mi. Javo sonrío satisfecho, le gustaba infundirme terror. – Cierra tus ojos – fue lo único que dijo, pero su voz había cambiado; se había relajado-.

Lo miré con absoluta desconfianza, y esto delató rápidamente mi posición.

- si quieres tu recuerdos de vuelta, solo hazlo –gruño-.

Fruncí el ceño, pero el miedo hacía el me hizo ceder rápidamente. Cerré mis ojos lentamente mientras escuchaba con atención que sucedía. Sentí como Javo se acercó a uno de mis oídos.

- ¿acaso no recuerdas a esa niña solitaria?, a esa niña que desde que creció, jamás contó con el amor de su padre, quien murió en manos de sanguinarios soldados. ¿No recuerdas ese dolor?, que te seguía constantemente, que traspasó tu triste y débil corazón. ¿Y sabes que era lo mejor?, las burlas….sí, aquellos niños insolentes que se atrevían a decir que tu padre era un idiota, que como pésimo piloto que había sido, fue presa fácil de los aviones nazis, o…¿Qué tal las historias que se inventaban?, que había dejado a tu madre embarazada, y huyó con otra……ah si, era tan bello verte llorar, y tu mirada…tu ojitos dulces se fueron convirtiendo en amargura, todos cuanto te veían, sentían miedo…y cuando abandonaste tu hogar, presa de la destrucción de la guerra, de la hambruna…..los odiaste, realmente sentías una ira inmensa, digna de admirar….pero lástima, te la guardaste…y por ello, te alejaste de todo, jamás tuviste amigos, jamás sonreíste igual, jamás conociste a alguien capaz de amarte….realmente dabas pena, y tu lo sabías….te dabas asco, a pesar que robabas miradas, te odiabas….pero te callabas….te callaste por que debías cuidar a tu madre, quien ayudo a aquellas pobre personas que sufrieron por la explosión de esas temibles bombas, destructoras de la vida….un invento despreciable si me preguntas, pero a ustedes los humanos nos les importó… tantas muertes, tanto dolor, realmente temible…..por ello….te quedabas sola, estudiando. Cada noche mirando la luna, imaginando a tu padre, pensando en tu madre…hasta que un buen día ella llegó, enferma, pálida…….y desde ese día, tuviste que cuidarla, le dedicaste tu vida, tu cansancio, te sacrificaste por ella…….hasta que finalmente te abandonó……murió, te dejo sola, completa y llanamente sola….y después aquel día, tu ultimo día, querías morir, deseabas morir……y sucedió, moriste con sufrimiento, con la vaga esperanza de ver a tu madre…que tonta eras, y que ilusa seguirás siendo el resto de tu vida…..de esta segunda vida que tienes ahora…..vivirás sufriendo, torturándote por el oscuro pasado…que jamás…podrás enfrentar…Luka Hartzler -.

Las palabras de Javo eran crueles, pero no causaban ningún efecto en mí. Era como si me contase la historia de alguien más. Pero entonces algo cambio: de pronto, mientras hablaba y usaba esas dolorosas palabras, unas imágenes se producían en mi cabeza. Eran nuevas, no las reconocía al momento, parecían como un sueño que no podía recordar, y poco a poco se unían los cabos sueltos.

Me comenzó un terrible dolor de cabeza, al igual que sentía un inmenso dolor y tortura por sus frías palabras. Y entonces comprendí de qué hablaba. Hablaba de mí. ¿De verdad había sido tan cruel mi vida? O ¿solo es que Javo aprovechaba para maltratarme más? No me esperé a saberlo y rápidamente me aleje de él. Abriendo los ojos. Descubriendo finalmente la verdad sobre mi.

Javo sonrió complacido, y más cuando vio mis ojos.

- han cambiado -me dijo tranquilamente- vuelven a ser los ojos fríos de antes -

En ese momento yo ya había cambiado. Todos esos recuerdos golpearon tan rápidamente mi personalidad que de pronto la persona que era antes me parecía tan tonta y vacía. Era como si me hubiera sobrepuesto otra persona, pero ahora esta nueva entidad era yo misma. Era a quien yo conocía. Pero en algún punto, en algún momento, me disgusto saber que así era yo.

Me mantuve callada, no sabia que decir, y la verdad es que no me apetecía comentar algo, aparte de que a Javo le importaría poco.

Javo siguió sonriendo, complacido de haberme hecho sufrir - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -al parecer quería comprobar que recordara todo-

- Luka Hartzler -respondí secamente-

- ¿Dónde Naciste? -

- En Inglaterra -volví a pronunciar-

- ¿Cómo moriste? -

Guarde silencio un momento, no esperaba esa pregunta. Javo volvió a sonreír ante mi debilidad y fruncí el ceño- de un ataque de asma -dije tranquilamente-

La sonrisa de Javo se ensanchó más, y su voz se volvió más aguda, mas filosa.  
– no a ti te mataron -

Me quede sin habla y deje de respirar unos segundos, hasta que mis propios pulmones me lo pidieron. Observe los ojos del Dios de la vida, expectante a ver si mentía.  
El seguía plácidamente alegre, dejando pasar los segundos para que yo me desesperara; y eso estaba logrando

- fue un shinigami -

Al oír esto me inmuté. Una de esas abominables criaturas me había utilizado como su comida. Apreté mis puños, tratando de ocultar el increíble enojo. Tenía que tranquilizarme, por que al fin y al cabo, ya nada podía hacer.

- escúchame bien, por ahora tu misión consistirá en revivir a un muchacho -

- ¿Solo eso? –pregunté algo atónita y confiada-

- cállate y déjame terminar -fruncí el ceño pero Javo me hizo un gesto que causó que me calmara rápidamente- este joven, en particular no es tan normal….como tú lo dirías, u otras personas, este muchacho hizo lo que muchos jamás se atreverían y que en especial causó un gran cambio en el mundo -

- ¿y de quien se trata? -la curiosidad me invadió de pronto y no pude retenerla-

- ¿Recuerdas al humano que causó gran desastre cuando estabas pequeña? -

-¿Hi-hitler? -pronuncie con odio mientras recordaba todas las atrocidades que había hecho-

- Bueno -una vez más Javo no pudo evitar sonreír con gusto- este joven hizo lo mismo…solo que con criminales -

La mente de Luka ya había perdido toda conciencia a tal grado de terminar sumida en un terrible mundo de pesadillas que se convertían en confusión y depresión. Lo único de lo cual podía estar segura, es que al día siguiente tendría que intentar que tanto Light como Ryuuuzaky se llevaran en buenos términos.

Aún cuando el silencio se convirtió en una constante para la ojiverde, lo cierto es que no había sido así. El castaño y el pelinegro aun discutían por temas sin importancia. El simple hecho de siempre discutir no podría ser sobrepasado un solo día, y es que, ya no era una costumbre, sino una necesidad de estarse provocando uno al otro; después de todo, la verdadera guerra había comenzado.

- realmente pienso que es una perdida de tiempo discutir contigo, Ryuuuzaky –Light salió enfadado de la cocina, encaminándose a la estancia donde ahí se encontraba su cama temporal.

- bueno Light, siempre dices eso y de todas manera aquí estamos, discutiendo por trivialidades-

- ¿trivialidades? –dio la vuelta en si mismo y encaró al chico de las grandes ojeras- tu comenzaste las provocaciones, cuestionándome, analizándome, viendo a ver que detalle encontrabas con un punto débil para atacarme –no valía la pena discutir, y el castaño lo sabia, solo que, realmente lo odiaba.

- tranquilo Light-kun –respondió a los gritos con tranquilidad- estas algo delicado estos días—

- delicado –repitió el castaño con sorna, al tiempo que le daba la espalda tratando de seguir su camino-

-¿sabes Light-kun? –Las palabras del pelinegro se abstuvieron provocar de nuevo al castaño – tengo la ligera sensación de que tu irritación comenzó esta tarde-

Light movió su cabeza como signo de confusión

- ¿de que hablas Ryuuuzaky? –Su tono de voz se volvió cínica con cada palabra- no necesito un día en especial para demostrarte mi desprecio-

- es solo que –Ryuuuzaky pareció evadir con facilidad las palabras hirientes- me intriga el hecho de que esta tarde pareció afectarte el tema que habíamos discutido-

Light ya se encontraba preparando un par de sabanas cuando se detuvo súbitamente. Había olvidado por completo la razón por la cual Luka los había encontrado peleando. Pero en ese momento lo había considerado de tan poca importancia comparada con el rostro de ira y desesperación que había retumbado en la ojiverde.

Sus ojos se encontraba en un punto fijo, recordando el retroceso de imágenes en su memoria hasta llegar al punto que quería: la causa de la pelea.

Poco después de que Luka había salido, encomendándoles toda la confianza que ella podía proveer, Light había decidido pasar el tiempo de alguna manera que pudiera aumentar la soledad a su alrededor. Y cuando el se refería a soledad, significaba evitar a toda costa a Ryuuuzaky.

Se paró en medio de la habitación, tratando de encontrar algo llamativo para sus ojos e interés personal, pero no había nada. Cómo se notaba que Luka apenas y tenia idea de cómo tener un departamento. Los pocos muebles que decoraban la sala, la hacia parecer tan vacía, sin importancia. Por un momento Light quiso dedicar un poco de tiempo pensando que muebles hacían falta, pero se dio por vencido al ver que no proveía nada de distracción. Soltó un suspiro y prácticamente dejó desvanecer su cuerpo en el sillón, recargando su cabeza en el respaldo del mueble. Observó el techo al tiempo que su mente procesaba algo, pero solo se quedó observando el continuo movimiento del ventilador, que solo se volvió tedioso.

Al castaño se le antojo salir y pasear, quizás observar a los demás y comprar una bebida, no faltaba mucho para la primavera y creyó que podría hacer algo, incluso salir con una chica bonita que se encontrara por ahí.

Rió un poco por el ultimo pensamiento – claro, en especial por la niña que cuida cada paso que doy. Seguramente hasta se ofrecería en ser la cita -la referencia hacia Luka le pareció de mal gusto, pero para él era cierto- es una niña…-se repitió tratando de convencerse- ¿Qué haría con ella en un supuesta cita?....seguramente llevarla al parque a que pasee en su triciclo- sonrío ante su propio comentario y trato de visualizarlo en su mente, pero entonces, hubo algo que no lo permitió; y es que sinceramente, ese aspecto no concordaba con el carácter de la joven-…no…-lo pensó mejor- ella es….-las palabras recorrieron su mente como el enlace perfecto-…un témpano de hielo -

Y por primera vez por su mente cruzó aquella duda que había ignorado o dejado pasar sumido por su propia contradicción. Jamás se había preguntado la procedencia de Luka, su verdadera razón de existir y por que ella y no otra chica más madura tenia responsabilidad sobre él.

- Es que no lo necesita- se dijo respondiendo rápidamente- ella es toda una adulta, en el cuerpo de una adolescente-

Se acomodó correctamente, y entonces comenzó otro proceso mental: la curiosidad. Reclino su cuerpo hacia delante apoyando sus codos en la rodilla; entrelazo las manos y miro al suelo.

-¿Quién eres Luka?-

Y entonces lo encontró. Aquello que seria capaz de remover el aburrimiento por un tiempo. Lo tenía frente a él todo el tiempo. Algo perfecto para entender y comprender: Luka se había convertido en su interés.

Ya se había puesto a pensar en las preguntas que le haría, todo perfectamente calculado para que no se viera de mal gusto de pronto preguntarle sobre ella. Light pensó que la mejor forma de descubrir quien era él, era encontrando las respuestas en quien sabía todo. Y por supuesto aquella persona era Luka.

Light sonrió gustoso, emocionado por que el plan saldría a la perfección, o al menos eso tenia contemplado.

- ¿sucede algo, Light-kun?- la voz de Ryuuuzaky penetró en los oídos del castaño, rompiendo toda sintonía y concentración-

- no, por favor… tu no- reprochó el joven al pasarse los dedos por el puente de su nariz-

- vamos, he notado que hay algo que te ha puesto feliz y me alegraría saber que pudiera ser- comentó con rostro amable-

Light alzó una ceja - ¿acaso eso es sarcasmo? – el tono frío del joven era fácil de reconocer-

Ryuuuzaky puso un dedo sobre sus labios y se quedó pensativo unos instantes – lo dudo, hablaba en serio-

- ahórrate la conversación, Ryuuuzaky… no te diré nada-

- me parece bien- el joven de remarcadas ojeras tomó el control de la televisión y la encendió- espero no te importe –

El castaño lo miró despectivo –adelante- le respondió alzando una mano

Ryuuuzaky se encontraba de pie cuando caminó unos pasos y se sentó en el sillón en esa inusual postura que tanto odiaba Light.

- Más estúpido no podría verse- pensó al tiempo que lo observaba- aunque podría equivocarme-

Al no soportar unos minutos la presencia de Ryuuuzaky decidió que se distraería un poco viendo la televisión, y aunque no le gustaba estar en compañía del pelinegro ya no tenía otra opción.

No pasó mucho tiempo que el castaño se desesperó por las extrañas actitudes de Ryuuuzaky, y eso incluía cambiar constantemente de canal sin siquiera dejar observar que había en cada uno de ellos.

-Ryuuuzaky, es más fácil que dejes un maldito canal de una buena vez-

-El pelinegro lo miró con sus grandes ojos- yo pedí el televisor, Light-kun, por lo cual yo tengo pleno derecho sobre el-

Light no dejó escapar un segundo más y se levantó enseguida para retirarse a la cocina.

- No lo soporto- se decía mientras tomaba algo del refrigerador-

A lo lejos escuchaba las voces interrumpidas de diferentes comentaristas, actores, críticos y demás personas que encabezaban un programa y el cual el joven de remarcadas ojeras no estaba dispuesto a escuchar. El castaño negaba con la cabeza aun enfadado por tal acción mientras se servia agua. De pronto se percató que Ryuuuzaky dejaba de cambiar constantemente al control remoto y se quedó quieto, atento a que es lo que había llamado la atención del excéntrico joven.

"…es un personaje notable que ha cambiado la historia. Si bien, buena parte de sus acciones ha dividido la ideología del mundo entero. Y aunque su ausencia sigue latente, las nobles consecuencias de sus acciones han dejado un fruto positivo en el mundo en el cual hoy nos desenvolvemos."

La atracción de Light hacia este comentario fue tan poderosa como el del propio Ryuuuzaky. Tomó el vaso de agua y lo llevó consigo hasta llegar a la sala de nuevo, donde al ver el televisor se quedo de pie escuchando que más decía.

- ¿Qué estas viendo?- preguntó Light como si no hubiese escuchado nada-

- es un programa que esta hablando sobre las acciones de Kira- respondió sin mucha importancia-

- vaya, quizás puedas dejar eso, eso si es algo interesante- dicho esto tomó un poco de agua-

- ¿interesante, Light-kun?- alzó la voz para que este lo escuchara- una persona que se convierte en un asesino de criminales no es interesante. Solo personas con una capacidad tan nula de raciocinio puede considerarlo como algo digno de admirar-

Light no estuvo de acuerdo con esto – vamos, Ryuuuzaky, tu lo has dicho. Alguien que mate criminales por que son algo nocivo para el mundo no tiene nada de malo. Además, ellos mismo lo han dicho, se han partido ideologías a causa de esto. Algo positivo debe de tener-

-no creo que sepas mucho al respecto, Light-kun- Ryuuuzaky se oía frío y cortante, como si no le agradara mucho el comentario del castaño-

- Bueno, Ryuuuzaky, entiendo que ese sujeto te haya matado por entrometerte en sus planes, pero como investigador tienes que verlo de manera objetiva. Que ha hecho un cambio eso es más que obvio.

Ryuuuzaky se levantó y miró de frente a Light. Ya no se veía calmo. Ahora se notaba mas enfadado. Light no pudo evitar sonreír por dentro. Ahora le tocaba a él sufrir.

-¿tienes idea de lo que ha hecho?-

-tal vez puedas explicármelo- le respondió secamente el castaño-

- Kira es capaz de matar a quien quiera, es solo que depende de su propio juicio. A quien él considere malo o indigno para la sociedad lo asesina. Claro, primero lo hace con criminales, pero cuando estos dejen de existir, buscará a personas inocentes con quien pueda dejar caer su poder. Por que de eso se trata…de Poder. Una vez que elije a la persona que va matar, tiene a su antojo miles de posibilidades para matarlo. Lo mas extraño pero interesante, es que el no interviene. No hay huellas, pisadas, evidencias, o algo que pueda demostrar que una persona físicamente cometió el crimen. Tiene a su favor el tiempo. Él puede elegir cuando matarlo, y eso hace que las posibilidades de atraparlo sean casi nulas. Puede cubrirse perfectamente, es listo. Pero ha pasado un tiempo y ahora no se sabe de él. Más sin embargo el miedo que sembró aun continúa y ya nadie se arriesga a provocarlo de nuevo. Han bajado los índices de criminalidad en Japón, e incluso en ciertas partes del mundo. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que es un simple asesino que merece ser mandado a la silla eléctrica-

Light escuchaba atento a cada descripción y palabra que Ryuuuzaky dirigía en cuanto al tema de Kira. Era más que obvio que lo había matado, y se puso en su lugar, cualquiera quería vengarse, pero aun así, no lo apoyaba. El castaño no lo comprendía del todo en ese momento, pero muy dentro de si sabía que tenía muy buenas razones para defender a Kira, y los hechos hablaban por si solos, y hasta Ryuuuzaky lo había dicho: disminuir el índice de criminalidad.

Aparte de que también tenía la necesidad de molestar de algún modo a Ryuuuzaky, esa no era la principal razón que lo llevaba a tomar esa posición.

El castaño tomó el vaso y bebió los últimos sorbos antes de dejar el vaso sobre la mesa que estaba a su lado.

Negó un poco con la cabeza y prosiguió a hablar – lo siento, Ryuuuzaky, pero aun así, yo siento que lo hace a favor de nosotros-

El pelinegro se le quedo viendo, con esa penetrante mirada que Light no soportaba. Algo trataba de encontrar, pero Light no tenía nada que ocultar y se mantuvo en la misma posición confirmando esto.

Luego Ryuuuzaky lanzó un suspiro, como si se hubiera dado por vencido. Le dio la espalda al castaño y se volvió a sentar igual en el sillón.

- solo un asesino piensa igual que otro asesino- se limitó a comentar-

Light le oyó perfectamente - ¿Qué has dicho? –le preguntó en tono autoritario-

-nada importante-

El castaño se acercó presuroso al joven –te he oído claramente, Ryuuuzaky, ¿Cómo te atreves a decir tal tontería si no me conoces?-

- no necesito hacerlo, Light-kun, es lo que pienso y se acabó…solo eres un asesino si apoyas a uno- fue todo lo que dijo antes de mirar de nuevo el televisor-

Light no pudo evitarlo y lo tomo del cuello, y sin esperar algo mas lo golpeó en la mejilla con toda la fuerza e ira contenida.

Ante el impacto, Ryuuyzaky callo del sillón instantáneamente, no sorprendido de la reacción del joven, solo lo observaba con sus grandes ojos.

- cometiste un gran error, Ryuuuzaky, y vas a pagar por ello- fue lo ultimo que le dedicó al pelinegro antes de lanzarse contra él para comenzar la pelea que había transcurrido toda la tarde hasta que la joven ojiverde llegó y los detuvo.

Toda esta discusión pasó sin problemas en la memoria de Light. Se mantuvo calmo, aun con la presión de Ryuuuzaky preguntándole que le había pasado, le dio mas rabia recordar que el pelinegro era quien había comenzado todo.

- ya no importa Ryuuuzaky, y además, estoy muy cansado para discutirlo contigo – Light se acomodó entre las sabanas, y frunció el ceño al sentir la persistente mirada del pelinegro.

Un día más acababa, y comenzaba otra noche difícil para el castaño, aun preguntándose tantas cosas y no tener respuestas. Era angustiante no saber la verdad, y peor, que no quisieran decírsela.

Pero entonces hubo algo en las palabras de Ryuuuzaky de aquella tarde que le llamaron tanto la atención, que no pudo evitar memorizarlas. Las analizaba con detenimiento, había algo escondido entre cada oración, cada sílaba que le era conocido. Aquello ya lo había escuchado antes.

Y entonces, al casi dejarse llevar por el cansancio y cerrar los ojos para ser atrapado por el mundo del sueño, o mas bien de las pesadillas que constantemente lo embargaban, se percató de algo que lo consternó de tal modo, que esa noche fue la mas larga de su existencia.

Luka despertó como todas las mañanas, recordando la enorme responsabilidad que recaía en sus hombros al hacer conciencia de lo que debía hacer. Aquel estrés que siempre la perseguía desde el amanecer hasta por fin podía conciliar el sueño. Se estiró esperando que así pudiera disminuir la contracción de sus músculos. Observó a lo lejos la ventana, cómo la vida transcurría normalmente, tan activa, tan normal.

- si tuvieran idea -susurró al tiempo que se levantaba por fin-

Se acercó al armario y tomó un cambio ya listo para ponerse. Salió de su habitación, donde se encontró con el ya típico pasillo que la conectaba a la sala, donde estaban Light y Ryuuuzaky. Caminó a pasos cortos para dirigirse al baño y logro divisar a lo lejos que el castaño veía la televisión tranquilamente. Seguramente se había percatado que estaba despierta, pero no había dicho nada.

- debe seguir enfadado por lo de la cena –pensó al instante mientras se acercaba a la puerta del baño-

No le dio importancia, ya que siempre al final terminaban haciendo las paces, o al menos eso es lo que ella pensaba. Se paró frente al baño y tomó la perilla para abrir lentamente la puerta. Al abrirla dio unos pasos para después alzar la vista.

Sus ojos se encontraron con una enorme sorpresa: Ryuuuzaky estaba dentro. Pero no solo eso, para fortuna de la joven solo vio que este se ponía sus jeans al mismo tiempo que la tipica camisa blanca que lo caracterizaba.

Luka se ruborizo al instante, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación y azotando la puerta. No se percató cuando es que hacia tanto calor.

Al oír esto, Light giró un poco su vista viendo directamente a Luka.

- así que a ti también te ha sorprendido Ryuuuzaky- dijo tranquilamente-

La ojiverde se avergonzó más, causando en ella un enorme enojo hacia el pelinegro.

- ¡Ryuuuzaky!- gritó la joven al tiempo que tocaba la puerta constantemente sin entrar- ¿Por qué no pones el cerrojo a la puerta?- preguntó mientras sus mejillas se coloraban mas ante lo sucedido-

- no tengo nada que ocultar- respondió tranquilamente - ¿acaso tu si, Luka-san?

La joven se quedó boquiabierta mientras el ambiente se hacia mas acalorado para ella.

- eso no tiene nada que ver -le gritó tajante- todos tienen derecho a la privacidad, e incluso tú, así que la próxima vez pon el cerrojo en la puerta-

- está bien- respondió de pronto mientras abría la puerta para encontrarse de frente con la ojiverde, lo que causó que ella se ruborizara más – pero yo lo considero normal-

El joven como si nada caminó hacia la sala, fue cuando entonces la joven comprendió que recién se había bañado. Miró a Light de reojo y vio que este estaba riendo tranquilamente.

- ¿y ahora qué? – Preguntó de mala gana la joven-

- deberías ver tu cara- fue todo lo que le respondió el castaño antes de seguir riendo-

Luka se dio cuenta de que hablaba y frunció el ceño al tiempo que se marcaban más las mejillas de ese tono rosado. Caminó rápidamente al baño y azotó la puerta tras de sí.

- son unos inmaduros- dijo entre dientes antes de dirigirse a tomar el baño como cada mañana-

Al salir del baño ya por fin cambiada, se dirigió a la cocina mientras secaba su cabello con la toalla. Se dio cuenta que ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la mesa desayunando en silencio; Ryuuuzaky su ya típico pastel y Light algo mas "comestible". El ambiente era realmente aterrador.

Luka se acercó lentamente mientras que Light se dirigió a ella en tono neutral:

-tu desayuno esta listo- dijo apuntando a un extremo de la mesa y viendo que había servido un plato extra-

Luka alzó una ceja sorprendida ante tal acción.

- ¿sucede algo?- de pronto la joven se arrepintió de haber dicho esto ya que el joven la fulminó con la mirada

- ¿acaso soy tan tonto como para olvidar preparar el desayuno?- eso definitivamente era un reproche para ella-

-¿así que sigues enfadado?- pregunto en gesto incómodo la ojiverde-

- no, es simplemente que no soy tan inconciente como para saber que no debo dejar pasar hambre a mis invitados…. No espera…. ¿qué invitados? Si nosotros vivimos aquí –las palabras del joven se oían tercas y serias, era un reproche tras otro, hasta que la joven decidió no decir más-

Sin embargo se percató que Light estaba a la defensiva, como si la ojiverde hubiera hecho otra cosa más para hacerlo enfadar. Ella se sentó y comenzó a comer tranquilamente mientra observaba al castaño de vez en cuando.

Luego miró a Ryuuuzaky, haciéndole una mirada que le explicara que estaba sucediendo. El pelinegro correspondió a la mirada y después de eso se encogió de hombros; al parecer no tenia ni idea.

Los tres terminaron de comer y finalmente se encontraban en la sala, pensando en que podrían hacer.

- ¿Por qué te molestas? Sabes que no podemos hacer nada gracias a ti- los comentarios de Light eran cada vez mas directos-

- no te preocupes, Luka-san. Yo puedo quedarme aquí, no tengo muchas ganas de salir de todas maneras-

Luka no se vio muy convencida de esto.

- Bueno, entonces supongo que no habrá problema para ti en que me acompañes a hacer unas compras - se dirigió a Light, pero esta vez ella le fulminó con la mirada-

El castaño la miró despectivo, lo que causó que la ojiverde sintiera un poco de miedo por su mirada. Al final éste se levantó de mala gana y caminó rumbo a la puerta.

- más vale que no te tardes - y tras decir eso cerró la puerta dirigiéndose a la calle-

- muy bien, Ryuuuzaky. Confío en ti esta vez. No tardaremos mucho -

El pelinegro sonrío tranquilamente –no te preocupes Luka-san, tú sólo ve que pasa con Light-kun-

Luka le devolvió una sonrisa tranquila y se dirigió al cuarto para tomar la mochila que siempre llevaba. Se dirigió rumbo a la puerta y se despidió del pelinegro al tiempo que se alejaba para salir.

El castaño ya la esperaba fuera del edificio, recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados; su enojo se notaba a metros de distancia.

La joven suspiró al percatarse de esto y no tuvo más remedio que seguir caminando hasta donde se encontraba él. Todavía no se acercaba lo suficiente cuando Light le gritó:

- y ahora ¿A dónde vamos?-

-a comprar despensa- le respondió con reproche

Light hizo un gesto amargo y se puso a la par de la joven para seguir caminando. Se mantenía callado y el ambiente que se desenvolvía entre ambos no era del todo agradable. Y aunque la joven era de capaz de soportar su caprichosa actitud, no podía notar que le preocupaba que estuviera así.

Crear enemistades con Light no era la mejor solución, así que debía de pensar en algo para sacar el tema que tenía a Light con esa personalidad tan insoportable.

Siguieron caminando y la joven dobló unas esquinas, donde poco a poco se alejaban de la urbanidad.

Light se dio cuenta de ello, y no pudo evitar sentirse consternado y confundido.

-¿estas segura que es por aquí?- le dijo manteniendo el tono que lo hacia ver enfadado-

Luka siguió caminando mientras que Light aminoró el paso al percatarse que la joven no le respondía. Entonces se dio cuenta, al observar más detenidamente que la joven caminaba hacia un parque solitario. No había personas y Light dedujo que era el lugar perfecto para hablar. Luka se detuvo, aun dándole la espalda al castaño. Este se dio cuenta que ella suspiró y luego lo miraba.

- no se que te pasa, y obviamente frente a Ryuuuzaky no ibas a hablar, por lo que decidí que saliéramos y me explicaras de una vez por todas que demonios te sucede- el tono de la joven se fue alzando hasta tal punto que se oyó realmente enfadada-

Light se quedó quieto, viéndola detenidamente con sus ojos suspicaces. Luka estaba realmente preocupada por él, o simplemente quería evitarse de problemas. El castaño pensó que era mas viable lo segundo; que a ella no le importaba en lo mas mínimo su bienestar y solo quisiera terminar con cualquier circunstancia que pudiera incomodarla al tener que vivir obligadamente con ella. Le pareció que era una persona falsa, y si así se iba comportar, entonces él también podía devolverle el favor.

Sonrío ante la cara impaciente de la joven, que se volvía cada vez más confusa; no se daba cuenta de nada.

Se acercó a ella tranquilamente, hasta tal punto que se quedó frente a ella, a un paso de hacer contacto físico. Ahora Luka lo miraba con duda y preocupación.

-falsa preocupación- pensó rápidamente-

El joven siguió observándola, creyendo que así podría descubrir más de su verdadera personalidad. Al ver que no ocurría nada más, y que Luka lo miraba con suma expectación, decidió formular la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza desde aquella noche que descubrió la verdad:

- ¿Por qué no mencionaste nada acerca de que yo era Kira?-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dedicatorias:

A mi muy querida Hermana Io Selene Wolfgang

Muchas gracias por esas palabras que generaron un click en mi cerebro para volver a funcionar. Estoy conciente que no sirvo como escritora, pero siempre he sido alguien que termina sus proyectos.

Tarde pero seguro

A los seguidores/as: Muchas gracias y les debo una enorme disculpa por tardar tanto, pero como son unas personas maravillosas que me han seguido a lo largo de todo este proceso de Life Note les debo una explicación.

Como toda adolescente con problemas, yo tuve los mios. Asi que esto origino la causa que dejara de escribir.

Tengo 19 y acabo de entrar a la universidad…

Mi carrera es quimicofarmacobiolo…

Es difícil ya poder escribirlo ahora imaginen estudiarlo XD

Asi que espero me entiendan e intentare seguir escribiendo igual de rápido que cuando empece

Ah…

Una cosa mas…

Para Sakuraki, la ultima chica que dejo review: Normalmente soy una chica timida y que acepta los comentarios negativos con positivismo.

Pero ignorare esa costumbre mia solo por que eres especial, vale??

En primera, acepto que no te haya gustado la historia, ya otras personas que es pésima ok?...pero…jamás he dado mi opinión asi que aquí va

NO TODOS LOS FICS SON YAOI

AUN EXISTEN PERSONAS QUE CREEN QUE TANTO LIGHT COMO L PUEDAN SER HETEROSEXUALES…

TENGO EN MI VENTAJA QUE ASI LO QUISIERON LOS CREADORES

Y ASI LO QUIERO

AHORA…SI TANTO TE QUEJAS DE MI HISTORIA…POR QUE RAYOS NO CREAS LA TUYA?

YO NO SOY AMANTE DEL YAOI, PERO TAMPOCO ESTOY OFENDIENDO LOS OTROS FICS…

LUKA NO ES PERFECTA…SI LO FUERA…EN PRIMERA LA HUBIERA CONVERTIDO EN UNA DIOSA!!!!

AHORA…SI SOLO ESCRIBO DE LIGHT Y ELLA COMO DICES, ES POR QUE ASI QUIERO QUE SEA MI HISTORIA…TODAVIA NI ESTOY COMENZANDO BIEN ESTO Y YA ME QUIEREN LINCHAR…

LOS ARGUMENTOS DE MI HISTORIA TOMAN TIEMPO Y NECESITAN LOGICA, A L LO EXPLICARE MAS ADELANTE…Y ES MAS…NI NECESITA EXPLICACION POR QUE SI TUVIERAS UN POCO DE SENTIDO COMUN LO DEDUCIRIAS…

NO ME MOLESTA QUE NO TE GUSTE…ME MOLESTA QUE CRITIQUES A MI PERSONAJE POR LA SUPUESTA PERFECCION…

ADEMAS

DONDE RAYOS ESCRIBI O MENCIONE QUE ESTE FIC IBA SER YAOI?

QUE ALGUIEN ME DIGA PARA CAMBIAR ESO..

TARDE MUCHO EN CREAR A MI PERSONAJE, EN DARLE RAZON DE SER Y EXISTIR…EN HACER SU HISTORIA…NO ES PERFECTO…SI ME DAS TIEMPO Y ERES PACIENTE IRE EXPLICANDO TODO A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO…

GRACIAS POR TU ATENCION…Y SI NO LO LEES

WHATEVER…COMO DICE UN BUEN AMIGO Y HERMANO….WHATEVER

En fin…

A los demás…seguire escribiendo..

Disculpa por los errores….perdon…horrores ortográficos…soy humana…

Hasta pronto!!! ^^


End file.
